What I've Become
by EmberTheUnknown
Summary: Everybody knows that Gohan wasn't same after his late fathers farewell. His light, his smile, his hero had all been stolen from him - all in the matter of a day. And now he believes there is nothing for him but the aftermath of one, simple mistake. What he had become. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1 - I'm Going To What?

**Thanks for choosing this story! I finally learnt how to properly write stories and now the process become much swifter!**

It had been a month since the brave sacrifice of Son Goku. A brilliant hero, friend and most of all, father. Gohan sat on his desk, silently staring at the sky. 'I know you're not proud of me, Dad. How could you be? I endangered everybody's life because of my selfish desires, you even died! You can't proud of me, I'm nothing but a fool.'

Gohan hated the fact that he still had to study to catch up for the 3 years he missed. Truly, he just wanted to wake up, eat and sleep. He was going through serious depression and who wouldn't be if he went through what he did. He hadn't spoken to anybody (outside his family) since the Cell Games ended and refused to look eye to eye with his own mother. He became cold. Very cold. In the distance, he could hear the cries of his new born baby brother in the livingroom. His wails bounced of the walls, room to room and seemed to be making Gohan feel quite agitated.

"Could you be quiet for just one freaking minute?!" Gohan yelled in frustration. He punched desk, forgetting his strength and made a huge crack through it's smooth wooden surface.

Goten was silent for a few seconds after hearing his brother's angered voice. He cried even louder which resulted in Gohan drop unto his bed, cursing to under his breath. ChiChi quickly attended to her crying child and stared at Gohan's room door.

"I really don't know what gotten into him. It seems that he's been very hot tempered lately." Chichi states. "Or is it just me?" She looks to her dad, sitting down in a chair comfortably.

"No, you're right, ChiChi! Something's definitely wrong with him. Perhaps it's just puberty." He replies.

"Hmm... I don't think so, Dad. It might have something to do with Goku's death... Maybe..." she wonders.

Gohan lifts one eyebrows as he hears his mother's and grandfather's conversation. He rolls his eyes.

"I just wish everybody would leave me alone! I'm fine! All this 'sympathy' stuff is only pissing me off! I'm not broken, I'm not different, the only thing I am is tired!" Gohan shouts into his pillow, distorting his voice.

As quietly as a mouse, his mother entered his room, only to find him facedown to his pillow.

"Gohan?" she asked softly.

"What?" he answered in a harsh sounding tone.

"Dinner's almost ready, I think you should finish up your work for now."

Oh sure, the work that he hadn't even touched for 3 hours.

"Whatever." he replied.

"Gohan, are you sure everything's okay? You haven't seemed your usual self for a while and it's starting to show, sweetie."

He hated it when she called him that. He simply shrugged his shoulders and turned so that he was lying on his back.

"I'm fine, mom. Seriously." She gave him a glare in response. Not a harsh vicious one, but more of a concerned, confused. After losing her husband, she wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen to any of her babies.

"Okay. Also I have something important to talk about, but I think it'll be better if I say at dinner." his worried mother said closing his door as she exited.

"Mothers. Being the biggest pains since the beginning of time." Gohan uttered, staring at the ceiling. " I seriously don't see a problem. I eat, I sleep, I do my school work; what more could she want from me?"

He began to remember just how horrible he was to his father. Little did he know that it would be the last things he heard from him. Gohan appeared to be a whole different person with his Super Saiyan 2 power.

 **(Not original dialogue, in the story he's much worse)**

'Gohan! You need to finish Cell off now!'

'What? No! He need to cry and suffer an beg for his life. I want to him to feel every single bit of pain everybody else did! And still, even if he does beg, he'll recieve no mercy!'

He could remember the shocked looks on everybody's face as he chuckled maliciously. It haunted him.

'Gohan! You need to do this now! He's desperate, he knows he can't win! Finish him before he does anything that we'll all regret!'

'Be quiet! He's going to hurt so much he'll beg for death. And nothing you say is going to change that. Don't try to stop me, unless you'd like to take his place, dad.'

He knew he didn't mean a single word he said. He couldn't ever torture his dad, it would destroy him. He could remember the impish smirk on his face. Something that cruel, something that horrible would fit Vegeta. But not Gohan, not the innocent child who saved his fathers life at age 5. Not the brilliant little genius that had bravely travelled to Namek to revive all his loved ones.

'Did he just-'

Gohan's flashback was cut off by the sound of his mother calling his name for dinner. He reluctantly got up and sat with his family to eat.

As the moody half-breed pulled his chair, he noticed Goten sitting on a high chair, cheering. Everybody sat in silence (except for Goten) and ate quietly. Goten threw his small bowl of baby food at his brother, clapping and laughing as if he was proud of himself.

"Goten..." Gohan growled staring at his younger brother. ChiChi and Ox King gave him a look of concern as he glared at the baby. To their amazement, he just gave Goten a sarcastic smile and continued eating. ChiChi and her father both gave sighs of relief simultaneously and smiled and Gohan. He returned back what looked like a ghost of a smile. The silence continued as he finished his food.

"So, mom. What did you want to say before?" Gohan asked with his mouthful of rice.

"Oh yes. I've decided to enroll you at a public school-" Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of his head and for the first time in weeks he actually made eye contact with his mother.

"You did what? Why?!" He asked, very ill mannered as he knew not to interrupted her.

"Well, me and dad think it would be a good idea for you to make some friends your own age and try to fit in. Plus you wouldn't have to be sitting in a stuffy room all day." ChiChi chuckled lightly.

"BUT _DON'T_ I FIT IN, MOM!" he replied exasperated. "AND WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO GO?!"

"YOU ARE GOING GOHAN! PLEASE! I CAN'T BE TAKING CARE OF A SMALL BABY BOY WHILE HAVING HOMESCHOOL YOU!" she snapped back. She suddenly began to wail uncontrollably. "It's too much for just a woman! I have limits!"

Gohan knew exactly what card she was playing. Usually he would give in and agree, but his temper refused to let him calm down.

"DON'T TRY TO GUILT TRIP ME MOM, IT DOESN'T WORK ANYMORE! I'M NOT GOING!" he responded completely irate. He stormed to his room and began to change his clothes, as he's recent shirt now had baby food all over it. He could hear his mother mumbling as she was cleaning up after dinner. Gohan went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

 **Thank you for reading, just so you know Gohan isn't a Vegeta now, he's just not very patient like he used to be. He continues to blame himself for his father's death and believes that his father hates him after the barbaric things he said to Goku before he died. He thinks the real reason that Goku didn't want to come back is because he loathed Gohan for being so disobedient and cruel. Okay, bye! Leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - New School, New Me

Gohan woke up to the sound of crying again. Whether he like or not, he knew he was going to a public school today. He might as well as just accepted instead of lying to himself. Super Saiyan 2 or not, ChiChi was ChiChi and she always got her way. He decided to wear a red shirt with a plain white T-shirt underneath, long black slacks and white shoes that he got as a birthday present from his grandad. He packed his school bag, opened the window and dashed off. ChiChi ran into his room.

"Have a good day at-" She said with arms open wide. She then looked at the window and noticed that his school bag was gone. "Oh, he already left. Oh well, I guess he can just tell me how his day was when he gets back."

She chuckled and strolled back into the kitchen.

 _"He didn't even have breakfast. I hope one of these days he doesn't drop sick with the way he's behaving."_ ChiChi thinks to herself.

Gohan flew to the city at top speed; he couldn't even see the beautiful landscape around him.

"I don't know why mom thinks I need friends my own age. Or friends in general. Friends are overrated." Gohan grumbled to himself.

Soon he landed city however was distracted by a the sound of gun fire.

"Oh, come on! I can't go to the city without one crook getting in my way. Argh... I'm too hungry for this shit right now..." Gohan moaned while walking through the city road. He tries to walk pass the gun fire, but several police officers pull him back saying that the road is closed and that its to dangerous for him. Gohan decideds to hide behind a corner and turns Super Saiyan, trying not to draw attention to himself.

 _"I'll tell you what's REALLY dangerous - getting in my way..."_ Gohan thinks to himself. He strolls to a robber, catching him off guard and internally laughing.

"Hey. Could you do this crap later so I can get school on time?" the 14 year old child asks rudely.

"How dare you! Kids these days just don't know to shut up, do they?!" the idiotic looking thief replies. He fires multiple bullets at Gohan, a crowd watched in horror and shock.

"YOU MONSTER!" a stranger yells.

Gohan smirks and allows them hit him, just to scare them. The punk fires another round of bullets at him in fear, just for them to bounce off him like they were made of plastic.

"Shooting at a child. Wow, people like you don't deserve to be called humans. How about dogs?" Gohan jeered. He sighed out of boredom and chuckled. "Well, it looks like I've wasted enough time here."

He grabbed the robber and threw him into a wall with ease. He began to formulate a wonderful plan of revenge. He grabbed the giant gun that he was shot with and raised at the terrified robber.

"You had you're turn, now I'll have mine." He cocked the gun and smirked, the robber quivering with fear.

"Please, no! I beg you! Don't shoot!"

Gohan slowly drops the gun on the floor and steps on it, breaking it into thousands of pieces.

"See. That's the difference between you and me. You'd kill anyone in your way, even children. Me on the other hand, wouldn't- COULDN'T kill without reason. That's why I'm a better person than you are! That's why I'll always be a better person than you. Leave and don't come back. Dog."

Gohan 'vanishes' and hides behind a dark corner. He powers down to his normal form and flies away to school.

"Damn. I got 7 minutes to get to school! Better hurry!" he speeds up and lands on his school roof. His black eyes search the area, looking for a way in. He notices a stairwell leading down stairs from the roof and sprints towards it. He jumps down and looks for his classroom.

"1B12? That should be..." He walks pass 3 classrooms and stands in front of one smiling.

"Here."

Gohan walked into class with a smile on, it was the first time he smiled in a month. But it wasn't because he was happy for school. He couldn't forget the priceless look on the crooks face as he lifted the machine gun to him.

' _Please, no. I beg you! Don't shoot!'_

Gohan chuckled at the thought of someone being at his mercy. Just like Cell. This time, the person wasn't worth killing. His thoughts quickly disappeared as he was distracted by the teacher.

"Hello. You must be Gohan." the old man kindly greeted.

Gohan nodded in response and smiled.

"Class, Gohan has gotten the best grades I've seen in a long time and actually has motivation for learning unlike you deadbeats! You guys could learn a thing or two from him. Now go and sit wherever you'd like, Gohan."

Gohan peered around the room. He just wanted to sit down and sleep for the rest of his life.

"Wow, the new boy's really cute." Erasa chuckled, a blonde girl who could make any boy bend to her will with her beauty. Well, all except Gohan.

"Oh, so you've got a thing for nerds now?" her fellow idiotic blonde friend teased, tossing his long, yellow hair from his face.

"What if I do, Sharpie?" she replied, raising her eye brow.

"Sharpner." he corrected.

Gohan heard their conversation and rolled his eyes. He really couldn't of cared less about what she thought if him. He noticed an empty seat next to her and sighed. He quickly pulled out the chair and dropped into his seat. 29 other eyes stared in his direction as he rested his head on his hand. He understand what was so amazing that everybody had to see. He followed their eyes and noticed that they weren't staring at him, they were staring at Erasa. She leaned in his direction imitating his tired behavior but rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't completely know how to react so he just simply shifted slightly away from her. Everybody turned around and focused on the lesson.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked, trying to sound flirty.

He looked at her with an emotionless blank expression then stared at his table.

"The sky, I guess." he replied.

She chuckled, trying to exaggerate but ending up sounding stupid.

"Wanna hang out later?"

"Nah. I'd rather bang my head against a steel door for 20 minutes." He didn't mean to sound so rude, he was being truthful.

The entire class gasped at his rude response. How dare he be so smart-mouthed to one of the most popular, most charming girls in his class? The entire classed turned on him, calling him a disrespectful idiot. All except one girl named Videl. She just glared at him with her ocean blue eyes and returned the glare with his black, shark pair. Everybody sat in silence the rest of the lesson as the teacher babbled on for 40 minutes about simple arithmetic that he could do in his sleep.

"Aren't you going to get your pencils and stuff out, geek?" She asked in a more harsh tone than before.

"I would if I was going to do the work. I'm pretty sure I'm coming to this hellhole to learn, not revise crap that I already completed at 4 years old." he snarled. "Maybe you guys are dumb enough to consider this challenging but I'm not."

Everybody fully had it now. Before he could make the school loathe him, the bell rang and he strolled out the classroom without a care in the world.

"Goha-" his teacher called.

But it was no use he'd already been out the door, and halfway through the hallway. Videl glared at the door and chased after him stealthily. If it wasn't for that fact he could sense kim he wouldn't ever suspected him behind her.

"What do you want?"

 **Thanks for reading the second chapter and for all those GohanxVidel fans... I feel sorry for you because this story us going to have barely ANY romance in it. Sorry! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Friendships And Rivals

"What do you want?" Gohan asked, irratated.

"What's your problem? You looked so nice and innocent, but you're just - ergh! Why do you think it's okay to call people idiots?" Gohan turned around to see her eye to eye. She stepped back once she saw is deadly glare.

"I don't know. Why do you think it's okay to be in other people's business? And remember: looks can be deceiving." he retorted. "I speak the truth. Can't accept it, not my problem."

Videl raged and threw a punch at Gohan, only for him to dodge it like it came at him in slow motion. She kicked him and he blocked with his hand, smirking. He knew she was an experienced fighter, just not very strong. He toyed with her and he dodged every attack. Except for her last punch which caught him off guard and hit him straight in the nose. He retaliated and hit her back, sending her crashing into lockers and unconscious. He noticed a streak of blood from her mouth and ran over to make sure she was okay.

"Hey? You alive?" He asked concerned, shaking her slightly.

She woke up, confused and sore.

"Argh... Dick!" Videl replied disorientated. He didn't anwser and just helped her up, acting like he didn't hear her.

She stood up, aching. She held her shoulder in agony and he noticed.

"Why don't you just leave me alone! Annoying bastards like you shouldn't even exist!-"

"But-"

"Why don't you just go die, you'd be doing the world a HUGE favour. Don't ever speak to me again, you asshole! You're just another of those arrogant brats who act like they can treat other people like shit! Well, news flash; you're exactly like everybody else. Actually you're worse! "

"YOU DON'T EVEN FREAKING KNOW ME!"

"Not like I'd want to!"

Videl storms off, holding her shoulder.

Gohan clenches his fist and mutters,

"Talk about arrogant! If it wasn't for the law of this land, you'd be all over the walls by now. Scratch that, no law could stop me!"

He then stands in shock. Did he just really say what he thought he did? Gohan had been angry before but he'd never had really wished harm on anybody before. (Of course excluding Frieza and Cell.) He decided to try to clear his head before walked into his next class. He made a small detour to the rooftop, to think to himself.

"What's stopping me from destroying her? It's not like anyone is going to stop me." He thought silently. "I've taken enough bullshit from people for a lifetime!"

"No! What would Dad say? He'd expect to drop it. I should just apologize or something. Argh."

Gohan sauntered to class, paying no attention to his irate teacher as he walks in. He walks to a spare desk and drops his bag on the table.

"You're late." His classmate whispers to him.

"And?" He replies.

Many eyes turn to Gohan. He looks back at the crowd of children.

"Hello?" He grunts rudely.

They all turn back to the teacher and ignore the annoyed half-Saiyan.

"So... Who will volunteer to read the text?" his English teacher, Miss Hon, questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Why doesn't Mr Braniac here do it? I mean we're all way too stupid to read a simple book!" Sharpener jeers, staring at the silent half-breed.

"No thanks. I don't really feel like it." Gohan manages to mumble as he sits on in his chair.

"Did I just hear a no?" Sharpener gasped sarcastically resulting in a classroom full of laughter. "Seems that the narcissistic Einstein here has finally come to his senses."

"Whatever..."

Gohan began to feel a small burning rage inside of him, it was containable. For now. But each of Sharpners taunts seemed to ignite the flame more and more. 'Ignore it, Gohan. He wants a reaction from you, that's the only reason he's provoking you.' Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan stared at the floor, hoping that he could some how blend in with it and hide. It could of worked, his red shirt was almost the same colour as the scarlet tiles on the ground. He thought it was worth a shot, but it wasn't the time or place to test his bizarre theories. The lesson went quite smoothly Sharpener's 'hilarious' wise cracks which were neither hilarious or wise. People seemed to laugh though, as they were all about a common enemy. Before Gohan knew it, it was lunch and Gohan no longer to endure the torment of double English.

The Demi-Saiyan sat under a tree and quietly eat his lunch. 4 sandwiches, 3 bananas and a carton of orange juice. He enjoyed his light snack and sat up. He stared at Videl, who was sitting by her blonde haired friends, holding her shoulder. He decided he would make things right, or less wrong. Gohan walked over to her, loathing every step. He caught her attention and she glared at him, Erasa and Sharpener following.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled reluctantly. Her eyes opened wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, I'm sorry. For hurting you." She crossed her arms glaring at him, he turned his back to her, and was an out to walk away until, he noticed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I mean, I'm alive aren't I?" She jeered. Videl stood up and walked to where she could see his face. "Just, I want to know something."

Gohan's eyebrow raised, showing that he was listening and interested in her question.

"Something tells me that you weren't always this way. Tell me what happened." Her warm eyes met his cold ones, she gave him an small innocent grin and chuckled. "You don't have to, but I want to know. Before I start branding people as douchebags."

"That wasn't a question." He replied smartly.

"Okay, smartass. Could you please tell me what happened?" Videl retorted.

Gohan shrugged and walked away hoping that she'd be off his case, but she wasn't. She followed to his small, peaceful shade, where he had ate quietly and relaxed. What they didn't know was that Erasa and Sharpener were interested aswell.

"You just won't take no for an answer, will you?" Gohan sighed.

"Last time I checked, I never took no for anwser." Videl chuckled.

He replied with a minute eye roll.

"About a month ago, I lost someone important to me. He was really important to me even though he was barely there for half my freaking life." He explained, sounding harsh. "Dad always was this perfect role model. And everybody expected me to fill his shoes. But I can't! I'm not him! I've defienetly let him down, so I don't care anymore. Why should I be someone I'm not?"

Videl listened silently, though she couldn't understand what he meant.

"I just want to eat and sleep, that's all I need to do to survive, right?" A tiny but visible smirk grew on Videl's face.

"What you're going through Gohan, it's called depression." Videl stated. His face grew red and his nostrils flared.

"I AM NOT DEPRESSED!" He yelled in response. About half of the school stared at him in shock, however she didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"Stage Two. Denial." She chuckled.

"Whatever!" He grunted.

"I kinda understand you're going through. I went through it myself... Ish. My mom walked out on us a few years ago. I didn't thin-"

"It's not the same!" The half-Saiyan lashed out but again Videl simply just chuckled and ignored his sudden rage.

"Do you feel like everything's your fault? If you could just change the past, start afresh, you'd do it in a heart beat? Everybody feels like that Gohan, it's called regret. And pressure you feel, it's non existent. I'm pretty sure no-one will like you any less for being you and he wouldn't want you to be exactly like him either." Videl replied. She reached for his hand and held it, tight. "Gohan, you're the first person I've told about this."

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because I can tell you needed to know this." Gohan removed his hand from her grasp and shrugged.

"Thanks."

The two delinquents steeped from behind a thick, vast tree and stared at Gohan. He stared back. Sharpener decided that he would confront the Demi-Saiyan.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pathetic? I'm Just Athletic

"Aw, sad story. Too bad it doesn't mean shit to me." Sharpener chuckled. Gohan sat surprised.

"You heard me?" Gohan asked, clenching fists.

"Sharpener, stop-"Videl stuttered.

"I don't care what happened to you or your father. At the end of the day, he's still and dead and your just a geek. He probably was embarrassed; no one wants a worthless piece of crap like you!"

Gohan stood up, raging inside. A voice in his head was telling him to give in to the age.

"Sharpener, you shouldn't say that-" she stated again.

"Oh please, he can't do anything even if he tried." Sharpener chuckled poking Gohan's chest. "And if you do try I'll send you home to your dead father. He was probably weak anyway, just like you." The 5'9 bully jeered.

Gohan momentarily lost control. He gave into anger hidden inside of him and lifted Sharpener by his collar. The berserk half-breed looked into Sharpener's terrified, maroon eyes.

"You think this is funny? Laughing at other people's misfortune? You're nothing but an overgrown idiot! I'll have you know that my father was a great man! He was stronger than you could ever be!" Gohan yelled absolutely livid.

Sharpener struggled to break free but that resulted in Gohan tightening his grip. he watched him struggle to breathe. An evil, malicious grew upon his face. It was the same one he had when he encountered the thieves. Gohan let go off him, only for Sharpener to recieve a powerful punch to the stomach and fall unto his knees.

"If I'm so weak, why are you the one on the floor?" Gohan jeered as his kicked Sharpener about like a common football.

 _"Unbelievable! To think someone like Gohan has this amount of strength!"_ Videl thought to herself as she watched Gohan beat the living crap out of the blonde idiot.

Gohan grabbed Videl by the arm and walked away, leaving Sharpener bloody and sore. He looked back him, and chuckled to himself. Videl followed, still in shock. She followed him to a bench, where they sat down and causally spoke while everybody was staring at them.

"You're way stronger than you look y'know." Videl stated.

"I get that a lot." He replied back, smiling.

"No, seriously! You'd might be able to go toe to toe with my dad!" She chuckled.

He sat in confusion, while she played with her hair.

"Um... Who's your dad?" He asked, ignorantly.

The giant crowd gasped in disbelief. How could Gohan be so clueless?

"Hercule. The greatest fighter of all time, the person who saved all of us from Cell!" She replied sassily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gohan facepalmed, frustrated. If he heard that one more time he would scream. She gave him an annoyed look, but then dropped the subject. He raised his head and his cold, black eyes met her nice, blue ones. He smiled at her, catching her by surprise. She returned it and they continued to talk.

"That imbecile! He's gonna pay!" Sharpener replied, holding his broken nose.

Everybody stared in shock as Videl and Gohan became friendly together. Sharpener stood, filled with jealousy and embarrassment.

The bell for 4th period rang and majority of students strolled inside the building, moaning.

"Gohan, promise me something." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Don't end up like Sharpener. He used to be strong like you, now he's just a dickhead who doesn't know when to shut up."

"To be honest, I'll probably end up being worse!" Gohan stated. Videl thought he meant it a joking way, but his face was a serious as ever.

"It's finally 4th period. Yes!" She cheered.

"What's so great about that?" he replied.

"We got P.E! Come on!" Videl pulled Gohan's arm and he followed her.

Hundreds of eyes turned as they walked through the hallway.

"What? Haven't any of you seen a human before?!" Videl yelled irate.

 _'She's fierce...'_ Gohan thought as he watched everyone turn away in fear.

Gohan and Videl made their way to the baseball field, Videl laughing every step.

"You don't talk much do you?" She suddenly asked.

"I guess not." Gohan replied back.

"Hmm..."

"Okay. Today, class, we'll playing some baseball. Team captains are... Videl and..." Their teacher, Mr Sagyō, was distracted by Sharpener's bruises to complete his sentence. "Sharpener, what happened?"

"Nothing..." He mumbled.

He looked to Gohan and pointed at him, as angry as ever. When he gained the Demi-Saiyan's attention, he pointed upwards with a different finger. Gohan gave him a sarcastic smile back and turned the other way.

"Mr Sagyō, I would like to be team captain!" Sharpener stated.

"Okay. Sure. Now pick your teams, captains."

Sharpener smirked at Gohan. He chose the least athletic kids in their class and looked at Videl.

"Should be enough to beat you and Professor Asshole, over there." Sharpener jeered at Videl.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Pencil Sharpener!" She retorted.

They both picked their teams and stepped unto the field.

"You do know how to play baseball. Right?" Videl whispered to Gohan.

He nodded and smirked.

"Good. Because you're first batter!" She patted on the back and pushed him into the position.

Gohan picked up the bat with one hand and smirked. Sharpener stood parallel as he was throwing first. Videl noticed how he held the bat and facepalmed. He didn't even try to hold it properly.

"You don't hold it with one hand, Gohan!" She stated.

"Oh I know, but I don't think I need to play seriously against Sharpener." He replied smugly.

Sharpener raged and threw the ball as fast as he could, aiming for Gohan's head. Gohan retaliated by sending the ball flying through the air with just one small tap. 4 fielders chased after the ball and everybody else stood in amazement, even the teacher. Gohan strolled from base to base around the whole field. By the time they students found the ball, Gohan had already finished and chatting with Videl.

"That was a pretty hard throw, Sharpener. Too bad you threw it at me." Gohan jeered, watching Sharpener slowly loses his sanity.

"Shut up! That was pure luck, you just hit the ball at a weird angle! Math shit!" Sharpener replied.

"Sure. Math shit!" Gohan chuckled. It seemed as if Gohan was bullying Sharpener rather than vice versa.

Gohan handed the bat to Videl and smirked.

"Have fun!" Videl smiled in response and strutted unto the field, full of confidence. Sharpener threw a curve ball to catch her out. Unfourtantely, it worked and she hit the ball at a awkward angle. It was heading straight for a fielder's hand until Gohan saw. He used a small amount of his ki to launch the ball past and into a gate. Videl stared at him in confusion as she felt the rush of ki from his direction. He looked back and mouthed the words. 'Just run!' She sprinted from base to base and sat down, still confounded by him.

"Did- did you do that?" Videl questioned, shuffling slightly away from him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He teased.

The game went on and on, eventually Videl's team winning 27-0 thanks to Gohan's help. Their P.E lessons were over and Gohan was about to head home. Until...

"Hey, idiot!" Sharpener greeted as he walked towards Gohan.

"If funny how you're calling me the idiot despite the fact, you can't do simple arithmetic." Gohan responded, feeling the fire hidden deep within his colon ignite again.

"Don't think you've beaten me yet! You got lucky today, I wasn't go to beat up the new kid. In case he scared and runs away to a different." Gohan turned around to face Sharpner, his eyes full of a invisible inferno. Sharpener's hand rested on Gohan's head as he spoke.

"Get your hands off of me." Gohan said, looking Sharpener dead in the eye.

"Or what?" He asked.

"GET YOUR FREAKING HAND OFF OF ME!" Gohan commanded, engulfed by the flame of rage.

Gohan grabbed Sharpener's arm. Tightening his grip every second. Soon Sharpener was screaming in pain, trying to break free.

"Why don't you beg for mercy? It's better than me breaking your arm!" Gohan taunted.

"I'll never do that!" Sharpner yelled in agony.

"Suit yourself, it's your funeral."

Gohan crushed Sharpener's bone and left him wailing in the hallway. Gohan chuckled as he made his way home.


	5. Chapter 5 - Deadly Rumors

Gohan flies to his window, which is wide open and quickly slips through.

"Please, don't let her no-"

But before Gohan could finish his small prayer, ChiChi dashed to his room as burst through the door to see her son.

"Gohan! How was school, son?" She asked excitedly.

He thought of just shrugging and flying out the window, but he himself was quite merry and wanted to tell her about his experience at school.

"It was quite fun. I made a friend. Her name's Videl." Gohan replied. "Well, and a bunch of enemies..."

ChiChi's eyebrow slowly raised up. Gohan knew this look, and he predicted her words accordingly.

"Her? I'm sending you to school to learn y'know. Not mess around for 6-"

"Hours a day, blah blah blah. I know, mom." He teased. She felt like responding angrily but let it slide, knowing he was a teenager and wasn't going to really care.

The rest of the day flew pass like nothing. He seemed much happier now that he wasn't trapped in a room all day feeling sorry for himself. The tired half-breed fell asleep at his desk, finding himself in a world of fantasy.

"I don't know what's happened to you but, it needs to stop! You're not like this!" He heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh please, why do you care? You hate me don't you? And anyway, nothing I do is going to change the past is it?! I'll do whatever I want to do! Sure, it might hurt as first but in the end, freedom's much sweeter than being 'good'."

Gohan saw a city of terror and chaos. Buildings on fire, rivers of blood and the screams of helpless people. He then heard footsteps, and those footsteps became loud stomps. Someone began to appear in front of him. Somebody with the most terrifying pair of eyes. As black as coal. Followed with a head of short, spiky hair. They had also the creepiest grimace on their face, death itself would flee in fear.

"Please, stop. Do it for me."

Before the the wicked figure could reply, Gohan woke up in a cold sweat.

"Was that... Dad I heard?" Gohan questioned.

He noticed that every word the scary looking demon uttered, was what he had felt in the past month. He truly felt bad about his father's death, but a part of him wanted use that as a opening. An opening for a new Gohan. He knew that his father wouldn't be proud and his family meant almost everything to him, but he couldn't hide this new aggressive, dark person inside of him.

"That was weird... Really weird." Gohan stated. He looked up at his clock above him. "5.57?" Hmm... Might as well not go back to sleep... Only got an hour."

He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. 'Could that horrible person he saw in his dream really have be him?' Part of him wanted to believe it, but part of him didn't.

He stood up and began to do homework. ChiChi noticed that his room light was on at 6:00 in the morning, so went over to check if he was okay.

"You're up awfully early this morning." She stated, sneaking up behind him.

"Oh, hey mom!" He chuckled in response. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Doing homework, huh? If you keep working like this, you'll be a great scholar one day!" She asked patting him on the head. Normally, he would stop her, but he was too distracted to notice.

"Okay, mom."

She left and smiled; he was suddenly back to his nice, calm self somehow.

'I don't know how you did it, Videl. But you performed a miracle. Thank you.'

An hour passed and it was finally time for his second day of school. He packed his bag, waved goodbye to his family (especially Goten) and made his way.

"Its been a while since I've seen Dende. Maybe I should drop in after school." Gohan pondered.

He landed infront of his school, scaring a crowd of children.

"DID HE JUST-"

A small, feminine hand grabbed Gohan's wrist. It yanked him to a corner and he followed confused. It was Videl.

"Umm... You might not want to be here today..." She whispered.

"Uh, I kinda have to." He replied back blandly.

"Look, smartass! I'm trying to save you from total humiliation. You're not completely everybody's favourite, y'know."

"Oh I know. I just don't care." Gohan chuckled. "And what do you mean, total humiliation?"

"If you really want to find out, fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!" Videl yelled. She threw her hands in the air in frustration and walked away.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Gohan asked himself.

They walked into school, everybody staring at Gohan. Many people began to whisper at chuckle to eachother, glaring at him.

"Is this what you meant by total humiliation?" He asked, sounding very deadpan.

"This is nothing. Wait till the jocks arrive." Videl muttered back.

Gohan strolled through the hallway, not caring about the rude signals or notes he received. Suddenly, a giant wearing a orange and black football jersey walked into Gohan, knocking him down. The half-Saiyan stood back up, attempting to walk past him.

"Where do you think you're going, runt?"

Gohan turned around and smirked. He knew how this would end.

"What's so funny?" The 6'8 student bent down so he could see Gohan, eye to eye. "I don't think it's wise to be laughing infront of the great Chikara!"

"First, what you think doesn't really matter to me. Second, what makes you so great?"

"What makes me so great is the fact that I can squash insects like you without breaking a sweat." Chikara countered.

"So I see. You're just one of those dumb brutes who like to pick on people smaller than you. Well, let me teach you something."

Gohan chuckled. The 14 year old fighter softly side kicked Chikara in the stomach which resulted in the oaf being slammed into a wall. He silently writhed in pain, unable to move for a while.

"You must be the new kid that everyone was talking about!" Gohan eyes opened wide, he was interested in what people said about him. "That demented freak who got abandonded by his dad! Well, you deserve it you bastard! Nobody wants an annoying, useless piece of crap like you!" Chikara yelled, standing up in pain. Gohan walked towards Chikara, an unquenchable rage growing in the pits of his stomach.

"Who the hell said that I was abandonded?!" Chikara was lifted by his collar by Gohan and was quivering in fear.

"V-Videl! I swear! Please don't kill me!" He cried.

Gohan turned around, searching for Videl. His frightful glare met her startled, azure eyes.

"G-Gohan, I never s-"

But it was too late. He'd already left the hallway and was making his way to the rooftop, his own little hiding place.

Videl chased after him, but couldn't find him in time and didn't know where he had gone. Soon class had started, and two people were missing.

At The Rooftop...

"Abandonded? I can't believe I trusted th-that snake!" Gohan yelled in frustration. "I mean, Dad was gone sometimes... But he didn't abandon us! And demented freak? I'm demented because I don't get my ass kicked by weaklings? And I deserve losing someone close to me?! WELL, YOU DESERVE TO HAVE YOUR THROAT SLICED!"

Gohan heard footsteps, climbing up the ladder which lead to the rooftop. He was about to fly away until...

"Don't move a muscle!"

Videl stood behind him, pulling his arm so he would turn around.

"Get lost. I don't want to see your face, hear your voice or even notice your presence!" Gohan said harshly.

"Look! I didn't say those things-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Gohan had walked away and entered the school building again. Videl followed, refusing to be ignored.

"Ignore me all you like, but I did not say those things about you or your dad!" Videl stated, growing annoyed.

"Then why did that idiot say you did?! Who else did I tell?" Gohan questioned, with a tiny hint of sadness in his voice. "Face it, you're no different than blonde bastard; I don't need your fake pity!"

"I don't fake pity you! I'm just concerned! And I have a right to be, no-one would randomly just act the way you did! And for the last time, I DIDN'T SAY ANY OF THAT CRAP!" Videl responded irate. Gohan's eye twitched which resulted in him pushing Videl against a locker in anger. Her eyes were no longer angry, but frightened.

"You better hope we don't cross paths again. This time, I won't hesitate to end you!"

Gohan left Videl in shock and fear. She watched as he departed and walked into his next class.

"I don't know who's doing this, but they are going to pay!" Videl mumbled, regaining confidence.


	6. Chapter 6 - Case Closed

Gohan walked his class, silent and aggravated. Videl sat in the hallway, thinking about the misunderstanding tha had just occurred.

"Who else would of known about his father's-" Videl thought, before coming to an instant conclusion. "Sharpener and Erasa heard! It was probably them! But, why blame it on me? We're friends!"

Videl sat, pondering. Was she correct?

"Plus why would they say he was abandonded? They know what ACTUALLY happened!" Videl continued to ask herself.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, douchebag. Where's Videl?" Sharpener asked Gohan, who wore a white cast over his right hand. (Because Gohan broke his hand)

"Call me douchebag one more time and I'll snap your neck." Gohan replied.

Sharpener responded with a petrified stare, as he was scared that Gohan would actually do it. He quickly got up and out of his seat and left classroom, worried about Videl. Erasa exited after him, equally worried and confused.

"Hey! You can't just leave!" Their English teacher stated. But they were already past the door, down the hall.

Videl sat quietly hearing her friends footsteps. She stood up and glared at them.

"There you are! We thought Gohan had killed you or something." Erasa stated, hugging her friend.

Videl refused to return it and just glared at Erasa. "Well, he was about to..." She replied. Videl harshly moved back, removing herself from Erasa's grip.

"Erasa, be honest with me. Did you make up the rumor's about Gohan?"

"What, no! I mean I heard them but I didn't make them up!" The blonde cried. Videl's azure eyes shifted to Sharpner, who seemed to be chuckling to himself.

"That means you did! Why?!"

"Because that asshole thought it was okay to embarrass me!" Sharpener argued back.

"The only asshole here is you, Sharpener! Gohan lost his father, you don't know how it to live without someone who was close to you! And you don't get use that pain as a weakness! You know for whatever reason Gohan feels terrible about his father's death! What the hell compelled you to say that he was abandonded, that his father probably hated him, which would make him only feel worse? He isn't demented, he's going through something named depression!" She retorted.

Sharpener stood speechless. What she said was true.

"What annoys me the most... You knew this would hurt Gohan. Badly. So you shifted the blame on me!" Videl stated, her tone more soft but still appalled.

"Videl-"

"Save it, Sharpener!" She interrupted. She launched a punch at Sharpener's stomach, and he tumbled to the ground in pain. Videl dashed, trying to get as far as possible from him. Erasa was quick to follow her and they both entered their English class room, ignoring their teacher.

"I'm getting sick of you guys, entering and exiting my classroom as you like!"

"Whatever..." Videl muttered loud enough for her teacher to hear.

Gohan placed his head on the desk and sighed.

 _"Dad obviously was mad with me, but he wouldn't leave his wife and new born son fatherless because of my ignorance. He wouldn't just abandon Mom! What if what Videl and Sharpener is true, I'm unwanted by him! Dad probably does hate me..."_ He thought. _"Argh! Why do I keep feeling sorry for myself? He's dead and nothing I could do could change that! If he hates me, oh well. He's gone so I'm one step closer to freedom. Plus he couldn't of been a perfect dad anyway, who forces a 5 year old fight?"_

Gohan continued to mentally bicker for the rest of the lesson, a distant side of him incrementally winning the debate. The bell for second period screeched and everybody began to pack there equipment and we're ready to leave.

"Class dismissed!"

Gohan was the first person to the leave the classroom, and Videl chased after him. He noticed someone was following him and sped up, which caused her to sprint. He copied and soon it was a game or Cat And Mouse. He sprinted the stairwell as so did she. They reached the first floor and Videl had enough. She leaped unto his back, stopping him.

"What the hell!" He screamed as he struggled to push her off his back. However her grip didn't weaken and they continued to wrestle.

"I'm not getting off until you listen to me!" She replied. "It was Sharpener! Not me! He blamed it on me, Gohan! He even admitted it!"

Gohan stopped struggling. He wanted vengeance, and to know why is only friend had to be caught in the cross fire between himself and Sharpener.

"Then, we're going to get revenge! Gohan chuckled.

"We're?-"

Gohan flung Videl over his shoulder from his back. She squealed in shock but then glared at him.

"I'm capable of walking, you know!" She uttered, rudely. Gohan ignored her, and felt her end her small tantrum as she stopped kicking his bag.

"Sharpener should be coming from English right?" Gohan asked.

"Uh, yeah."

They walked nearer to their previous classroom and spotted their targeted student.

"You can put me down now!" He obeyed her and gently released her to the floor, Sharpener staring in anger and confusion.

"G-Gohan!" Sharpener cried. "I-"

"Normally I would punch you but I'm too curious about something. Why Videl of all people?"

Her ear blue eyes opened wide, she didn't expect him to ask that question. Sharpener began to stutter in fear.

"Yeah, why me?" She questioned, glaring at Sharpener.

"Ugh, fine! For the last day, you've completely ignored me! I didn't want to lose to you to a nerd!" Sharpener explained.

Videl's and Gohan's jaws dropped. Videl's fixed glare slowly evaporated into a smirk.

"I never knew you were so jealous!" Videl jeered. Sharpener went red with embarrassment.

"I'm not jealous!" He replied, his voice breaking slightly. She raised her eyebrow and looked and Gohan with the corner of her eye, formulating some kind of plan in her head.

"Oh really, then you wouldn't mind if I did this?"

Videl pulled Gohan by the shirt towards her and kissed him. He stood surprised and refused to return the kiss. She held on to his shirt as she kissed him and Sharpner began to feel faint. Several eyes stared upon them, including teachers.

"Did- you just-" Sharpener muttered in shock.

"Why does it matter? It's not like you're jealous or anything. Because if you were, that would mean that you liked me. And you don't, right Sharpener?" Videl continued.

"Argh..."

The blonde haired boy walked away, frustrated and humiliated. Videl chuckled while Gohan stared in shock.

"What was that for?" He asked, absolutely flabbergasted.

"To make Sharpener jealous, duh!" She replied casually.

"Did you have to kiss me though?"

"Eh, I couldn't think of any else which would have left him as angry." She stated, blandly. Gohan grinned back.

"Actually, I think it's because you wanted to." The half-Saiyan teased.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. It was to piss him off, it didn't mean anything." Videl retorted. "I'd rather kiss a dog than you ever again."

"Well, you're not completely attractive either, Videl." He taunted.

"Omph!"

Videl punched him in a 'fragile' area and Gohan fell to his knees in pain. She fled to class, hoping that Gohan wouldn't catch up with her. He held his crotch and began to softly wheeze for air.

"I guess that wasn't smart..." Gohan chuckled.

 **Thank you for reading up to Chapter 6! Sorry that this chapter was quite short and seemed a little rushed. I have a lot of school work to catch up to and I promised myself I would get this Chapter done before the Half Term break starts. I just about made the deadline!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Videl's Saviour

Gohan stumbles into class just making it on time. Videl sits on her desk, silently beckoning Gohan. Chikara notices and tries to take the seat next to her but Gohan intervenes. A small but powerful wave of ki launches Chikara backwards into the wall. Gohan hurries and sits next to her, smiling.

"Okay, that was definitely you that time." She states. " You've got to teach me how to do that!"

"I'm not really the teaching type." Gohan chuckles.

"I didn't ask you if you were, Gohan." Videl retorted.

"Wow. Who's the smartass now?" Gohan jeered. Videl gave him a sarcastic smile but was distracted by a note, given to her by a fellow classmate.

It read, 'I can't you believe your still hanging with that misfit dork. Thought you would of come to your senses by now.'

Gohan saw her scrunch up the paper; it has obviously annoyed her.

"What's that?" The 14 year old half-breed asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing..." She lied.

Before she could discard of it, Gohan snatched the note her grasp and opened it. He read it word by word, growing angrier by the second. He incinerated until it was nothing but ashes in his hand. Videl sat in shock and wonder, Gohan reminded her of someone. Could he have been? No, that would have been impossible. Well, nothing's impossible. Videl decided to forget about it and focus on the math lesson that was being taught. Then suddenly...

"Videl? Can you hear me? We need your help up in East City. A gang of thieves are attacking a jewellery store. They have hostages!"

The voice was coming from Videl's watch. An officer was contacting her through a communication device which was implanted into it.

"I'll be on my way!" She responded sharply. Videl dashed out the classroom and made her way to the rooftop. She opened the capsule where her helicopter was contained and made her way. Gohan sat completely shocked.

"Didn't you know? Since Videl's is the World Champion's kid, she helps the police force and fights criminals!" A pupil explained to Gohan. "She usually comes out fine, although sometimes she might end a little roughed up."

Gohan's face transformed from shock to worry.

 _'Videl... Be safe out there. I don't want to lose someone else I care about...'_

Meanwhile...

"I can see the target. I'm ready to go, officer." Videl stated. She landed her aircraft and hurried to the battlefield.

"Sir, let the woman and child go. We've brought you the food and water you have requested." A police officer stated.

Videl lurked from behind the jewellery store's building. She saw and could hear the terrified cries of an innocent child and her mother attempting to comfort her. It created a small throbbing feeling in Videl's chest. She turned the pain into anger and made her first move.

"Hmph!"

Videl launched a mighty kick at one of the thieves, knocking him out cold. She then speedily untied the two traumertised hostages and walked up to the gigantic, robust criminal; challenging him. They exchanged blows, Videl gradually becoming overpowered. Meanwhile, Gohan could sense everything which made him more anxious.

"You have a lot of guts, stepping up to me!" The thief jeered.

"Likewise!" Videl countered, launching a punch at him. She was obviously beginning to grow tired and her exhaustion weakened her.

In the classroom...

" _Crap! Videl's in danger!"_ Gohan thought. His hand made a fist and his legs shook.

"Dude, are you okay?" A pupil asked him.

"I've got to go! Now!" He yelled, sprinting out the classroom. The class stared in shock as he sprinted down the hall, climbed to the rooftop and flew as fast as he could in Videl's direction.

Videl recieved a forceful punch and flew back. She wailed as she held her face in pain. She couldn't open her right eye, no matter how hard she tried. As she held her face, she noticed blood trickle on to her hands.

"It's about time that I end this!" The brute chuckled. A pistol was raised at Videl, and she quivered with fear. This was the end. Gohan felt the unease in her ki and sped up, hoping he could save her in time. The crook pulled the trigger and...

"Bang!"

A bullet came speeding through the air, cutting through wind and reflected of Gohan, who was shielding Videl.

"What? Who's this?" The criminal stared at the lead bullet on the ground. "You're supposed to be dead..."

Gohan ignored the confound oaf and held his agonised friend in his arms.

"Gohan?" Videl managed to mutter before she fainted.

"Videl?!" Gohan cried. He was apprehensive until he noticed Videl's soft breathing.

"You. You're screwed." Gohan stated, turning around to see the crooks face. He had obviously taken some damage from Videl and almost as worn out as she was.

"Why's that, little man?" The crook jeered, trying to hide his incontrovertible fear of the boy.

' _I must of being seeing things, last time I checked humans couldn't deflect bullets. There must of been something wrong with my gun.'_

 _"_ Because you just pissed me off. And the last person who did that died!" Gohan answered.

The young half-breed appeared behind the crook and kicked him. The miscreant was sent crashing into a building, his bones shattered. Gohan payed no attention to his screams of pain and sauntered to the defeated thief.

"I'm sorry. I surrender. Please don't kill me!" Gohan's eyes fixed on him with a harsh glare. He clenched fist and stomped on the paralysed lawbreaker.

"Why should I spare you? You've probably killed countless innocent people, and if I was one second later Videl would have died! What makes you think that I'd show YOU mercy?!" He spat irate. "No. You're going to know what happens when you hurt my friends."

A small, yellow ki blast formed from Gohan's hand. Videl woke up and saw the bright light coming from the store. She stood up and peered through one of the smashed windows but there only stood Gohan. Nobody else. The police stood in shock and sauntered inside as Gohan exited stealthily with a proud smirk on his face. He walked over to Videl, who was weary and injured.

"You going to be okay?" He asked.

"I guess so." She replied.

"You're eye... It's.."

"I'll be alright. It's not like I'm completely blind or anything." Videl chuckled. She recieved a short, sweet smile back. They walked down the road in silence.

"Gohan, can I ask you a stupid question?"

The 14 year old warrior nodded his head and stopped walking to listen. She copied and they stood, looking into eachother's eyes for a few seconds until she finally spoke.

"In the Cell Game videos, there was a boy. He has the same kind of hair as you and you guys are about the same height. He seemed to be staying on par with Cell, well, from what I saw." Gohan's eyes shifted from Videl's and into the distance. As she recapped the Cell Games, it felt as if he was reliving the horrific nightmare. She stood in silence as she watched him tightly clench his fists and open them again, realising that his past would never be set right again.

"Gohan?" She asked concerned. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with concerned, sympathetic eyes.

"Oh. Sorry. Just day dreaming." He sheepishly chuckled as he tried to forget what he was remembering.

"Oh my gosh, it was you. You were the little boy! Who was with those others guys. I got from one of the old tournament sheets that one of the guys there was named Goku, an old WMA champion. For some reason he wasn't there at the end of the Cell Games..." Videl stated, realising her mistake as soon as she finished her last sentence. "He was your father, wasn't he?"

He ignored her question and stared at the ground. The dry, rocky barrier which kept him from pummelling into the center of the Earth. As he remember the Cell Games, he often felt like he was being internally killed. Burnt. He didn't want to think about his mistake any longer. He didn't want to keep feeling bad for himself. But something in the back of the half-Saiyan's mind kept telling him not let it go. That there's still hope. And even if it's almost impossible to correct, he shouldn't let it go. Not to forget how much he cared, how much he loved and to let his emotions be his strength.

"I get if you don't want to talk about it..." she muttered, putting her arm around him in a comforting way. He felt uncomfortable and awkward but let her continue to try to cheer him up. Her soft touch made him feel quite safe. He caught her by surprise as he brought her into a hug.

"What is this for?" The weary female asked.

"Even though, I've repeated hurt you and everybody else, you've always been there for me. Thank you." He replied tightening grip but not enough to hurt her. She released herself from him and chuckled.

"Well, I don't know how I could ALWAYS be there for you when we've only known eachother for 3 days. And I should be thanking you, you saved my life! Thank you, Gohan."

He smiled at her they stared at eachother for a while. Things became awkward and Gohan decided to break the silence.

"Well, I guess we'd better get you to a hospital. You look pretty horrible." He stated.

"Wow, no chill." She countered.

"I didn't mean it like that-" He defended before she cut him off.

"I know what you meant. You seriously need to calm down!" She laughed.

Gohan shrugged and strolled towards the nearest hospital they could find, chatting the whole way. She almost forget about her injury until she tried to open her right eye but failed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Fatherly Love

The two teenagers slowly made their way to the East City Hospital. Videl became more exhausted with every step but refused to accept help from Gohan.

"Videl, you're obviously tired, so why are you so keen on walking? You barely see in one eye." Gohan asked frustrated.

"Okay, I get you're concerned and all but I'd rather not be seen with you carrying me right now." She replied harshly.

"Huh?"

Gohan didn't understand what she meant. Was it because she was embarrassed to be with him? Or was it because she didn't want the media creating a false image of them; Videl was pretty famous.

"Look, Gohan. You're sweet and all, I mean when you want to be, and I don't mean that I don't want people to see me with you because I'm embarrased. It's just that, my dad's probably on his way as we speak and if he sees me with a boy, I'm screwed." She stated. "A cop probably told him what happened and this would be the first place I'd head after a fight like that."

He nodded, finally understanding what she meant.

"I guess you and me aren't that different after all." He chuckled. "I mean, when my mom found out that my new friend as school was a girl, she almost flipped."

Videl gave him a small but noticeable smile. She buckled as she attempted to walk unto a step. Just before she before she hit the ground, Gohan caught her.

"Now can I help you?" He asked looking terribly smug.

She grunted and she rolled her eyes, which meant a reluctant yes. Gohan lifted her unto his back and she held on to his neck. He sighed and rested on him, closing both of her eyes and absorbing his warmth. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered jokingly. But she just ignored him and continue to relax, gaining a small amount of strength.

She didn't notice but Gohan began to fly, making the distance much shorter. They arrived in a less a minute and landed.

"We're here." He laughed.

"That was fast." She mumbled.

Gohan dashed to reception and explained that she was badly wounded and needed assistance just walking. The nurse nodded and in a matter of seconds Videl was in an Emergency Room. He sat and waited for her, he wouldn't leave for anything. A few minutes passed and he became more anxious. He knew her injuries weren't fatal, but they were pretty close. She had a purple bruise upon her small but quite muscular shoulders and her right eye was completely swollen and bloody. That was enough for him to be scared.

Suddenly a robust and hairy man wearing a white cape and a maroon shirt with matching baggy trousers came barging through the entrance.

"Is she okay?! Where's my daughter?" He yelled at the nurse. She stood in shock and awe.

"Mr Sa- Um... Videl's is currently being treated by our doctors." The nurse replied startled.

"Where is she? I want to see her!"

"I'm sorry but we let you in the treatment room right now. You'll have to wait. Is there a chance you know that young man over there? He's the person who brought your daughter here safetly." The nurse asked, pointing at Gohan. Gohan noticed and looked away, he heard what was going on and didn't want to have to deal with this fool. The same fool that took credit for his greatest achievement. He had a bone to pick with him but this wasn't the time or the place, and he was too distracted by the worry his heart. Hercule strolled over to him, glaring.

"How do you know Videl?" He asked trying to sound intimidating however Gohan didn't care in the slightest.

"Uh... She's a school friend." Gohan answered, trying not to make eye contact.

"Well, I appreciate that you care about her well being but shouldn't get of yourself, punk. If anything happens I will be the first person to help her - she is MY daughter. And shouldn't you be in school?"

"Look, I saved your daughter's life; the least I could get is a thank you!" Gohan snapped.

"Saved her life?"

"Said daughter was held at gunpoint by a criminal robbing a jewellery store." The half-breed explained. "I was able to save her; if I was just a second late, you might not of had a daughter anymore!"

Hercule in stood in shock. His stare of shock became skeptical and curious.

"Well, I'm happy that she's safe, but how were you even there in the first place? Your story seems unbelievable. How do you save someone from a bullet? And she wouldn't need help from a scrawny kid like you." He chuckled idiotically.

Gohan completely snapped at that statement and stood up to face the 'World Champion.'

"Do you recognise me? I was little boy at the Cell Games. The little boy that proved to be stronger everyone else. Including you." Gohan's glare became harsher and harsher. Everybody in the room stared in shock. Hercule looked at him in disbelief and annoyance but the more he saw him, the more it appeared true. His short spiked black hair, his cold ebony eyes. It was almost undeniable after that he was the kid. Especially when Hercule had the pleasure of seeing him up close on that day.

"You can't possibly be serious..." He mumbled, starting to feel intimidated by Gohan's glare.

Hercule stepped back and turned the other way in arrogance.

"Please, I wouldn't say that you're stronger than ME. You're just a kid."

Hercule regretted each word as it came from his mouth. He hoped that Gohan would just drop the matter and walked away, but the boy wasn't one to annoy.

"Oh really, why don't fight then?" Gohan asked smirking. He would finally get revenge on him. He didn't care about fame or anything, but he knew that it wasn't right to do such a thing.

"Uh, uh... Come on, I'm not going to fight a little kid! How old are you anyway? 10?" Hercule retorted.

"You obviously don't listen well, I'm in your daughters school. I'm 14, idiot. Don't worry this won't be a fight, it'll be your death." Gohan replied harshly.

Hercule began to rage, his nostrils flared, but calmed down when he noticed that everybody was looking at him.

"You can kill me? Wow. Kids these days."

There he went again! Speaking before thinks, but this time it could of been his undoing. He walked away from Gohan and sat across the room, glaring at him.

' _My oh my, there are lively. Poor boy, he thinks that he's strong enough to face the world champion. Well, he's got the right attitude; aim for the best!'_ The nurse thought.

Gohan's black, cold orbs met Hercule's blue ones. He wanted to leave, go back to school and get the day over with, but his body refused to obey his desires. He found himself sitting, constantly panicking. 'What if she's never the same?' 'What if she doesn't survive today?' He tried to shun such horrific scenarios from his mind however he couldn't. Videl was the only person why saw good in him when he was cold, she was only person who cared for him. He wanted-HAD to do the same.

Hours passed by and eventually Videl awoke. She came from the ER with bandages and an eye patch. Gohan's face lit up as he saw her smile at him, she was surprised he had stayed. It was 6:00.


	9. Chapter 9 - Anwsering Reviews :) Skip!

**_Thank you for reading up to Chapter 9. Sorry about the wait between 7 and 8 and I sincerely apologise for the mix up between my stories in Chapter 7. I was typing very late and I clicked the wrong document. In this chapter I'll be replying to the reviews I've recieved. (Just skip this chapter if you want to)_**

 ** _WineIXI: Well, thank you very much. I am glad to hear that. :) See you._**

 ** _Sanic: Thanks. I didn't think that it would become half as popular/cherished as it. It brings me great joy to read such nice reviews._**

 ** _estrella . ahr. 2_** ** _2: Thanks. So did I! That's why I decided to write a story like this. (Sorry for the random spaces in your username, when I typed it weren't appearing for some weird reason.)_**

 ** _Cruzerblade: I know right? To be honest, I'm basing Gohan's behaviour off what I thought Kakarot's would of been. Just, less brutal. I'm exceptionally happy to hear that you are enjoying this story._**

 ** _Drama Llama-Sama: I understand and thank you for taking time to give me such respectable and helpful criticism. My friends and family agreed when they read and I've been trying to edit/up level my writing. I'm sorry you haven't recieved any enjoyment from it and I will try my very best to correct my mistakes. I've taken all of your points to heart and I must say again, thank you for writing this. Many could of just insulted me and left me confused, but you've taken the time to explain the flaws. I hope you re-read and tell me your opinion again._**

 ** _Cruzerblade: I must thank you for such words and I'm shocked that you find my writing humorous. I thought it was quite bland but it seems that I was wrong. And in this story, Gohan was 14 when fought Cell. It has only been a month since the Cell Games and I haven't gotten to Gohan's birthday just yet. I'm ecstatic that you enjoy my story a lot._**

 ** _MODdenial: Good question. The anwser is... I haven't decided yet. :P Keep reading and let's both find out. xD_**

 ** _fanakatsuki: Thank you. :)_**

 ** _The Innocence of power: Huh. :P I guess that is true. You've made some very valid and shocking points. Well done. Thanks for reminding me of that! And I'm really happy that you like the story._**

 ** _Well, that was all the reviews for now. :) And after a long debate with my nephew, I've decided that there might be a LITTLE romance in my story but nothing for now. And nothing to mature. So GohanXVidel fans, you can go crazy again. xD Thank you for reading and I hope you keep reading. Goodbye!_**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Race Against The Clock

Videl and Gohan exchanged looks of joy and relief. She was about to run and hug but he father caught her first and enveloped her into a bear hug. She winced in pain as she felt his chest squeeze her arm which was laying in a sling. He quickly moved back and gave her an apologetic smile. Gohan stared at he two. She was happy and healthy and the swelling on her eye had gone down. He was about to make his way back home until...

"Gohan?" She walked up to him and slipped her free hand into his, causing him to freeze.

"Thank you. For everything." She whispered softly.

"No problem." He answered.

Hercule stood in anger, he didn't like the sight of his only child and the half-breed together. Gohan and Videl stood there, staring into eachother's eyes until Gohan remembered; his mother was probably terrified, wondering where on Earth her eldest child was. He quickly removed his hand from hers.

"Well, I should be going. See you tommorow, rest well, Videl." He chuckled before dashing out the hospital. Now that Videl was safe he had to deal with another life and death situation; explaining to his mother that he had skipped school and why he was coming back at 6:00 at night. He flew home exhausted. Meanwhile, Videl and her father were making their way home aswell.

"Videl. What was that about?" He asked, catching her by surprise.

"Was what about?"

"The boy! You know what I said about dating." Her father replied. She rolled her eyes (or eye) and smirked.

"You can only date a boy who can ever prove stronger than me, blah blah blah." She mocked. "First, Gohan COULD be stronger than you from what I've seen. Second, we're just friends- we met eachother just 2 days ago. Third, he probably doesn't like me."

"Please, there is no way that scrawny wimp is stronger than me." He laughed. ' _I don't want those two hanging out, if she finds out what happened, I'm screwed!'_

"Whatever..." She mumbled.

The rest of their drive was silent, with Videl thinking about how lucky she was for Gohan to be around. She was at the mercy of a heartless murderer until he showed up; how did he even save her? All she remembered was him holding her, his body distorting from the sound of gunshots. He couldn't have taken bullets for her or something, he wouldn't of be there carrying her to safety.

When Gohan reached his house he prepared himself for a one-sided screaming match with his mother. But what really occurred was him being caught in a giant hug from her.

"What happened, son? The school called me; said you left unexpectedly and didn't come back." Chi Chi asked with a concerned and shattering voice.

Gohan removed himself from his mother's grasp. He sighed, knowing it was going to be a long explanation.

"Videl's dad is the world champion guy. Because she's been specially trained in self defence she works with the police force and tries to stop criminals and crap." Gohan stated. His mother gave him a harsh look for his foul language but nodded understandingly as he continued. "She was held at gunpoint by one of the crooks and I knew something was wrong, her ki felt uneasy. I had to help her! So I left and fortunately I made it in time. She was still pretty hurt from the fight so I helped her to a hospital. I didn't want to leave until I knew she was a hundred percent alright."

She caught the half breed in a bear hug and smiled. She knew he wasn't the same, but his cold, icy exterior, it was beginning to melt away. He showed that he still cared for others which was a good sign that he wasn't completely gone.

"Gohan?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"You're a good kid. And I'm very proud of you. Don't ever forget that." She said softly into his ear. He smiled and removed himself from the hug and sauntered to his room, launching himself unto his bed.

"Mom was right. Going to school was a good idea." He whispered to himself. He layed on top of his covers quietly as sleep began to slowly take authority of his consciousness. He drifted away into a deep sleep, a subtle smirk as he rested.

The next morning came quicker than he expected and in almost no time at all it was almost time to leave. Gohan woke up, grogginess blinding his thoughts. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock which layed above him.

"7:35..." He muttered, sleepily. His tired eyes opened wide and jumped from his bed in shock.

"Shit! 7:35?! I'm supposed to be out of the house by now!" The half-Sayain stated. Rushing, ran into his bathroom and brush his teeth furiously. Out of fear and the fact he was rushing, he accidentally snapped the toothbrush between his fingers.

"Damn it!" He gurgled, spitting out the toothpaste from his mouth. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

He peered over at the clock again. It read 7:37.

"I can still make it on time if I hurry!" He assured himself. The 14 year old leaped out his windows, then stopped in his tracks.

"I'm forgetting something, aren't I?..." He mumbled.

... What could it have been... He had his house key, his silver and blue watch, and his...

"MY BAG!" He exclaimed. He strode back into his room and grabbed his bag which was sitting beside his desk. He then lifted off and flew at top speed towards the city. Cars passed him by on the ground, accompanied by pedestrians who attempted to make their way to their 6 hour hellhole. He landed behind the corner so he didn't draw attention to himself, which he hated. It was just 7:45. School would start in 15 minutes and still had 1 mile and a half to walk, until he noticed someone familiar drive by.

"Hey Gohan. Hop in." They offered. It was Erasa.

"Okay. Thanks." He obeyed her and entered the back seat. Someone else was at the front, someone who obviously didn't like the boy as they had rolled their eyes when he opened the car door.

"Why is he here?" Sharpener questioned rudely.

"Hey, be nice!" She ordered.

Everybody was tense and sat quietly, hoping that someone would break the silence and create a more comfortable atmosphere. Gohan decided to be their saviour and speak.

"By the way, Erasa. I'm sorry for what I said." He mumbled.

"Oh, it's okay." She laughed. "It's not your fault anyway, I was being a bit much."

The silence then again regained its authority everybody sat, awkwardly staring out of windows.

"So what's going on between you and Videl?" She asked teasingly. The two males grunted in annoyance.

"Nothing..." Gohan replied.

"Are you sure? You two seem pretty friendly together." Erases laughed.

"Perhaps a little too friendly." Sharpener muttered.

"Jealous, much?" Erasa taunted, elbowing Sharpener lightly. She looked at the half breed through the mirror of her car. "I think you'd make a really cute couple, Gohan."

"Please, it would never work. First, mom would kill me. Second, Videl would probably end up trying to kill me. Third, she wouldn't want to date me anyway." Gohan stated. Erasa found his reasons somewhat humorous as she began laughing uncontrollably.

"You're missing the point here, you obviously like her, Gohan. Do YOU want to go out with her?" Erasa questioned. Gohan had to think for a second about his anwser. He felt as if he was put under oath; everything he said can and would be used against him.

"I don't know what I want, really. For now, I can say that she's a nice friend. And we've only known eachother for 3 days." He replied cautiously.

Erasa stared at the road and attempted parking, with more concentration then ever. The parking lot was full and she had to find a place in the next 2 minutes or they would all be late. After scanning the area repeatedly, she found one. Until, a giant, red sports car came speeding in, bumping into Erasa's small, yellow convertible. A familiar, ruby haired jock appeared to be the possessor of the car. It was Chikara. Gohan wasn't going have this. He wasn't going let the oaf make him and his friend and Sharpener late. Well, him and Erasa. He hopped out of her car and walked decided to confront Chikara, who had exited his car aswell.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to mask the fear in his voice.

"What you did was dangerous, y'know. And that was our spot. Move your car." Chikara's eyes opened wide, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He felt a sudden rush of courage however said courage was really just overvalued stupidity.

"Our spot? Please, I'll park wherever the hell I want. Got a problem with that, little man?" He taunted.

Those were all Gohan needed to hear. The dark, aggressive side of Gohan suddenly arose and Chikara was on his knees from the amount of power Gohan has used as he pushed on the tower of a man's shoulder. He recieved a short but painful punch from Gohan to his to his stomach. Chikara gasped for air but was silenced when Gohan pulled him by his shirt collar.

"Now, I'm going tell you one more time because I know you're not a good listener. Move your car." He ordered, deadpan. The half-Saiyan let go of his collar and Chikara rose to his feet and jumped back into his car. He obeyed the half-breed and Erasa moved her car into the free slot, while Sharperener sat gobsmacked. The slightest thing ticked Gohan off and Gohan was almost heartless in his moments of anger; it was what made the half breed so fearful.

Videl stood inside, staring as Gohan walked in. He smiled at her and they began to walk through the hall together. This nice, peaceful attitude was what she liked about Gohan, but not she had just witnessed; not the malicious kid who had wiped a common thief from the face of the Earth. Not the Gohan who had attacked her on his first day. Not the one who had eradicated Cell.

"7:58... I just about made it in time." He chuckled.

"Yeah." She replied half-heartedly. She distracted still by scenario that had just occurred. They strolled into class together, taking their seats.

 ** _This was a LONG chapter. Well, I wanted to make it extra long since there is a possibility that I won't be uploading for the next few weeks. Thank you for reading Chapter 10 of What I've Become!_**


	11. Chapter 11 - More Than You'd Think

The two walked into their class together, with Erasa and Sharpener behind them. It seemed as if they had a free period as no teacher was there. They sat and chatted away. 5 minutes, 10. Still no teacher. What kind of school was this?

"Okay, I know I'm to all this public school stuff, but isn't there supposed to be a teacher for every lesson?" Gohan asked, confused.

"Not necessarily. Sometimes we have free periods; that's either when the teacher are in a meeting or if our supply is too busy teaching another class. Usually, we cut class." Videl answered. Her eyes widened and she gleamed in excitement. "Hey, Gohan! Want to go to the mountains? It's like 20 minutes away from the school."

"Why the mountains? Wouldn't you want to go to a mall or something?"

"Why would I want to do that? And I like the mountains; it's really peaceful there. And the view is great. I've been going there since I was 11 and just started Middle School. It was like my little hiding place." Videl answered.

Videl recieved a smile from the half breed. Even though they seemed to live in completely different worlds, they had more in common than the other thought. His smile dissolved and he shook his head, disapprovingly.

"We can't. First of all, a teacher could be here any minute. Second - you're injured." He stated.

She moaned, irritated by his concern. She rolled her eyes and lifted her arm from her white sling and threw the fabric off her neck. She winced slightly at the pain but firmed it to prove her point. Her eye was still purple but the swelling had completely vanished and she could open it more successfully.

"Stop being such a scaredy cat. Let's go!" She said, grabbing his wrist with her unharmed hand.

"I'm not being a scaredy cat. I'm being a My-Mom-Would-Kill-Me-If-She-Knew-I-Skipped-Class." He retorted.

"She isn't here though, is she?" Videl argued. "Look, I'm going. If you're coming, come. If not, too bad."

Videl jumped from her chair and left the classroom. Gohan sighed; why was she so stubborn? He was just looking out for her. He got up and ran for the blue-eyed devil. He caught up with her and she glared at her.

"This is the only time I'm ever doing this." He muttered.

"If you're with me, it certainly won't be the last." He chuckled. The two made their way to the rooftop and Videl was about to open a capsule until Gohan stopped her.

"Hop on." He ordered softly. She stood confused, why? What was he up to?

"Why?"

"Do you need a reason for everything?" He sighed in annoyance. She put her hands in the air in a surrendering way and did as she was told.

"What are you going to-" She asked before being silenced by the sight of the land below her. She didn't like not being on a flat, secure surface.

"What the hell?" She asked flabbergasted.

Gohan didn't anwser and continued to fly through the air. He scanned the area to find a small mountain area. He turned towards it and landed within a couple of minutes. He didn't want to fly too fast as he had a fragile and injured human on his back. He landed and layed Videl on her back unto the grass. She didn't speak for a couple of minutes.

"You're teaching me how to fly. No questions. I remember that in the Cell Games, you and your friends seemed to drop from the sky."

He didn't anwser for a while. He just looked up at the beauty he had the privilege to marvel at. The sky's deep blue contrasting against the red/brown mountains in the distance. The clouds hid some of the substantial trees away from sight but it only made the scenery much more beautiful.

"I haven't seen a view like this since I was training with my dad. (And Piccolo) It was so breathtaking - it made me remember what I was always fighting for. What I needed to protect." Videl stared, not completely understanding what he meant however she nodded. They laid there for a while, staring into the distance. Videl gulped, which Gohan turn his head to look at her. She looked as if she was about cry.

"My dad would never take me to the mountains. Neither would my mom. They would think it was useless. Sometimes I wondered if they cared about me." Videl stated. "Like, I know they cared. But they wouldn't really spend time with me. My dad just buys me whatever I ask for and in his book, he's a good dad. You're lucky you had a parent who truly cared for you."

Gohan looked at her and noticed that a tear fell from her eye. He moved his hand to wipe it and chuckled.

"Your dad probably loves you but he's too busy to spend time with quality time with you. And I've seen that he cares."

She chuckles back. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make this all sad."

"It's cool."

Gohan shuffles closer to her and puts his arm around her. She winces at the slight pain but instantly relaxes.

"Tell me about the Cell Games." He frowns at her. "I mean you don't have to."

He sighs and explains everything to her. She frowns at the thought of him being pummelled by Cell and tears began to form in his eyes when it came to his father's death. It was still a touchy subject as it had happened only 4 weeks ago.

"So my dad has been lying to the entire world?!" She asked, infuriated.

He nodded.

"I can't believe it. It seemed kind of... Off anyway. Like Cell's 'light shows and tricks' wiped out an entire army! Last time I checked light couldn't kill!"

"Actually-"

"I swear if you try to correct me I will throw of this mountain, Gohan!" Videl snapped.

"... Eat a Snickers..." The half breed teased. Videl chuckled and snuggled in closer to him and layed her head on his chest.

"The funny thing is, I've only known you for 3 days but it feels like forever." Videl stated.

"Maybe it's because in the past three days: we had a fight, made up, played probably the most competitive baseball match ever, I beat your boyfriend up, beat up jock, momentarily almost killed you and then aved your life." Gohan listed.

"Please, Sharpener isn't my boyfriend. Just ew. And you wouldn't of killed me."

"I could of. I was pretty mad."

The two sat there, chatting and smiling. They didn't want to even think about leaving, they were too comfortable where they were. Minutes after Erasa and Sharpener showed up, chuckling at the sight of the two together.

"Are we interrupting something?" Erasa teased.

Gohan's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. He hadn't even sensed that she was arriving; he had been to distracted by Videl. The two sat up and turned around to see them, Videl shifting away from the embarrased 14 year old.

"Uh, no. Not at all." Videl responded.

Erasa walked over to Videl and sat next to her. She examined her face, noticing that she too had an embarrassed look on her face. "You are such a liar! You guys totally like eachother!" The blonde accused.

Gohan and Videl both jumped to their feet, Videl momentarily ignoring the sharp pain in her muscles.

"No we don't!" Gohan replied.

"We're just friends! Nothing else!" Videl added. Shockingly, those words stung Gohan. A part of his mind was wishing that they would become something more than friends. He quickly shunned the thought of them together from his mind.

"I don't believe you in the slightest." Sharpener chuckled. He didn't like the thought of them together either but shipping the two seemed to anger her and he was desperately seeking a new push-to-annoy button.

"Shut up! How about you and Erasa?!" Videl snarled. The two blondes looked at eachother and shrugged. Sharpener continued to torment her and this time Gohan didn't feel like fighting back.

"Why so mad? It's not like you _like_ him or anything, right Videl?" Videl's jaw dropped. It hurt to hear her own words be bounced back at her. She was usually the one make him speechless, not the other way round. She glared at him and whispered to Gohan,

"This is your cue to kill him."

The half breed smirked maliciously and stepped forward, towards Sharpener.

"Okay, why not? I haven't used you as a punching bag since Monday." Sharpener stepped back in fear.

"No way, dude. I've still got a cast on from the last time we fought." Sharpener muttered. Erasa placed a hand on his shoulder which caused him slightly tense.

"By fought, you mean when Gohan kicked you're ass?"

"Pretty much!" Videl chimed in. Everybody began laughing, this time Sharpener being the subject. They all sat down and began chat together, everybody becoming more friendly. Even Gohan and Sharpener, though there was still a whole lot of tension between the two.


	12. Chapter 12 - Bitches In Ditches

**_First of all, I must say THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT I'M GETTING ON THIS STORY. I'm literally amazed by the amount of compliments and helpful reviews I'm receiving. Seriously! As English isn't my first language, I always double check my spelling and things with Google Translate. :p I often make loads of mistakes and there are MANY flaws in my writing I must say. As I'm on a slightly extended weekend with no work (FINALLY) I'll try to add 3 new chapters, maybe even more. You guys deserve more than a chapter in over a week. Oh my, I should just get on with the story. Bye!_**

"I just hate the fact that there's a new tournament coming up and I can't train. I might not even be able to take part!" Videl moaned. Gohan's eyes opened wide, was very intrigued about this 'new tournament.' Last time they had a tournament his father died.

"What tournament?" Gohan asked.

"We don't completely know but word on the street says that there is going to be a tournament in a few months. It's kinda like a mini world championship for Mr Cash's brat's birthday." Sharpener explained.

"Brat?" Videl chuckled.

"Please, that kid's more spoilt than the eggs salad Erasa made last Friday." Sharpener joked. That snarky comment rewarded him with a small punch to the rib. It wasn't that hard, but the fact he was injured and sore all over made him feel as fragile as glass. Videl shuddered at the memory of said food.

"Come on, you too. It wasn't that bad! Sure it was... Slightly warm." Erasa debated.

"Mate, that shit looked radioactive. Forget guns, if I was within smelling range with that, I would of been a complete goner!" Videl jeered. As the two females traded insults, Gohan sat and thought quietly to himself. Time passed and they were all chatting away again as if they were a miniature youth club. Gohan quickly remembered something, his eyes widened suddenly. Gohan looked at his watch, shaking with fear.

"Guys... It's 11:50! We've been here for more than 3 hours!" He stated, terrified.

Everybody's eyes opened.

"3 hours? You're lying!" Erasa and Videl shrieked. Videl at her watch.

"SHIT! We better hope no-one noticed..." Videl yelled.

The group began laughing uncontrollably. It felt as if they had been there for only 10 minutes. They all began to leave, this time Gohan decided to walk with them back to school, through a vast forest. Gohan and Videl began chatting away again and Videl didn't watch where she was going which resulted in her falling into a ditch.

"Argh!"

Nobody noticed until they saw that there were only 3 of them there. They continued to walk until Gohan stopped everyone and looked around.

"Wait, 1, 2, 3... I swear there were 4 of us..." He mumbled. His eyes continued to wander. "VIDEL!"

Sharpener and Erasa's eyes opened wide and they began to shake. They looked back, praying that she would just show up from behind the trees and laugh. But this wasn't a prank.

"You guys, help!" Gohan made out with his Saiyan hearing. "I'm stuck!"

Gohan sprinted in the other direction and Erasa followed. Her screams became clearer meaning they were closer by. Erasa was about to fall into the same ditch until Gohan pulled her the back if shirt away from the gargantuan hole.

"Oh, thanks." She chuckled.

Gohan ignored her and peered into the giant abyss. It was incredibly deep; he couldn't even see the bottom.

"COULD YOU GUYS STOP BEING DICKS AND HELP?!" Videl yelled.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HELP?!" Sharpener replied.

"I DON'T KNOW, GET A LADDER OR SOMETHING?!"

Gohan rolled his eyes at their conversation. He slid into the ditch. It got darker as he submerged into the ground.

"Videl?" He asked.

"Great, you're here too!" She replied sarcastically. "Why don't the other two come down here and make it a party?"

"You're making it really hard to help you, y'know?" He replied rudely. "Grab my hand."

"Hmph."

It was pitch black and they had no idea were the other was.

"How the hell am I supposed to know where your hand is? It's pitch black! I thought you were smart.." Videl snarled.

"I'm the dumb one, but you're the one who fell into a gigantic hole in the ground? Dumbass." Gohan countered.

Videl found something and squeezed it, but she knew it wasn't his hand. Gohan's eyes widened and he gasped for air. He pulled her hand off and yelped.

"VIDEL! THAT WASN'T MY HAND!"

"Oh, I know. Don't ever call me a dumbass again." She chuckled.

Gohan rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. Once he grabbed her hand he pulled her closer to him began to fly upwards, out of the ditch. Videl tightened her grip, she still wasn't use to feeling of not being on solid ground. Erasa and Sharpener stood in awe as they appeared in front of them.

"I'm not even going to question that! All I know is that we need to get back to school pronto." Sharpener laughed.

Gohan and Videl looked down and noticed that their clothes were muddy and damp.

"If anyone asks, we were fighting crime or shit like that." Videl whispered. Gohan chuckled lightly.

They made their way back through the forest this time more cautiously.

"You guys are so cute, y'know. Why don't you guys just dat and make it official?" Erasa pressured.

"I couldn't date her; she's way too irratating!" Gohan chuckled.

"I'M IRRATATING?! YOU'RE THE IRRATATING ONE. AND BIPOLAR!" Videl snapped.

"I'M BIPOLAR NOW?" Gohan responded irate.

"YEP! B-I-P-O-L-A-R! You're the freaking example of girls on their periods!" Videl jeered. Gohan was silenced by that last comment.

"You know, sometimes I hate you." Gohan stated.

"I would laugh, but that would mean I cared." She continued. "And you just proved my point, one second ago you were in a screaming match with me - and losing."

"Go to hell, Videl." He responded.

She simply laughed and shrugged. "Meet you there."

A small smirk creeped unto Gohan's face. He didn't know what it was about Videl but he made her feel safe and warm - his icy barrier that he had put after his father's death was melting. And fast. What he didn't know was that the same was with Videl. When the two had met she had finally found another loner. She had always hated it that she had to become this strong, fearless fighter because of her father's reputation. She had always loathed that she didn't have as much freedom as she believed she would have. She despised the fact that she had to be someone she wasn't around even her friends. Seeing Gohan made her feel better about her own mistakes and she knew that she wasn't alone.

Soon, the 4 were outside the school building.

"It's 12:15. Wanna buy lunch?" Videl asked the group.

"Okay, but from where?" Erasa asked.

"McDonalds sounds good." Sharpener said. Everyone stood pondering on what to eat as if Sharpener hadn't opened his mouth at all.

"Hmm..."

"Hey, how about McDonalds?" Erasa suggested.

"I literally just said that!" Sharpener moaned.

"Yeah, but nobody cares for what you have to say, Sharpener." Videl retorted.

Sharpener pouted as the 4 began to make their way to the fast food restaurant. Gohan and Videl's stomach began growling at the mention of food.

"Aw... See, even your stomachs want you guys to be together." Erasa teased.

"No, Erasa. It means my stomach wants food." Gohan replied slowly as if Erasa was thick. She punched the half breed in the arm, offended.


	13. Chapter 13 - Delectable Disasters

They soon arrived at McDonalds, but unfortunately for them, it was full to the brim with hungry customers.

"OMG, by the time they get our order, it'll be my 16th birthday." Erasa complained. Videl's eyes began to sparkle, she had a plan.

"Gohan! Remember that thing you did in class? When Chikara flew into that wall?" Gohan nodded. "Now's the time."

"Huh... Why not? But if I kill anyone, don't blame me!" Gohan replied. Videl's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait, Gohan-"

But it was WAY to late, a wave energy had knocked everyone in line over. There was a crowd of unconscious humans of the floor except for the cashiers and the four students. Erasa and Sharpener looked behind them in wonder, it couldn't have been the wind; the door was closed.

"You didn't tell that could kill people!" Videl whispered angrily to him.

"Calm down, they're not dead. Probably." Gohan chuckled.

"Should probably leave; we look pretty suspicious, if you ask me." Erasa reasoned. "I mean if someone looked at the security camera footage."

A grin appeared on Gohan's face, reaching from ear to ear. All 3 security camera's in the room suddenly smashed. A little trick that Gohan had learnt from Piccolo.

"What footage?" Gohan asked maliciously.

Videl copied his smirk and reached over to an unconscious man's back pocket. There she pulled out a wallet.

"20. Should cover our bill." Videl chuckled.

"You are absolutely the worse person I've ever met, Videl." Sharpener stated. "You're rich, why would you need to other people's zeni?"

"Because I don't like breaking notes. I only have 3 50 zeni notes on me." Videl responded.

The group walked up to the cashier and ordered. They trembled in fear, but after Gohan gave them his terrifying 'Don't Waste My Time' glares, they were quick to oblige. Thanks to Gohan's obnoxious appetite, their bill increased from Ż17.89 to Ż97.89.

They exited with their food, leaving in style and the workers in awe.

"Doesn't this kind of make us thieves?" Videl asked.

"No. We're paying tax for our houses which go to the government. The government has to pay to create the houses/ flats we live in so, your money could be technically been going to his home/flat. So taking money from him isn't stealing, it's taking back what you owed." Gohan hypothesised. "Kind of."

"That was probably the most hilarious excuse for stealing I've ever heard." Sharpener laughed.

"Fine. Why don't you think of something, smartass?" Gohan challenged. Sharpener racked his brain for ideas but he came to ultimate blank.

"Uh.."

"This is why I'd rather hang with Gohan than you, Sharpener." Videl chuckled. Gohan internally lit up at Videl's statement. He felt extremely glad to know he had won Videl over, somehow. It's not like he was jealous or anything. Right? They had only been friends for 3 days, he shouldn't of even counted as a competition.

They walked back into their school building and eat in silence. The entire play ground stood in amazement as they watched the half - Saiyan devour 24 Big Macs, 36 large fries and 33 boxes of 20 nuggets. How was he not obese?

"Yeah, _this_ isn't healthy." Videl joked. "Like now we know the cause of world hunger."

"Shut up, Videl. We all know you eat more than a Big Mac and fries on a daily basis. Otherwise you wouldn't be nearly as fat as you are now." He sneered.

"Hold on, did I must be going deaf. I thought I just heard you say I'm fat."

"That's because I did!" Gohan stated, he could see her clenching her fists, which meant something interesting about to happen. The half breed shifted his eyes towards Sharpener, which was a order to grab her before she tried engage in a battle with him. He didn't want to fight her/embarrass her. The whole school was watching with wide eyes.

"You- Goh- Argh... Piss off." She muttered. To everyone's amazement, she just unclenched her fists and turned the other way.

"Oh no! Videl's angry. Now we've got to evacuate the school before she plants an atomic bomb and kills us all." Sharpener teased. Videl simply smirked in response.

"You know, I'm rich enough to do that. And smart enough to get away with it." She reminded. Sharpener's eyes opened wider. "Fear me."

The four broke out in to laughter. Gohan creased so hard that the half breed truly believed that his sides were going to split. Many eyes turned away after that, they realised their conversations weren't THAT interesting that they needed to eavesdrop.

"Yeah, to save yourself and the lives of many, I think it's best if we stay on Videl's good side." Erasa joked. Gohan finished his enormous meal and soon it would be time to go back to class.

"Great. Spanish." Videl moaned sarcastically.

"What's wrong with Spanish?" Gohan asked looking at his friends' disapproved expressions.

"It's not the subject, it's our teacher. He's totally irratating. If he catches you talking in class he makes you do weird punishments like holding buckets of water for half an hour or makes you have to rearrange the Closet Of Despair. Don't ask about the name." Erasa explained.

"Well, I'm not scared." Gohan reassured.

"You know he can call your parents about misbehaviour. And he does it over the stupidest things." Videl stated. Gohan eyes opened wide. That was the last thing he wanted especially on his first week of school.

"..." Gohan lost his voice, thinking about the amount of trouble he'd be in. He was already screwed by the fact that the school probably called her home about his lack of presence in the first 3 periods. He finally found his voice and yanked Videl's arm. "COME ON, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

She chuckled at his frenetic behaviour. Did his mom really scare him THAT much?

"We five minutes early, mate!" Videl reminded.

"OH WELL, THEN HE'D HAVE SOMETHING TO REWARD US FOR!" Gohan argued back.

 ** _I feel like I should end the chapter here. Sorry that I haven't completely kept my promise about 3+ Chapters. I'll upload a chapter tommorow and most likely on Tuesday. There on I can not make any promises. And for anyone who would like to know; this sign (Ż) I'm using to represent the currency symbol of zeni. I'm making the exchange rate of Ż equivalent to £ so it's easier for me. I live in Britan so I find it easier to compare it to pounds. (Sorry American and European readers!) After Tuesdy I might not upload the next 3 Chapters for about 2 weeks. So don't expect anything. But the chapters will be written so they'll come out together! Okay, I've typed for long enough, bye!_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Anger Issues

**_BTW, Cruzerblade. I've noticed that you've been reviewing my story a lot! Thank you and I'm extremely happy that you have been enjoying it. It seems that my story has become more popular than I thought it would be! You've encouraged me ALOT and you have loads of helpful advice! See you in the next chapter. I didn't mean to pick you out, you're not the only one. :p The same is with WineIXI :) Anyway, on with the story._**

The two teens arrived at class early, thanks to Gohan's unhealthy paranoia of his mother's wrath. They sat in seats next to eachother, like usual.

"Who might you be?"

"Me? I'm Gohan, sir. I'm new." Gohan replied as respectfully as he could.

"Well, Gohan. I've taken the time to make a seating plan for our students, I don't care if you were newer than a new born baby, you WILL respect that seating plan, you hear me?" His teacher stated harshly while a few students began to enter the room.

"Sir, I wouldn't know-"

"Get up and and move!"

"But wher-"

"Move to a free seat!"

"ARE YOU BLIND, SIR?! THEY ALL FREE SEATS; BARELY ANYONE ELSE IS IN THE DAMN ROOM!" He yelled. Videl face-palmed, defeated. Mr Chou was someone who would go ballistic for no reason, the half breed had just given him one. Gohan the familiar fire in his stomach vanish again, meaning he did something which he knew that he shouldn't be proud of.

Gohan knew how this was going to end. The demi-Saiyan stood up and rolled his sleeves up, it was bucket-holding time. Videl looked at him with a frustrated expression. Their teacher had left the class room to bring his punishment in. He walked down the rows and stood near the door.

"56 seconds. That's got to be some kind of record." She jeered.

"Oh, shut up. It's not my fault our teacher's a total prick. I mean, next to word retarded should be a picture his face."

"Uh, Gohan..." Videl muttered.

"Who gets mad over a freaking seating plan? Like how much time does it take to write names in a box on sheet of paper?" He continued.

"GOHAN." She muttered louder.

"Probably took that four eyed asshole half of his spare time to learn how to read. Wait, to have spare time, you'd have to have a life. Which he does not."

Videl gave up trying to warn him and just signalled him to turn around. Gohan then noticed a ki behind him. He turned around to see that the possessor of the ki was an angry, red-faced Spanish teacher that he had insulted directly in his face.

"Why me?" Gohan muttered under his breath.

The next thing Gohan knew was that him and Videl were in their Principal's office, waiting for their sanctions.

"Remind why you are here again?" Gohan asked, somehow suppressing his anger and revealing a bored expression his face.

"Because you had to open your big mouth and I'm somehow responsible for your actions since you're new! Apparently, I should have shown you how to behave and shit." Videl replied, just as angry. "You were right about the retarded part."

"Aren't I always?" Gohan joked, trying to make her smile. Fortunately it worked and Videl tried her best to keep a poker face.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

"For what? Speaking the truth?" Gohan defended.

"Well, sometimes the truth doesn't want to be heard!" Videl argued.

"Well, tough shit." Gohan answered angrily. The two went back to their uncomfortable silence. The silence lasted for many minutes until Videl finally spoke.

"I just realised that we haven't been a full class since Monday." She chuckled

"True." He agreed. "See! Your rebellious attitude is rubbing off on me!"

"Liar! You were like that from the start." Videl joked.

They began laughing and chatting again, forgetting about the consequences they were about to face. That was the effect they had on eachother. They made eachother feel safe in the dark of night.

Suddenly, a tall pink haired woman marched into the room. Her cotton candy hair was tied in a tight and sensible bun while a front fringe rested on her shoulders. She stood straight, wearing a navy pantsuit with a gold belt around the waist and underneath dangerously high, ruby heels. She looked quite young but middle aged - 30 at most. She walked past the two and sat down in her desk.

"Videl, Gohan, the behaviour I've been told that you two have had shown is-"

"Not acceptable, blah blah blah. You don't expect to see me here again, then you'll see me tommorow and we can start this whole song and dance again. As much as I love our little weekly appointments, they are becoming quite tedious." Videl interrupted.

"I see. It's seems that have been tolerating this nonsense far too long. You two have a same day detention." She said.

"Why not? Give us a detention we won't even attend. You seriously need to up your game, Terry." Videl retorted.

"How dare you. Ms Gray, to you! How about a temporary exclusion from all classes as you seem to be so keen on getting yourself into more trouble?"

"Wow. You're actually letting us skip classes? Now you're just rewarding us." Videl continued.

"Fine. You are both excluded from school for the rest of the week!" Ms Gray announced.

"Yeah, we have a problem. I have a baseball game on Friday and I'm supposed to be there. I can do next week if you want?" Videl compromised cheekily.

"EXCLUSION. I don't want to hear another word!" She ordered. However this only succeeded in provoking Videl.

"Fine, how about 5? No wonder you're not married." Videl responded harshly. And like that, Videl stormed out the office - slamming the door and knocking down and destroying a picture frame. Gohan followed his anger showing as he yanked the door off its hinges. Ms Gray sat in shock at the boys strength.

"The hell was that?" Gohan asked catching up with her.

"Unnecessary bullshit." She answered. "She could have just left it at a same day."

"Says the girl who just insulted her." Gohan argued. "You got me excluded, smartass."

"Stop crying, I got excluded as well." Videl snarled.

"You don't get it, do you? You just dug my grave! My mom will annihilate me when she finds out this!" Gohan stated. "How do you expect me to tell her that I bunked the first half of the school day then decided to insult a teacher and then got excluded?!"

"Easy. Don't tell her." Videl replied.

"Oh sure. She's just not going to question why I'm not going to leave my room for the next 2 days!" Gohan yelled.

"Oh my, just go stay at a friends for a while. Don't tell her where you are. Duh." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I can't do that, Videl. She'd worried to death about me and she's already got a baby to take care of. Plus she'd assume something bad happened to me, I've caused her enough pain already. She's already lost a husband; I can't put Mom through that again." Gohan explained, his tone softening. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Well, I'm sorry. Just tell her what happened. But this time, say it was my fault."

"First, this is your fault. Second, I can't do that - she'd never let me talk to you again." Gohan responded.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT? You're the one who went to go insult a teacher!" Videl reminded him.

"YOU INSULTED OUR PRINCIPAL!" Gohan defended. "We wouldn't of been in any trouble of you hadn't opened you mouth, idiot!"

"Annoying bastard!"

"Irratating retard!"

"Bipolar dick!"

The two angry students exited their school building with anger in their eyes. Gohan flew back home, livid. The day couldn't of gotten any worse.

 ** _Drama! Thanks for reading up to Chapter 14 of What I've Become. I've decided to post the Chapter I was going to do tommorow today. I had loads of spare time so I probably will write another one. Bye._**


	15. Chapter 15 - World War III

Gohan woke up the next morning, terrified. He knew that he had to tell Chi Chi what happened, but he was not looking forward to her reaction. At all. He decided it would be better if he just layed in pretended to still be asleep.

"GOHAN!"

So that wasn't going to work. Before he could escape, an aggressive-looking Chi Chi stormed into his room, holding a letter from his school. He was officially screwed.

"What is this?!" Chi Chi asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Mom, I can expl-" He stuttered.

"Save it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, eventually..."

"I'm so proud of you! You've got the highest grades in your entire year on your entry exam?!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a giant hug.

"I did?" He questioned, completely dumbfounded.

"You sure did, son." She cheered. "Now why aren't you getting dressed? It's 7:25!"

He mumbled, trying to get the words out of his mouth. But it was impossible. He didn't want World War Three in the house, especially when there was a baby. He just shrugged and flopped back into his bed.

"Don't be late, okay?" Chi Chi asked, exiting the room.

 _"Thank Dende. They haven't sent a letter home yet._ " Gohan thought. _"What am I going to say when I'm still here at 8:00?! I'm going to have to tell her."_

Gohan pondered for a few minutes on his bed until he heard footsteps from his window. He sluggishly rolled off of his bed and looked to see who it was. Surprisingly, it was Videl. Gohan shrieked at the sight of her.

"What the hell? How did you find me?" He asked.

"The voices in my head told me." She replied, jokingly.

"Well, tell those voices that they should shut their pie holes, I don't need them blabbing my address you." Gohan snarled back. "You're not welcome here!"

"Damn, well I see that your not a morning person." She continued. "Anyway, I got a plan which'll save our asses."

Gohan crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I'm listening." He uttered.

"Let's just retreat near the mountains for 6 hours." Videl offered.

"You mean hide?"

"Retreat." She corrected. "It'll be fun, come on."

"Well, that helps my situation, a lot. But why should I go with you? You're the reason I'm even in this predicament." He stated.

"Wait, helps your situation? You haven't told your mom yet?" Gohan nodded. "Then that's great, neither of our parents know so we don't have to worry about them finding out. Our school is super lazy. They won't send letters until about 3 days after the due date and by that time, our suspension would be over."

Gohan pondered for a while. However, as soon as he began to hear his mother's footsteps he grabbed his bag and flew out his window in fear. He hid by the side of his home and landed softly, slightly startling Videl.

"I'll take that as a yes." She whispered. Gohan gave her a sarcastic smile and grabbed her by the hand. He instantly took off into the air, her body dangling in the wind.

"First thing that needs to happen today, you teaching me how to fly." Videl ordered. Gohan noticed the authoritative tone in her voice, meaning it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

"No thanks. I told a friend that I'd give them two hundred zeni when pigs fly. Teaching you how to fly doesn't make my situation finacily better." Gohan chuckled.

"Screw you." Videl snarled, feeling insulted by that last taunt.

After 7 minutes of flying, the two made it back to the mountain they were relaxing on, the day before.

"Why don't you want to know how to fly anyway?" Gohan asked, growing tired of her pestering.

"Because most people can't. So I want to do it." She replied.

"Fine."

Gohan sat down on his knees and Videl saw that as a order to copy. He scratched his head, trying to think of a decent way of explaining things to her. He suddenly looked up and noticed something different that appeared on Videl.

"Videl... Your arms in a-"

"Yeah, I know. Turns out taking off my sling 3 week early was a bad idea. It doesn't matter though."

"Why are you reckless?" Gohan sighed.

"Well, you only live once." She laughed.

"Unless you're my father." Gohan muttered under his breath. Gohan's furrowed his brows and looked at her cast.

"Why do you care so much?! It's just a break. They heal." Videl stated, feeling quite uncomfortable from the attention.

"Because I don't like seeing my friends hurt." Gohan replied.

"You broke Sharpener's hand and he's your friend, isn't he?" Videl chuckled.

"No. Sharpener's my school rival. I've just learnt to tolerate him more."

Gohan's face lit up as an idea popped into his mind. He smirked at Videl for a split second before taking off into air.

"Be right back." Videl believed she heard him yell before flying off into the distance.

"I wonder what he's up to this time."

Within a matter of minutes Gohan was back.

"Got lost or something?" Videl joked.

"Sorry for the wait..." He chuckled. He extended his arm opened his palm, which revealed a minute lime-coloured bean sitting on it. "Eat it."

Videl hesitated before picking it from his hand with her good hand and examining it.

"Why should I?" She asked bravely as if testing him. "How do I know you're not trying to poison me?"

"Because if you don't eat it, I'll force feed it to you. And if I wanted to get rid of you, I would have done it a long time ago." He laughed.

"Okay, you got me there." Videl chuckled before plopping it into her mouth. She chewed it and swallowed, waiting for a reaction from Gohan. However Gohan was the one who recieved an entertaining one from Videl.

"Whoa, what's going on?" She shrieked. Gohan simply just laughed and slowly removed her cast by ripping it into two. He thought she would overwhelmed by his strength but she seemed more intrigued into why her wrist and shoulders were perfectly fine as if nothing ever happened. She slowly rotated her wrist and was amazed by the lack of pain.

"It's called a senzu bean. It heals all wounds and it restores your stamina. It's pretty cool, right?"

"Pretty cool? Its awesome. This could be worth a fortune. It's better than most treatments doctors use these days." Videl said bliss as ever. She then paused and walked over to a small river nearby. Her reflection terrified her.

"My eye! It's-"

"Beautiful?" Gohan interrupted.

"I was going to say normal again but that works too." She chuckled.

Videl's soft chuckle ran through Gohan's mind. For whatever reason, he loved seeing her smile like this. Videl suddenly felt herself plunge into the lake and behind stood a smirking Gohan.

"Great, now I'm soaked."

Gohan extended his hand towards her and she grabbed it, only to pull him in aswell.

"I let you do that, y'know." Gohan chuckled.

"Sure you did." Videl jeered.

The two climbed from the water and layed on a meadow, staring at the clouds.

"Now I'm super wet because of you." Videl grumbled. That complaint made Gohan raise eyebrow coyly. It took Videl a few seconds to understand.

"Ew! No! I mean because you pushed me into a river! Disgusting child." Videl yelled. Gohan busted with laughter from her reaction.

"I swear you are so easy to provoke." Gohan stated, smirking.

"Hate you." She mumbled.

"Well, that's a shame. Because I love me." He jeered.


	16. Chapter 16 - Their 'Retreat'

"Hey, Videl?"

She looked over at the half breed.

"What time is it?" Gohan asked. Videl looked at her heavy watch and sighed.

"12:37."

They layed in silence, staring at the clouds. Videl suddenly sat up which caught Videl's attention.

"I guess if we're going to be friends I should know more about you." Gohan copied her and sat up.

"Like what?"

"I don't know... Tell me something about you." Videl responded, scratching the back her of head.

"Um... Well, I have a little brother, I'm 14 and I lived by myself for 6 months when I was 4."

"No way. When you were 4? Where were your parents?" Videl questioned, not believing him.

"It's true. What happened was that I got kidnapped by some guy who hated my father and then he left me stranded in the middle of nowhere. I was terrified but after a while, I learnt how to fend for myself." Gohan explained. "Plus he's actually not that bad. He's one of my closest friends now he's my teacher."

"Your kidnapper? That's... Actually pretty cool." Videl chuckled.

"I don't understand how the idea of being kidnapped as child is 'cool' but thanks?"

"I wasn't talking about that, smartass." Videl retorted. "I mean living in the wild. That sounds fun."

"It kind of was. But not as first when I was chased down by tigers and dinosaurs."

"Still seems fun. And I don't understand what's bad about that; they're literally asking to be hunted." Videl joked.

Gohan stared at her, looking a little uncomfortable and causing Videl to grin widely.

"Sometimes, I wonder how you still have friends." Gohan sighed, laying back down.

"Me too."

Videl and Gohan went back to laying motionless. Just cloud watching. And occasionally their eyes would meet, leaving an embarrassed looked on the young ones faces. A gentle breeze picked up, lifting Videl's hair from the grass. Videl suddenly opened her mouth as if she was about the speak however closed it again without a sound. It was obvious that she wanted to say something, she was just wondering on how to phrase it.

"Um... Gohan. You know, when you said my eyes were beautiful, you weren't flirting were you?" Videl muttered, a blush painting her cheeks and ears cerise.

"No, not at all. I wasn't trying to anyway. I just thought your eyes were kind of... pretty." He responded, mimicking her embarrassment.

"Oh... Thanks."

"No problem."

The two sat there desperately hoping for eachother to change the subject. Minutes passed. Nope, they were still blushing like crazy. Videl stared at the clouds for a little while longer. She swore she saw what looked like somebody with their leg high as if they had just perfectly executed a elegant kick to the face. That's where she got the idea.

"Gohan." She called out.

"Yes?"

"Want to spar a bit?" Videl challenged, her face finally back to its fair, cream colour.

"Why? You know I'll win." Gohan stated. "I don't think it's a good idea." Videl groaned, glaring at the half breed.

"Do you _have_ to be so annoying? 'Why? You know I'll win!'" She mocked. "Just fight me already."

"Yes I _have_ to. Because you'll probably end up breaking your arm again trying to punch me." Gohan argued back. Videl jumped to her feet as if she was ready to fight.

"Please, I'm not THAT weak."

"Compared to me, you're as fragile as glass." Gohan taunted, rising to his feet.

"Am not!"

"Look, I'll prove it! Punch me!"

Videl scoffed. "No point, I already know the end result. And it's not in your favour."

"Shut up and punch me then! Or are you too scared?"

"Why the hell would I be scared?" Videl asked, pretending to look at her nails.

"Because you know how this ended the first we fought." Gohan instigated.

"Dick!"

Videl snapped and threw a somewhat decent punch (for a human) at Gohan's stomach. As soon as her fist collided with the boy's abdomen, she quickly withdrew it to behind her back, where she began rotating her wrist.

"That hurt you."

"No it didn't." She defended. Though it was clear that she was in excruciating pain since her voice had seemed strained and broke mid sentence. Gohan struggled to keep a straight face. The end of his lips curved up... And then he began to show a small smirk. Which transformed into a giant grin. Which became...

"Oh my gosh!" The half breed doubled over with laughter, almost splitting his sides.

"Oh, shut up, you asshole!" Videl pouted.

"I'm sorry but you looked so hilarious. I felt the pain just from looking at your face." Her face began turn red, which meant that she was about to break again.

"What a coincidence, because I feel pain everyday when I look at yours." Videl retaliated. Gohan just simply dropped his jaw at the insult but continued snickering.

"You're one to talk, Videl. I have a feeling that those statues in the park were _really_ just your victims."

"Oh, so I'm Medusa? Alright, well that explains why you seem to freeze under my glare." Gohan rolled his eyes.

' _At least now I found my new "push to annoy Videl" button.'_

The two carried on throwing meaningless insults at eachother for a while until Videl peered at her watch.

"It's 1:00, want to get something to eat?" Videl offered. "I'll pay." Gohan was about to decline her kind gesture until his stomach growled loudly, as if it was anwsering for him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Videl let out a soft chuckle followed by a small scoff.

"Don't worry, you don't have to pay me back. If you did, you'd be bankrupt with the way you eat."

"Cool."

"If it's you don't mind, can walk through the forest? I like it. It's pretty peaceful."

"Alright, just don't fall into any ditches this time." Gohan chuckled.

"Shut up."

 **I'm going to end it here for this chapter. Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. I did say 3 weeks... But it ended up becoming a month and a half. Whoops. I kind of broke my leg on my mini holiday. (My luck!) Luckily it's the summer holidays now so I haven't missed anything important. I promise to upload way more these weeks, expect about 2 a week at least. :) Thanks for reading and see you guys in the next chapter.**


	17. What Has 4 Paws, 2 Eyes and A Gohan?

**Yes, you guessed it! This chapter of What I've Become. Hello everybody. I apologise for the wait. 3 months is way too long to wait for a chapter. I've been a little preoccupied with things. Anyway, on with the story...**

Gohan and Videl walked quietly through the forest together. They both simultaneously stared at the ground,then at the trees, then at each other and then would eventually start the routine again. it was clear that they were both nervous.

"So what do you want to eat?" Videl asked.

"I'm not that picky; anything you buy." Gohan answered.

The silence reappeared. For a few minutes, the entire forest was silent. As if they animals were watching them and we're anticipating what would happen next. Just like the two 14 year old were.

Suddenly, the two heard whimpering. It became clearer and clearer until they found the source of it. Then it was silent throughout the entire forest again. And it wasn't for a good reason.

"Oh my gosh!" Videl shrieked.

A small puppy layed on the ground. Almost motionless, apart from the soft rising and falling of it's chest. It's legs were stick thin - one of them broken. And on its back, you could see a small wound. Drenched in the depressing shade of crismon. By the looks of it, it was definitely abandoned. It's malnourished figure was one of the first things to advertise.

"Poor dog." Gohan muttered before carefully lifting the puppy.

"We need to get them to a vet, ASAP." Video stated. Gohan nodded.

Videl grabbed a capsule from her bag, while Gohan sprinted through the forest to the city. Videl opened her small capsule and launched it at the dirt. Instantly, a small white motorbike appeared in front of her.

"You didn't have to run off without me, y'know." She muttered, stepping onto the vehicle.

She rode through through the forest, leaves and dirt splashing everywhere. Meanwhile Gohan was almost at the city. He stopped at the sight of it, remembering he had no idea where the vet was and if there was even one. He realised that it would have been helpful if he hadn't have ran off without the girl who knew where they were actually heading to. He looked down at the vulnerable, sickly canine in his arms that was shivering. It was so weak that if had even held it the wrong way, he was sure he would snap it's neck. A few moments later he heard the sound of a motorbike engine revving constantly. And the possessor of the motorbike was none other than...

"Videl?"

"Next time, please don't run off like that. You don't understand how worried I got." Videl sighed.

Gohan froze.

"You were worried about me?" He muttered.

Videl's face painted absolute red. She racked her brain for deflections to change the subject and after 10 seconds of doing so she found a good excuse.

"Yeah, I'm concerned for the tiny Golden Retriever that you're holding. Duh. If anything had happened to you, the poor guy would have died." She lied. "Anyway, hop on, I know where we're going."

Gohan did what he was told as sat on the bike as soon they were in the city driving past everyone. They were nothing but a small blur to the world. He wrapped a hand around Videl's waist to make sure he wouldn't fall off which caused her to blush violently. Within a minute they were in front of a tall, blue building which read the words 'Animal Hospital'. As quick as lightning, Gohan jumped off and raced into the reception, where he saw a young lady with chestnut brown hair and red reading glasses typing away at a desk. She looked up and saw the infant canine in the young boys arms and called for a doctor instantly.

"I found the animal alone in the forest, it was crying for help so..." Gohan explained.

"I understand. Thank you, young man." The receptionist interrupted. "We'll take good care of her."

Gohan's eyebrow raised at the word 'her'. He then noticed the pink collar around the animal's neck. After a few seconds, a middle aged man, (about 5'9) took the puppy from Gohan's grasp and walked away. He stood there for a few seconds. Not upset, not happy. Just there. He was creepily quiet, just standing in front of the desk. Videl walked in and chuckled. The puppy was okay! Her laugh and smile dropped when she saw Gohan's straight, dead pan face.

"Who would do that? He whispered, not loud enough for Videl to hear him.

"What?"

"I said, who would do that?" The half-saiyan repeated. "Such a poor, helpless creature. Who would torture and abandon such an innocent soul like that? It's not right."

Videl stated at his face for a few moments, before noticing his clenched fist.

"Gohan, no. We saved the dog's life. We did the best we could." The small girl replied.

"No, Videl. It's not the best thing we could do. There's still person out there who got away with animal cruelty! They can't get away with this; I won't let them."

"Gohan, I can see that you're angry. I am too. But trust me, you're going to regret doing anything rash. Please-"

"Animal cruelty, Videl. They can't get away-" Gohan interrupted. In anger, Videl did the same back.

"They aren't going to, Gohan! But you're not going to get involved either. You're not the law!"

The last few words stung Gohan deeply. All he wanted to do is right a wrong. And who was she to say he's not there law, he's the person who saved everyone's life 4 weeks ago. He obviously has to be above it, right? He stormed out the hospital and sat down on a random bench in attempt to clear his mind. Reluctantly, Videl followed him, growling all the way. This arrogance, this kind of scorching anger was the same thing he showed while under the influence of Super Sayain 2. It started to seem as if this immense power Gohan possessed was starting to get to his head. You know what they say, with power comes responsibility. And it was his responsibility to get his revenge.


	18. Chapter 18 - Fights And Taking Flight

**Oops, I almost forgot to write this again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in it. Neither do I own any of the brand names I used in this story. This is all written for entertainment purposes only.**

"Gohan?"

He refused to look at her.

"Gohan."

She still did not receive a response. Videl bent down to see him at eye level. (Since he was sitting down)

"Videl, what do you want?" The half-breed finally asked.

"To know what's your deal! Why are you acting all Robin Hood all of a sudden? There are ALWAYS going to be thieves and murderers and shit like that. But it's not your job to fix that. I'm grateful you want to help out but revenge isn't always the answer."

"I bet you're hear to tell me all about that, aren't you?" Gohan's sarcastic tone caught Videl off guard. "Miss I-Miss-School-To-Fight-Crime-And-Shit. If you can do it, so can I-"

"IT'S MY JOB TO DO THAT!" Videl snapped.

"I don't see a police badge anywhere. And no offence but I'm WAY stronger than you. Remember when you almost died? What was that, Tuesday?" Gohan retorted.

"Well, I don't need your help!"

"That's a load of bullshit! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here right now. And you know it! When you do something worthwhile like save 7 billions peoples lives, you can tell me about the law." Gohan shoved Videl from infront of his face and she fell backwards with a loud thud. She got up and sat on the bench next to him.

The two sat in silence. Glaring at each other. Waiting for the other to apologise. Reluctantly, Gohan did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean anything I said either." He apologised.

Truly, he knew one of those statements were false.

"It's okay." She shrugged. "Let's just get something to eat.

The two wondered and wondered around the city until they stopped at a Café to buy themselves a lunch. Surprisingly, the half-saiyan wasn't hungry. For once he eat like a normal 14 year old, the previous scenarios that occurred seemed to ruin his appetite. However Videl didn't notice.

"You still want to learn how to fly?" Gohan brought up.

She nodded eagerly, similarly to a little child upon hearing those words. A small chuckle escaped from Gohan, he found her reaction somewhat cute. Something that he had never described another girl as.

"Okay, eager beaver, why don't you finish your food first?" Gohan joked.

Videl grinned upon Gohan's anwser. She was finally going to learn how to fly! After asking for only 2 days straight. Persistence surely was key(!) She also laughed at the fact that all she had to do was ask. She was sure she would have to blackmail him to do it.

When Videl finished eating, the two made their way back to the mountains. This time, Gohan flew them to the clifftop which they loved so much. Videl stretched, never taking her eyes off of Gohan.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Gohan admitted. "I don't know if I'll be a good teacher."

"Just tell me, I'll understand." Videl reassured.

They sat in silence for a moment while Gohan pondered on how to explain it to her.

"You have to get a hold of your energy and be able to push it below you. Kind of." Gohan explained.

"That's pretty vague Gohan. I guess I was wrong. Because I don't understand a single word of what you're saying." Videl stated.

Gohan replied with a soft, sheepish laugh back.

"It's a kind of power feel inside of your body."

Videl looked at him with an even more puzzled look. This obviously wasn't making any sense to her.

"What this energy you keep speaking about? Do I even have it?" She questioned, starting to feel discouraged.

"Sure, you have it! Every living thing has it. You just need to learn how to control it."

She nodded.

"I'll show you. Slowly."

He started to create a ki blast between his hands. It was only about the size of a golf ball but it's light was outstanding. Videl watched closely; to her the sight was absolutely breathtaking. After a few moments it disappeared.

"That's impressive, so how do I do that?" Videl wondered.

"Just, you've got to make yourself completely calm." Videl obeyed and took a deep breath. "Now listen to the centre of your body. It might seem weird, but trust me you will start to feel a bizarre pull."

Videl did what she was told, amazingly, she actually did feel something.

After a few more tries and a lot of encouragement, Videl found herself hovering above Gohan. She began to float higher and higher until she was about 15ft in the air.

"What the hell, I'm actually doing it!" Videl yelled in excitement.

She continued to move around and even started to do some tricks in the air. She was a natural at flight. Gohan began snickering at her stunts a little, it was so nice to see her so ecstatic. What wasn't that nice was her, trying to get back down and almost snapping her neck.

She attempted to float down to ground level but forgot that she didn't know how to. She quickly began plummeting to the ground, screaming.

"Shit!"

Gohan dived infront her and caught; bridal style.

"I guess I still need some practice with landing." She chuckled.

"Damn right, you do." Gohan responded, his heart beating out of his chest.

"Sorry for scaring you like that."

She began to float out of his arms and (carefully) back down to the floor.

"Keep practicing and you'll be great at this." Gohan advised.

"Thanks Gohan." She replied before unexpectedly throwing herself into Gohan in a hug. The two fell over and began bawling with laughter.

"You say you're so strong but you can't handle a simple chokeslam." Videl jeered.

"Oh, please, I let you." Gohan retorted.

She attempted to pin Gohan down by his arms unto the grass but he already beat her to it. The next thing she knew was that she was looking up to a smirking Gohan.

"I win."

"Whatever, I let you." The full blooded human teased.

It wasn't until about 20 seconds later that they realised how they looked from a 3rd person's point of view. Gohan sprung off of her body and layed on the grass beside her. He must of been having an allergic reaction to the flowers or something because his face instantly turned a very strong shade of red. And if he did Videl must have been allergic too because they were both red as strawberries.


	19. Chapter 19 - It's All Fun and Games

The 2 youngsters soon realised that it was 3:00 and it was time for them to go their separate ways. Gohan was about to leave until Videl came up with an idea that would benefit the two of them.

"Gohan, if it's not too much, can I stay at yours for a bit?" Gohan cocked his head to the side, giving her an extrememly puzzled look. Videl instantly found his confused demeanour adorable - even if she didn't want to admit it. "You see, my dad's got this dinner with these interviewers at my house and I really don't want to be there. Now that I know the truth."

"Oh. My mum probably wouldn't mind but you know I live like SUPER far away. It'll take like 5 hours to drive to my house." Gohan informed.

"Who said I'm driving?" A small smirk creeped unto Videl's face. Gohan didn't understand what she meant until to rose into the air. It took a few seconds to concentrate but she had almost mastered flight within an hour.

"Okay, but you're going to get tired, y'know. Plus you can't fly as fast as me and I don't want you trailing behind." Gohan teased.

"Oh, shut up. Stop bragging and let's go." The smirk from Videl's face disappeared and was replaced with an unamused frown. Gohan also didn't want to admit it but he loved pushing her buttons because he found the thought of her angry somewhat adorable.

Videl and Gohan made their way to his house, chatting all the way. Since Videl honestly can't fly as fast as Gohan, their journey took about 2 hours. There were some moments throughout the trip when Videl thought she was going to fall to her death from fatigue however her pride stopped her as Gohan had predicted exactly that and she refused to let him be correct. As they finally touched ground, Videl noticed how beautiful the landscape the Son family lived in was. The city was filled with crime and disorder but, here, it was absolutely perfect. It was apitimy of serenity .She looked around in wonder.

"I know I've been here before but I've never really noticed how pretty this place is." Videl stated.

"I know right? I've lived here for most of my life and it still surprises me."

"Well, no point standing around all day, come on in." Gohan welcomed.

Videl obliged and happily trotted inside the Son residence. It was bigger than she imagined it to be. Chichi, who was doing the dishes, turned around to find a stranger in her living room. If it wasn't for the fact that Gohan was behind her, closing the door; there may had have been a murder.

"Umm... Mom? This is Videl, Videl; this is my mom." Gohan introduced.

The two awkwardly smiled at each other for many moments before the other dare spoke, and Gohan could see how fake the grins were. He quickly scurried Videl into his bedroom, hoping to keep the u needed tension between them to a minimum. Gohan sat at his desk table while Videl sat on his bed.

"You're mom seems nice enough, I don't know why your so scared of her."

"It's because you haven't seen her in action, trust me." Gohan joked.

'Oh Gohan'...

Chichi voice could be heard thoughtout the hallway, and Gohan knew exactly what that sing-songy tone meant.

"Pray for me." Gohan whispered before leaving the room.

Inaudible muttering could be also be heare from the kitchen and ChiChi didn't sound as sweet as she did a few seconds ago. The only thing that Videl could properly make out was the sound of ChiChi's palm connecting with Gohan's cheek. He sauntered back into the room with a noticeable slap mark on his cheek.

"You've got a little something... On your..." Videl jeered, pointing to cheek, trying to be as obnoxious as possible. Before she could even finish she doubled over, laughing like a mad woman.

"Oh, ha ha." Gohan replied dryly.

"The same boy who saved the entire world from Cell still gets slaps fom his Mommy? This is too good to be true, oh my gosh!"

"Shut up!" Gohan yelled in response, holding his cheek. "I guess I was wrong, she would be a LITTLE mad about me bringing a girl home, I don't know why she's reacting this severely though, it's not like you're my girlfriend or something."

Videl immediately stopped laughing. It was definitely time to change the subject.

"You have a baby brother right?" Videl remembered.

"Yeah, he's in the living room I think. My grandad went out to buy him a few toys. By 'a few', means a boatload of them."

Gohan showed Videl back to the living room, where Gotten was residing in a white, humungous cot.

"Hi, Goten." Gohan greeted. Goten replied with a hearty laugh and a minute, raised hand.

"He's so cute. I already like him more than you." Videl chuckled. Gohan felt himself go all sorts of colours, red with anger, green with jealousy and ghost white with astonishment.

"He was born like yesterday."

"Oh well, he has better manners than you." Videl lightly shook Goten's tiny hand that had been waiting in the air.

"He literally can't talk Videl."

"Well, I guess what they say is true. Actions speak louder than words."

Gohan gave up trying to debate with her and just sighed a long, heavy sigh. Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe Goten knew what he was doing but he suddenly broke into mad laughter and seem to pointing at Gohan. Maybe he could see the jealousy too. (Or the slap mark) And of course, his reaction caused the young, 14 year old, full-blooded human to begin snickering.

Chichi wasn't amused by all this though. Even though, Videl had magically changed her son back into the (almost) happy-go-lucky he once was, her motherly instincts were loose and they all said 'Don't Trust Videl'. Now it was just a game of 'How Long Can ChiChi Put Up With Videl Before She Kicks Her Out Of Her House'.

3 minutes, 18 seconds. That's how long it took before ChiChi went ballistic on Videl and if you were wondering, no, she didn't take it well. Not at all. The two females basically eat each other alive before Gohan saved Videl's ass by suggesting to have a spar outside. The two made their way out while Videl whispered not so quietly to Gohan;

"I don't appreciate being called a harpy, y'know."

"Just ignore it, Videl. Just look on the brightside; she noticed your presence." The half-saiyan laughed, trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"She called me Viola-"

"I said look on the bright side!"


	20. Chapter 20 - The Unexpected Victor

**Hello everyone. Can I just quickly say that I am truly astonished by the fact that I've made it to 20 chapters already? I wasn't expecting to recieve half as much appreciation and support as I have as I have. I'm thankful for everything. Every review, every favourite or follow. I really only started writing because I needed something to do in my free time but you guys have given me motivation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters used in this story. Neither do I own any of the brands used in this fan fiction.**

Videl and Gohan stood, motionless in the ankle-high grass. Their glares as sharp as knives. They were finally going at it. The rematch that Videl had always dreamed of.

Videl was the first to attack Gohan. She threw a elegant kick at Gohan's head, it truly was impressive; for a human. He nimbly dodged and kept back creating space between the two.

"Not bad, Videl!" He praised. "You almost took my head off there."

Sure, he was exaggerating the last part. However Videl wouldn't notice the difference. Or so he thought.

"Don't flatter me, that was nothing!" She barked back. "How is the same guy who defeated Cell being fazed by one of my kicks?"

Videl went in for another attack, this time a punch. The half-Saiyan caught this one and threw Videl backwards. She smirked and stopped herself from connecting with the dirt which really impressed Gohan. She then charged at him for a 3rd time, with another kick in store. Gohan disappeared before it could even come near him and reappeared behind her. This really caught her eye.

"How'd you do that?" Videl asked him, slightly panting.

"It's called moving really fast." He answered smugly.

"DON'T PATRONISE ME, GOHAN!"

In his defence, he wasn't really patronising her. He was legitimately moving faster than her eye could see, but he enjoyed the sight of a provoked Videl. Gohan attacked this time by throwing a punch at her. Shejust about dodged it and they continued. Gohan wasn't even using a 16th of his strength but found it almost impossible to believe that Videl was keeping up with him. She truly was incredible. He incrementally began to create the illusion that Videl was gaining the upper hand, slowly bringing out her not so hidden cockiness.

"What's wrong, wonder boy? Having a hard time keeping up?" She jeered. "And you said that you could beat me."

"I can beat you. If you haven't noticed, I'm not even sweating. Though you look like you've been having a hard time yourself." He retorted.

"Oh please, I'm only warming up."

An hour had passed and the two were still going at it. It was only matter of time before Videl would lose. She didn't want to admit it but she wouldn't have been able to keep up any longer; she was completely exhausted. Her confidence was beginning to fade a little.

"Where's all that fire you had before? I thought you said you could beat me?" Gohan taunted.

"I CAN BEAT YOU! Just wait!" She snapped back.

Both of them knew that was a lie. Any moment now, she was going to collapse. He was WAY to much to handle. She threw a series of kick and punches and even a few headbutts at the boy, though she knew she couldn't hit him. Gohan enjoyed toying with her for a while, until something struck him from the inside. It was pity.

He truly did enjoy provoking her. On the other hand, he didn't enjoy seeing her upset. It was clear that she couldn't last any longer and he knew how much that would hurt her pride, even in a spar. She was outmatched by far but she didn't need to know that. Not at least until the tournament that was said to take place in a few months. Gohan weighed his options for a few seconds. Let her win and keep her pride intact or beat her in a fight which was unfair to begin with. Videl was just about to give up until...

"UGH!"

Gohan fell to the floor, looking defeated after Videl's powerful roundhouse kick to the face. She stood in disbelief for a few seconds, had she really won? Gohan picked himself up and laughed his usual, sheepish, light hearted laugh.

"That was some kick, Videl. I hate to say it but I can't go on any longer. You win."

The words took a few seconds settle in Videl's brain. She had finally beat the wonder boy in a fight. She didn't like showing off her ego (too much) but she was absolutely ecstatic.

"All right!" She cheered, punching the air.

Her undenyable confidence was what made Videl so entertaining to be around. She wasn't easily scared away and had the skill, determination and perseverance of an warrior. Gohan couldn't help but wonder, how strong could she become? It sat in the back of his mind as the two sat down on the field and conversed.

"That was some fight." Gohan said looking down at his clothes.

"Oh yeah." She replied, looking at her tattered, dirty outfit. "I hope the interviewers don't see me like this."

The continued to chat and before they knew it, it was already time for dinner.

"Gohan, it's time for dinner!" She informed. "Will Videl be joining us?"

He looked to Videl who nodded eagerly at the sound of food. He snickered at her child like personality.

"Yeah, mom."

The two made their way back inside the house, to the kitchen. The two washed their hands and sat and the table, where Videl and ChiChi continuously eyed eachother and Goten mistakes his food for Play Dough, making shaping it into little spheres. Gohan stared into his plate, he couldn't stop thinking about the spar earlier.

'Videl's really something. I wonder how strong she'd become if she was trained. I bet she could be stronger than Yamcha, no Tien. Maybe even Krillin!'

"The food is amazing! I'll have to give this recipe to our cook!" Videl exclaimed.

"Cook? You have your own cook? Tell me, does your family work in the restaurant industry?" ChiChi asked.

"Oh no, I meant the one that works in our house." Videl answered.

"You have your own cook?! Your family just be pretty loaded! Say, about how may rooms do you have in your house?"

"I guess about... 50." The 14 year old replied.

"50?! THAT'S LIKE A SMALL VILLAGE! I can hardly imagine." ChiChi declared in astonishment. She looked her eldest son with grin. "And you're planning on marrying this girl?"

The half-Saiyan's face had never been redder and his voice had never been louder. Not even him turning Super Saiyan 2 could compare.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ON EARTH YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, MOM! ME AND VIDEL ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

"Yeah, ChiChi. Me and Gohan are just friends." Videl added on, trying to hide her blush.

The 4 sat in silence, even Goten. It wasn't awkward, nor angry, nor forced. It was a calm kind of silence. Then Gohan remembered what he had been thinking about since the spar. Videl was a clearly skilled and experienced fighter, the only thing she lacked was raw speed and strength. Something that could easily be fixed. He couldn't stop thinking about it now and to everyone's amazement he ended up blurting out the words,

"Videl, how would you like a new training partner?"

VThe two females stared in shock. Gohan straight away looked up at Videl's face to see her reaction, however he could feel the terrifying glare of ChiChi's rage.

"Absolutely not!"

"But mom-"

"What do you think you're doing, Gohan? What about your studies? I sent you to school to learn and study! Not waste your time on martial arts and skip classes! I don't want my son ending up a delinquent!"

"Mom, I promise that none of this training will get in the way of my education." The half-breed reassured. "So Videl, what do you say?"

"I wouldn't mind. I need to get ready for Mr Cash's tournament anyway." Videl replied.

"So partners?" Gohan held his hand out across the table. Videl shook it with a subtle smirk.

"Partners."


	21. Chapter 21 - Gohan's Training Camp

After dinner with the Son family, it was time for Videl to leave. Gohan followed her outside, where she brought out a capsule containing her father's very own private jet.

"I've got to get this repainted." Videl spat, disapproving the gargantuan picture of her father on its side. Gohan simply rolled his eyes and waved.

"Bye Gohan."

"Goodbye Videl." He replied.

She set off on her journey home instantly, while Gohan slumped against the side of his house. He knew that was hell to pay for letting a girl into her house without her consent. Yes he did ask, but she was already at his doorstep - she couldn't have just sent her away. He dragged his feet awaiting his ,others fury. This time, he wasn't so lucky getting out it.

"What were you thinking bringing her here?" Chi Chi scolded. "You told me that you were 100% focused on your education!"

"Mom, the only reason you enrolled me at school was for social development!" He stated. "Now that I'm making friends, what's the matter?"

"I sent you to school to get an education!"

Chi Chi sighed, fixing her glare on her son. Usually, he'd flinch under the sight of his mother vexed however he had been challenging her recently; showing the rebellious behaviour that she accused him of having at a younger age.

"I'm getting good grades, what's the problem? So I can't enjoy anything that isn't studying?"

Her glare harshened. Gohan could practically feel the rage radiating from his mother.

"ONE BAD GRADE. IF I SEE 1 SINGLE BAD GRADE THIS YEAR, YOU CAN FORGET ANY MARTIAL ARTS TRAINING WITH THAT GIRL! YOU HEAR ME?!" Chi Chi warned.

"Fine!"

With that he stormed into his room, slamming his door hard. He punched his desk again, splitting the wood in half from its previous injuries.

" _Mom's so extra!_ " He thought to himself before dropping on his back, unto his bed.

It didn't take him long to drift away into unconsciousness. Fortunately for him, he had been so worn out from dealing with Videl, all he had to do was close his eyes.

Meanwhile, Videl was half-way home, soaring above the mountains.

"Gohan's one hell of a fighter, I'm so tired from our spar." She yawned. "He's strong; but I'm stronger."

Her journey home was smooth and simple. Within 2 hours, the full-blooded human was landing her vehicle outside her mansion of a house. She packed the jet back into it's capsule and silently made it into her house without being spotted.

She would have made it back to her room undetected, if it wasn't for the unnecessary sound of the door closing. Her father walked through the hallway to find her coming home at 8:00 covered in grass and dirt.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here right after school ended - you made me look bad Videl, not knowing where you are." Her father criticised, unintentionally provoking the child.

"Of course, the only reason you'd care about what I do is because it helps your reputation." Videl snarled. Her bitter response caught Hercule completely off guard.

"Videl! Where have you been?" He questioned, offended by her poor attitude.

"Stopping a bank thief..."

"That's a lie and you know it! There wasn't a robbery at any banks in Satan City today." Her father stated.

"Guess it's genetic! Because I know a huge liar in this family. And hint; it isn't mom." Videl retorted. "If you must know, I was hanging out with Gohan."

Hercule's eyes opened extremely wide at the mention of the Wonder Boy's name.

"Videl, you know what I told you about boyfriends, if they are stronger than me-"

"First, he's not my boyfriend Dad! Second, he is stronger than you." She chuckled. She was ready to expose her father for all his lies. "The person who defeated Cell had to be really strong, don't you think?"

Stupidly, he expected her to be talking about him. "Well I am strong Videl, but I don't know how tha-"

"That's why Gohan's stronger than you. HE defeated Cell. You didn't. I know everything, dad." Videl interrupted. "How are you trying to shout at me for lying while you hid that from the world for weeks?"

Her "champion" stood speechless as his daughter stormed to her room, disgusted and irate. Before she closed her door, she uttered,

"You can keep the fame. Gohan doesn't even want it."

...

Morning arrived and the two were ready to begin the first day of their training for the Intergalactic Tournament which would take place in 3 months. The two made their way to their secret territory that up near the mountains. Videl's flight was considerately slow, since she had only learnt how to fly yesterday. Their journey took a good 10 minutes since Gohan had to slow down to keep up with Videl.

"So what happened when you got home?" The half breed asked, curiously.

"Let's just say me and my dad aren't good terms with eachother right now." Videl growled back. "What about you?"

"I don't think my mom's happy with me practicing Martial Arts. She made that perfectly clear when she said 'A single bad grade and you're in big trouble!'" Gohan quoted.

As soon as they touched ground, Videl began stretching, indirectly telling Gohan she was ready to begin.

"Let's start with the basics." Gohan said, cracking his knuckles. Videl nodded and got into her usual fighting stance. "Hit me as hard as you can."

Videl's eyes opened widely and she scoffed.

"Aren't you scared I'll hurt you?" She asked, condescendingly.

"No, not really." Gohan replied truthfully.

His response was obviously the incorrect one as she charged towards Gohan with a mighty rage. Her fist collided with his right cheek however he didn't budge. He simply just let her attack him. He used his hand to rub his cheek, noticing the small scratch she left.

'She's decent enough.'

"Don't just stand there - hit back!" She ordered.

Although, he could see the determination in her face, he was hesitant to attack her. He could back just enough not to kill her, but it was still a risk. He began avoiding her attacks one by one, slowly wearing Videl out.

"So we're doing this again?" She muttered.

Realising that she wouldn't gain any strength by only attacking, Gohan threw Videl to the grass. She hit the floor with a loud thud and Goham internally wished that he hadn't used that much power. To his amazement she picked herself up and continued.

"Now that's more like it! Fight back, Gohan!"

This time, he charged at her with a weak uppercut to the jaw. Of course for Videl, it was much more painful. She hissed upon impact. She regained her stance and jumped into the air, this time attempting to Gohan in the face. He caught her leg and it took all of her concentration to summon up her ki to push her into the air, causing him to let go. Gohan wore a wide grin, his chest swelling with pride.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're really something Gohan." Videl chuckled.

"You're arent that bad yourself, Videl."

Gohan rose into the air and they continued to fight, Videl refusing to let up. After a while her muscles began aching and her chest was screaming for her to stop. She was running out of ki and felt herself quickly falling. The grass cushioned her fall and rose to her feet once more. She stood gasping for air with her hands on her knees. Gohan was about to end their quick training when he heard her speak.

"What am I doing? I'm not finished yet. I-" She stated between breaths. "I'm not giving up."

The full blooded earthling was drenched in sweat and a faint trail of blood dripped from her mouth. She lunged at him, her knee connecting with his. Adrenaline suddenly locked in, temporarily numbing the excruciating pain she felt in her muscles. Gohan pushed her backwards, using a little more power than he needed to. Instantly she found her balance and beckoned him to take a more offensive role. He obliged and she blocked his roundhouse kick, though it did do quite a number on her. Gohan's heart rate began to speed up, he had began unintentionally putting more power into his attacks and it was visible that she was taking damage. He wasn't used to suppressing his energy _this_ low.

"Let's stop here, Videl." He suggested, nervously.

"Why? Can't you keep up, Delivery Boy?" Videl taunted. As soon as she finished her sentence she fell to her knees, exhausted. Instead of provoking her like always, he just sat infront of her and smiled.

"Why are you always so scared to hit me?"

"I don't know, you haven't really done anything to make me want to hit you." Gohan chuckled.

The two sat in silence, letting Videl regain her energy. Videl noticed Gohan staring at the ground, clenching his fist which was holding blades of grass. His mind was retelling the story of the Cell Games to him; as if he hadn't taken part in it. Every once in a while it would worm its way into his train of thought and he hated that it wouldn't just leave like he desired. It would have to play with his sanity, take hold of his emotions. The guilt just wouldn't fade.

"Hey, are you okay there?"Questioned the blue-eyed fighter.

"Yeah... Fine." He responded, shunning the memories back. "This just reminded me on how me and my dad used to train."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine." He reassured. "He wasn't the only person I trained with anyway."

Gohan looked at his watch, it read 10:42am.

"Can you believe we've spent 2 hours here?" Gohan laughed, changing the subject.

"No freaking way! It felt like 20 minutes!" Videl replied. After regaining some amount of strength, Videl sprung to her feet, ready to endure whatever Gohan threw at her next. He stood up in response to her and the two stood parallel to eachother. An idea popped into Videl's head, causing her to blurt out her thoughts.

"Gohan, could you teach me how to control my energy better?"

"I guess I could." He agreed.

"I practiced a few times yesterday, but it was really difficult." Videl admitted.

She extended an arm and held out her hand, her palm facing out. The gentle, cold breeze around her suddenly died. It took Gohan by surprise, even though he had done it himdlrf on countless occasions. Concentrating her ki into her hand, she felt the power surge from her core to her chest to her biceps. It continued its journey until a tiny, glowing ball, its size mimicking a golf ball, appeared in her hand. She furrowed her brows at the energy, struggling to maintain it her hand. After a good 10 seconds, it quickly fizzled and faded.

"Videl, you can do it. You're super tense, that's the problem. You need to relax a bit more - don't overthink." Gohan stated.

She nodded slowly and began to summon her ki again. She felt the same pull from her core and took deep breaths, helping her control it. The light reappeared on her palm, slowly increasing in size. It continuously grew and grew until it was too much power for to handle. The ki blast chargers towards Gohan, catching the two by surprise. He very narrowly dodged the blast, the heat scorching the back of his shirt.

"Oh shit, are you okay?!" Videl exclaimed in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He looked back and saw the scorch mark on his navy blue t-shirt. "That was super impressive! I can't believe how quickly you learnt!"

She gave the half-Saiyan a sheepish laugh and blushed. "Thanks. I guess it was because I had such a great teacher." The champions, daughter complimented.

"Speaking of teachers, how would you like to meet mine?"

"Well, are you sure it would be alright?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, I was going to visit him anyway."

 ** _That's Chapter 21 of What I've Become. This chapter was kind of long. Usually each chapter is about 1000 words in my stories. Also sorry that I didn't upload before, I really didn't know what to write for a while. Thanks for reading._**


	22. Chapter 22 - Too Saiyan

_**Hi, everybody. I don't even know what to say. I feel extremely guilty about me not uploading. I'm so sorry.I know that I should have uploaded but I just didn't have the heart to do it for a while. It's**_ _ **been about 4 months from my last chapter. And I was planning on one every week. I really hope you guys forgive me with this chapter of What I've Become. (You can tell me off in the reviews if you want ;D)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the brand names I may include in this story.**_

Gohan and Videl were ready to leave their mini training site. The blue eyed fighter had regained a good amount of energy and was ready to leave.

"So where are we heading?" Videl asked.

Gohan simply chuckled and pointed at the sky resulting Videl furrowing her brows. He lifted up and she copied, following him and they began their journey to the Lookout - where Gohan would see his teacher again.

"It pains to me to admit it, but training with you has been kinda fun these past few days." Videl stated.

"What's wrong with that?" Gohan queried.

"It would probably go to that big head of yours."

Gohan just snorted and sped up, intentionally annoying Videl.

"Slow down you bastard!" He could hear in the distance.

"Speed up!" He jeered back at her.

He eventually did slow down so she could see him and she continued to yell insults at him for being so infuriating, which just caused him to laugh. The flight seem to become shorter with every passing second, their banter filling the gap perfectly. Within only a few minutes they got to the lookout and it didn't dawn on Videl for a while that she was almost catching up with Gohan's speed.

They eventually landed; Videl's landing replicating more of a plane crash. She fell unto the perfect white tiles, chuckling at her own inability to land.

"Yeah, I think I need a crash course on not dying while landing." Videl laughed.

"Videl, even I'm not that good of a teacher." Gohan joked back.

Piccolo suddenly burst through the Lookout, looking for the possessors of the new voices he heard.

"Gohan, long time no see." The Namekian greeted.

"Hi, Mr Piccolo!" Gohan replied.

There was a soft silence between them, not awkward or forced. After a while, Piccolo broke the silence after seeing the nervousness on Videl's face.

"So aren't you going to introduce your...friend?" He asked, half jokingly, half annoyed.

"Oh yeah, this is Videl." He introduced, looking at her.

"Hello, sir." She greeted nervously. She was almost positive that this was King Piccolo that terrorised the Earth over a decade ago. It seemed that he was... younger though. Maybe demons aged backwards? Videl did see him as a potential threat but after hearing about how he was Gohan's friend, she had faith in the stranger. Faith that he had changed.

Mr Popo emerged from the inside of the building on the lookout, startling the two teenagers.

"Gohan, it's been so long!" The genie chuckled with his thick accent.

"It's only been about a month."

This was totally freaking Videl out. She refused to show it, keeping a shy/nervous smile but she was so scared of what was going on! She knew Gohan wasn't normal but this a bit too much for her.

"Gohan," His teacher voiced firmly, "how about we have a sparring match; I want to see how far you've come from our last spar.

Gohan sheepishly laughed. "That was almost 3 years ago, Mr Piccolo."

"Exactly."

The half breed agreed, for the reason that Piccolo's suggestion sounded more like an order than anything. Videl smirked wanting to see the two in action. Student Vs Teacher.

Piccolo and Gohan faced eachother, falling into their symmetrical stances. Then Piccolo attacked. His strong right hook collided with the half breed's palm and he smirked. Piccolo copied his smirk and continued to send a flurries of attacks at Gohan. He either blocked or dodged them. Videl stood astonished at his speed. Little did she know how much faster he truly was.

"You're holding _a lot_ back." Piccolo stated.

"As are you."

The namekain threw his white, cape to the floor, following with his turban, confusing Videl. What didn't make sense was the sound of the thud that came from the collision. Videl's eyes her wide when she noticed small cracks on the floor beneath the clothing. Though her attention turned back to the spar when she saw the two engulfed in a white aura. This was what had happened when she controlled her ki for the first time. They were moving even quicker, Videl could just about see where they were.

They exchanged blows, Piccolo firing some ki blasts. Gohan dodged, moving towards the pillars surrounding the buildings. Gohan evaded a punch that was heading for him but instead collided with a pillar. The pillar shattered and bits of debris came were hurled in all directions; including a fairly large piece aimed at Videl. She panicked and extended her hand, as if she was push it back. Before Gohan could stop it from hitting her, a small but effective ki blast shattered it into dust. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, smiling meekly.

"Seems that you're a better teacher than I gave you credit for, Gohan." Piccolo chuckled.

"Wait, how do you know Gohan's been teaching me how to control ki?" Videl asked, suspicious.

"I can see a lot from here, like you and Gohan skipping classes."

The two went red with embarrassment, before Gohan decided to continue with the spar to change the subject.

Going on the offensive, he pounced at Piccolo with a powerful left hand punch. It connected and Piccolo wiped a purple streak from his mouth. Videl smiled at her friends strength, but frowned when Piccolo hit him with a close range ki blast with his other hand. Gohan flew back a bit but stopped himself mid air. The student and teacher seemed to get even faster, and Videl could only see where they connected.

"You're holding back, Gohan." Piccolo stated again. "Usually you would have transformed by now."

Gohan looked a bit guilty and shrugged. Things started making more sense to the namekian bit by bit.

"You've been going so easy because of her, haven't you?" Piccolo queried, the annoyance in his tone very visible.

"What do you mean?"

Piccolo launched a strong ki blast at Gohan it hit him, square on. And he continued to do so until Gohan would deflect them or send one back.

"You've been so hesitant to go all out because of her. Though I wonder why, doesn't she know that you're the person who defeated Cell? And you're teaching her how to control ki." Piccolo began. "I'm not going to go easy on you. So unless you don't mind getting your ass kicked in front of your friend, I'd suggest you transform.

Gohan had no response to that. He just stood up sighed.

"I'll take my chances, Mr Piccolo." He flared his ki again, but it was a white aura instead of a golden, shining one.

Piccolo kept his word and went all out on Gohan, backing him to a corner. Gohan would occasionally shift his eyes to Videl to see her stare in shock and something along the lines of disappointment. She was really rooting for him and he could even hear he shout 'Come on, Gohan!' His expression turned from determined to ultimately stressed, not slipping by Piccolo. The Saiyan teenager kept contemplating if he should transform to a Super Saiyan, and every time he internally asked himself he received the same devilish anwser.

'Sure, transform into a Super Saiyan. Don't stop there, ascend. Show her how amazing you are.'

The voice in his head almost persuaded him to do it; that was until it finished its speech.

'Doesn't she deserve to know what a true Saiyan you are?'

Gohan should have been proud that he was a Saiyan. His Saiyan blood made him such an extraordinary fighter, it was Videl admired about him. But she didn't know _how_ Saiyan he was. And he wasn't planning on ever letting her know. Maybe he could just lose this spar. It wouldn't matter, it's only a spar, isn't it?

Piccolo decided to end it there, Gohan obviously wasn't going to put up a fight. He walked over to Videl, slightly embarrassed at how poorly he fought.

"Good work, Gohan." Videl complimented, trying to mask the falseness of her tone with a soft laugh.

"I know, he beat me badly. You don't have to sugar coat it." He sighed bluntly.

"You know, if you had actually put effort into it, you would have won for sure." Piccolo uttered.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled in response.

Gohan and Videl decided it was time for them to leave however before Gohan left Piccolo called him over.

"I'll catch up with you." He promised.

"O-Okay. " She answered.

It might have been easier for her to leave by herself if she knew where she was. Despite not being comfortable with flying on her own, Videl began to float downwards waving goodbye to Piccolo. He waved back and then looked at Gohan with a stern, disapproving expression. They stood in silence for a minute before anyone spoke.

"If something was bothering you, you could have told me. What was that about?" Piccolo asked. The question sounded as if he was angry but Gohan could tell he was concerned.

"I don't know... I just don't feel comfortable turning Super Saiyan anymore. I'd rather just fight normally."

"Anyway reason why?" Piccolo knew that it was linked to Cell Games, but he'd rather Gohan bring it up first if anything.

"...I'm too Saiyan." Gohan spat.

Before anyone could say anything else Gohan flew off the Lookout at top speed after Videl. He met her half way down Korin's tower and forced a smile at her.

"Gohan, is everything okay?" She questioned.

"Let's just get back to training..." The half-saiyan muttered.


	23. Chapter 23 - Gohan's Promise

_**It's here! It's finally here! Can you believe it? Because I can't. I didn't know if I was going to write it today or not but I decided; enough is enough. I need to update this story. And soon. So, after this extremely long wait, here is Chapter 23. Really sorry about this!**_

Gohan and Videl flew back to their training ground in complete utter silence. Once or twice Gohan would look back to check on Videl but that itself was rare and the most communication he offered. His chest burnt with shame and anger. Her endeavours to try and keep up with him weren't ignored but ultimately overlooked as Gohan's mind had been clouded by undiluted angry thoughts.

' _I embarrassed myself. In front of Mr Piccolo! My teacher. Videl must have been so disgusted, I'm supposed to be the strongest alive and I got destroyed.'_

Videl could see Gohan's discomfort as his ki began fluctuating and a translucent white aura appeared and disappeared him. The blue eyed fighter felt sick to her stomach from all the tension in the air however not as I'll as the half-saiyan wasn't feeling.

 _'I need to become stronger. Without ascending. Every time I go turn Super Saiyan, all I can think about is destroying someone. I don't want to snap... and Videl be there to see. I don't want her to be there at all.'_

Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts to see himself approaching the mountains and Videl racing across the sky to reach their 'territory'. She flew down slowly and stopped at about 4 feet in the air. She then dropped unto her feet, her landing improving compared to her last attempts. Gohan swiftly landed with ease, making Videl huff in annoyance.

"Ki?" Gohan finally voiced.

"Huh?" Videl's eyebrows raised at the fact he suddenly decided to speak.

"Do you want to continue ki training?" Gohan clarified.

Videl flashed Gohan a quick grin before nodding and sitting down.

"Stand up. We're doing something different."

Videl obeyed, a bit surprised by Gohan's low, commanding tone.

"Attack me. With your ki." The human gave him an extrememly puzzled gaze before asking,

"How?"

Gohan just replied with a vague and harsh sounding, "Figure it out."

Videl nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and summoning her ki. It took a few moments but she had it firm in her hand, the size of a tennis ball. Gohan stared at her and she stared back.

"Okay, well, here is go!" She attempted to throw it with same force and power she would with an actual tennis ball, which did transport the ki but only a few metres forward where Gohan's feet was.

"This isn't completely about strength. Use your ki to attack, not your body." Gohan instructed.

Videl nodded a third time, being more content with his new anwser than his previous one.

She formed a small sphere of ki in her palm and launched it at him with the same throwing motion that she used before. It felt familiar to being pushed off the ground however this ki felt as if it was escaping her more than travelling down her body. It came extremely close to him, causing Videl to smirk triumphantly. Her smirk immediately faded when Gohan dodged it effortlessly.

"What the hell, Gohan?!" Videl shrieked.

"Was I supposed to let that hit me? I said attack me, I never said I'll make it easy for you." He stated. "How about this, if you can hit me once then...I'll teach you something cool."

She growled in response, but reluctantly accepted the offer.

She made another mini ki blast and hurled them towards Gohan who dodged expertly. She continued this, her irritation fueling her. She began forming the ki quicker, her body getting more used to the act. And again and again, he dodged them completely.

"I- Swear- You- Better- Stay- Freaking- Still!" She yelled between breaths as she threw more mini blasts at him. Gohan simultaneously evaded all of them flipping out of the line of fire. This was taking a huge toll on her as she was still not completely used to ki.

Her determined attitude didn't waver as almost an hour passed and she was still attacking him. By the end of the hour, she was completely exhausted, her knees buckling underneath her. She was used to the burning sensation of muscle soreness being a star athlete and everything, but she'd never experienced how painful being completely drained of ki was.

"Okay, let's stop there." Gohan suggested. She was about to oppose his decision until her knees couldn't carry her anymore and she fell unto them on the damp, tall grass. He walked towards her and as soon as he came within arms distance she launched once last blast at him. His Saiyan instincts kicked in and he dodged a bit less easily, tapping into a bit more power than he thought he'd use.

"You're sneaky." He joked half-heartedly and Videl began chuckling before she slumped forward from absolute fatigue. Gohan caught her in a weird type of hug and smiled.

"You okay?" Videl asked. Gohan furrowed his brows at that question.

"What do you mean, am I okay? You're like half-conscious. I should be asking you that." Gohan laughed, exasperated.

"You seemed... upset. After the spar." Videl said between gasps for air. Gohan's expression hardened for a moment before going back to it's soft, concerned one.

"Yeah, just don't worry about me, I'm fine." Gohan reassured.

"Bullshit." Videl snorted.

Gohan looked down at her and rolled his eyes before drawing circles in her back with his finger. Her head layed on his shoulder, and she breathed in his scent, relaxing. It wasn't like she had enough energy left to escape anyway.

"So, when do you think I'll actually hit you?" Videl questioned.

"Maybe like, August? Next year?" Gohan teased.

"Shut up. I'll be there by the end of this month. Just you wait." She promised smugly. "I've beat you once, I'll do it again."

Gohan slightly grimaced at that last statement. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? He didn't reply to what she said which gave her the idea of she was correct. The two stayed like that for a while longer before Videl pushed herself unto her back to lay down. Gohan just sat next to her watching her closely.

"Gohan," he made a sound of acknowledgement in response to his name being called, "you're staring. It's creepy."

He apologised sheepishly before dropping rearwards unto his back where he layed, opposite Videl.

"Have you ever liked anyone?" Videl randomly asked.

"Liked? Define like."

"Had a crush on someone." Videl specified.

"N-no. I mean, there's someone who I kind of think is cool. Totally not a crush though!" The half-breed nervously admitted.

"Oh," she muttered quietly, "that's cool. Do I know them?"

"...Yes. What about you?" He quickly queried, deflecting the pressure from him to her.

"Well, I mean. Yeah. I've liked someone. But nothing ever happened. My dad's all 'You can't have a boyfriend unless he's stronger than me!'. So I pretty much have no chance. No guy would willingly challenge my father." Videl explained.

"That's...sad."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere and the two stared at the clouds, wishing the other would start a new conversation so neither had to dwell on the previous any longer.

"Wonder what lessons we missed today."

"Do you really care?" Videl scoffed.

"Yeah, I actually do," Gohan remarked, "I never miss schoolwork."

"Find that hard to believe with the way you got excluded in your first week of school." Videl coughed satirically.

"Yeah, and who's to blame for that? Oh yeah, you." Gohan retorted.

"Excuse me, if you had just kept your mouth shut and just carried the damn buckets of water we wouldn't have been in this mess. I shouldn't have even gotten suspended but I did. You don't look like the buckets would have affected you!"

"What do you-"

Gohan caught the last bit and blushed. Videl noticed his abrupt silence and face palmed.

"Oh no, great; I've stroked your ego." She groaned.

"Whatever, Videl."

Gohan's face stayed it's rouge state for a while as the two continued their debate of who's responsible for their exclusion.

 _ **That is Chapter 23 of What I've Become. I hope you enjoyed it and I know it wasn't worth the wait but I tried! This chapter is slightly longer than my usual ones as a type of apology for being so inactive.**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Dr Goten

Videl had slowly regained some of her ki and decided she was going to proceed the challenge of blasting Gohan. He was quite unenthusiastic to continue since Videl wasn't completely at full strength but the girl wouldn't take no for an anwser.

"I promise - when I hit you, it's going to burn!" Videl snarled, aggravated by her inability to land a single attack.

"Looking forward, Videl!" Gohan replied, avoiding each blast with ease.

They continued this for another half an hour, both of them truly enjoying it - even if they didn't want to admit it. Videl grinned at the sight of a new challenge and Gohan was esctatic at how quickly Videl was learning. He thoroughly enjoyed her company, it was better than sitting in a bedroom, brooding in the dark. Every once in a while Videl would stop to catch her breath, making Gohan a bit worried. Noting his concern, she would get back to launching ki at him fruitlessly and summoning her ki became almost effortless from repeating the action over and over again. Though, she was soon running out of ki to charge at the teen. Surprisingly, Videl was the one to terminate the rest of the training session.

"Gohan!" She called, "Let's end it here."

He nodded and walked over.

"Are you okay?" Gohan queried, wondering why she stopped all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just that, school ended 10 minutes ago." The azure-eyed fighter explained.

Gohan and her began walking through the forest back to the city.

"Today was fun." Videl admitted.

"Yeah." He agreed.

The trees towered over the two, creating a thick tunnel where a small fraction of the city could be seen.

"Just between you and me, who's the person you 'totally don't have a crush on?" Videl chuckled, lightly elbowing him.

"Uh..."

This was extremely awkward for him. His options were either: admit embarrassingly or keep it confidential. He chose the latter.

"You don't need to know." He teased.

"Yes, I do!" Videl exclaimed, spinning around pulling him by the collar. "Tell me. Now."

Gohan nervously smiled as the two were standing uncomfortably lose, noses touching in the middle of the forest.

"Get off me and maybe I'll tell you!" He jeered, irritating Videl even further. She let go off him and crossed her arms, waiting for a response. He fixed a collar and stood, avoiding anwsering the question.

"Well?!"

"I said 'maybe' didn't I? Well, I'm not going to. Sorry!" Gohan said cheekily.

"You're so infuriating!" Videl yelled, spinning on her heel and continuing the walk through the never-ending forest.

"I would laugh but that would mean I cared." He quoted.

"I hope your mom destroys you when she opens your letter." Videl growled.

"Hope your dad grounds you for the rest of your life when he opens yours." Gohan retorted.

"Please, my dad wouldn't do shit," Videl scoffed, "He can't anyway, it's not like I would care."

"Then why did you hide out here if you wouldn't have gotten into that much trouble?" Gohan questioned.

"So I could train with you, duh."

The two erupted into laughter and the shorter fighter rested her head on Gohan's shoulder as they approached the city. The travelled through the busy town, Gohan walking her to her mansion.

"Woah. You live here..." Gohan muttered in disbelief. Videl nodded before pouncing on Gohan, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"What's this for?" Gohan chuckled.

"Being you."

She parted the hug and unlocked her front door, entering her substantially sized home. Gohan watched her walk off before making his own way home.

"My first week of public school." Gohan sighed to himself. His flight home seemed to pass quicker when Videl was there, despite him flying at the slowest speed he could to make sure she kept up with him. Now flying at hundreds of miles per hour, he wondered how his mother was going to react to his suspension.

"Oh, mom is going to kill me." Gohan murmured in fear.

Meanwhile, Videl was greeted by Sharpener and Erasa at her door. The three walked over to Videl's room, the blondes respectfully greeting her father.

"How did the game go?" Videl asked bitterly to Sharpener.

"We lost." Sharpener sighed.

"What do you mean?! We never lose!"

"The team just wasn't the same without you, V!" Erasa proclaimed in disappointment. "The lot of them kept striking out, it's like they couldn't even see the ball!"

The black haired girl face palmed, angered by the teams poor performance. She flopped unto her bed, the two blondes sitting on the C-shaped giant couch in her room.

"So, what were you up to all day?" Sharpener inquired.

"Just chilling, went to the mountains again...with Gohan." Videl made sure to mumbled the last part.

"With Gohan?!" Sharpener cried, everyone inch of his body filled with jealousy. "Why him?"

"Oh get over yourself, Sharpener!" The blonde groaned. "They are practically dating now."

Videl almost fell of her bed from shock. "NO WE AREN'T!"

She cleared her throat and regained her 'I Don't Care/Try Me' attitude.

"He likes someone else anyway. He told me."

Erasa's jaw dropped so fast Videl and Sharpener were scared she was going to dislocate it.

"Who. Now. Information. Tell me!" Erasa ordered while Sharpener silently smirked, listening to the gossip.

"Don't know. The damn kid won't tell me!" Videl huffed. "He said that I would know them though."

Simultaneously as Videl and her best friends converse about the half-saiyan's love life, Gohan arrived at his home, hearing Goten's thundering wailing through the sturdy brick walls.

"Goten..." He sighed.

He stealthily entered his home, trying not to alert anyone. He walked over to Goten's crib, watching the baby writhe around, screeching at the top of his lungs. He picked his baby brother up from the cot and held him carefully in his arms.

"I'm coming, Goten!" Chi Chi yelled in response, as if Goten would understand.

"Come on, Goten. Be a good boy for mom, won't you?" He quietly pleaded, and as if in agreement to him, the infant stopped wailing and grinned at his older brother, attempting to reach his face.

"Awesome, Goten." Gohan praised, lifting Goten higher to about his face. Chi-Chi walked it in to see that the reason her second born son was so abruptly silenced was because the sight of her first born. She was holding bottles full of milk in her arms, relieved from the panic and tears.

"I'll tare care of Goten, don't worry mom." Gohan pledged, staring at his little brother in great awe. Chi-Chi dropped the bottles in his crib, not wasting a second.

"Are you hungry?" His mother asked. Gohan looked down to stomach as it violently grumbled; he remembered he hadn't eaten all day.

"Extremely!" Gohan replied eagerly. His mother smiled and made her way to the kitchen, starting on their early dinner.

Goten was placed back into his cot, staring at the bottles of milk with wide eyes. He was definitely hungry too. His brother picked a bottle and placed it in Goten's mouth, who devoured the contents within seconds.

"Oh. Damn." Gohan muttered, staring at the bottle in surprise. "Seems that you've got Dad's appetite. He continued to feed Goten, who's stomach appeared to replicate a black hole, the number of empty bottles increasing drastically. Gohan couldn't help but snort at his brother insane eating speed, he finally knew what he looked like when he was mercilessly massacring Chi-Chi's gastronomical delicacies.

Gohan didn't notice but there was inside of him, a big change beginning. He had successfully refrenced his father without any gnashing of teeth, tears or any other negative feelings. Maybe he was healing? Maybe there was hope for him? His mother, Videl and even Goten certainly thought so, and maybe that was all he needed.

After Goten was content, Gohan elevated him once more and brought him to his room. Goten looked curious since he had never seen the other half-breed's bedroom before, expanding his tiny mind. He gently placed him on his bed, and grabbed his chair from his desk to sit opposite him.

"Hi, Goten. I know you probably don't recognise me since all you've seen me do is frown since you've been home. Not that it was because of you or anything, things have just been rough." Gohan muttered to him, Goten squealing in response, though not understanding a word he said. "I know, I know, that's no excuse but like... I've just been so upset and... I don't know what to do. For a while, I pushed everyone away. Though they were just trying to help me. I've been a horrible brother." Goten yelled again but this time it wasn't in such a cheery tone, almost like he was disagreeing with Gohan. Maybe Goten did understand him.

"It's true. I have been. It is just that... all my life whenever I've gotten angry it was at a villian and when I did get mad, I just punched them in the face. Like really hard. But honestly, I'm super mad at myself. And I can't necessarily punch myself in the face, can I? Okay, sure I can but... I'm so used to inflicting my pain because of my anger on others, I can't do anything but that. When I get mad, I break stuff." Gohan explained. His little brother became very quiet.

"I don't want to be angry anymore Goten. But I can't help but be. You're never going to see dad, mum is going to have to raise both of us on her own, even Vegeta - who is the prince of a warrior race - stopped fighting. Nothing is ever going to be the same." The Goku look alike raised his arms towards him, signalling that he wanted to be carried. Gohan did so and moved himself that he was laying on his bed with Goten on his stomach.

"I had a dream. Again. And again. It was me, walking through a city of with a river of blood flowing next to me and I was super evil. And not like, extra math homework evil, like Frieza evil." His little brother began whimpering and Gohan rubbed his back comfortingly. "I promise that won't ever happen. I wouldn't want you to see that. Or ever remember me like that."

"Goten, you know what?" The half-breed baby looked up at him with intrigued eyes. "I'm not going to lash at people anymore. I end up feeling bad in the long run. Violence isn't always the anwser. Videl taught me that... through extreme violence. Isn't life funny?"

Gohan closed his eyes and smiled softly enjoying the presence of Goten. It seems that Goten was enjoying his brother's presence aswell as he mimicked him and started dozing off. The 14 year old carried on his monologue to the unconscious youngster, with his whispering turning into mumbling, and his mumbling turning into unaudible nonsense until it eventually transformed into light snores. Within 5 minutes the duo were completely asleep, sleeping seeming to be contagious in the Son residence.

About an hour later, their mother quietly opened his door to find her sons sleeping soundly, Goten somehow on top of Gohan's head. The older son didn't seem to mind though. She offered the two a warm smile and sighed when she remembered she had to wake them up.

"Gohan..." She murmured, his eyes opening wide. "Your food is ready."

"Where is Goten?!" He quickly queried, his pulse suddenly rocketing. He patted his stomach and went into a panic. He stood up abruptly, waking up his brother, who was sleeping above his head and clenching unto his hair. "Oh. Sorry Goten."

Chi Chi simply laughed and exited his room, grabbing Goten's high chair and moving it to the dining table. Gohan picked up the now disorientated child and carried him to the dining room. The two breathed in the aroma of their mothers cooking and flashed a symmetrical grin. No DNA test was needed, the two were definitely Goku's sons.

The older brother placed the younger in his high chair and began feasting. It wasn't perfect but... things were getting better. Who knew Goten would be such a great therapist?


	25. Chapter 25 - Clarity

_**WE ARE AT CHAPTER 25 OF THIS STORY!**_ _ **Thanks so much for the support I've been receiving! It's not me trying to be cliché or just sound all humble I actually didn't think I'd get this far! We are halfway through! Yes, this story is going to end at Chapter 50. :( But the next 25 chapters are going to be full of drama! If you can't tell, these 25 have been kind of filler. He's only finished his first week now. So beware of a lot of time skips. Anywho, let's get on with the story!**_

After the two Saiyan hybrids devoured their mothers cooking, Gohan made his way outside. He looked back at the house before soaring towards the middle of the substantial field his house was sitting upon. Once he was a safe distance from his family, he began flaring his ki, causing a mini hurricane to batter the mountains and the trees surrounding. Images of his spar with Piccolo he had previously began invading his mind, and instead of shunning it; he just raised his power level even higher.

The extraordinary gust died down, and so did Gohan's aura. He began striking the air mercilessly, attack after attack, blow after blow - his body reacting before his mind did. He moved from punching nothing to the trees and then mountains, transporting further and further from the house. With landing each strike he seemed to recieved more and more clarity from the bundle of emotions that had been swimming inside of him. The burning anger at himself from today seem to become extinguished the further his body made contact with the humungous boulders. They crumbled at his touch, and the trees seemed to plummet to the Earth as soon as they met his fist. All the stress, sadness, humiliation and anger melted away as he continued to strike the Earth.

" _You killed a thief because you couldn't come to terms with the fact you couldn't killed your dad! Maybe your the biggest threat to the Earth," his thoughts dared to tease._

 _"_ ARRRRGGHH _!"_ He struck another tree, watching it bow beneath his might.

 _"You made yourself look like a fool in front of the one person who thought you were the greatest."_

"HAAAA!" Another boulder crumbled.

The more he attacked, the less the impish voice bullied him. All he could think about was his next victim, which gave him great relief. He missed how satisfying it was to finally let it out all the and not have to remember or be bombarded with stress anymore. Eventually he came to a halt.

"I've overdone it, haven't I?" Gohan muttered sheepishly, looking at the state of the plain, he'd been training in.

After placing all the destroyed trees into a giant pile by the heaps of rocks, the demi-Saiyan went back to attacking the air. Hours passed and he was still out, assaulting nothingness around him. His limbs began to ache from the non stop repetition for hours on end and the cold repeatedly gnawed at his face and arms, informing that it was late.

"Should probably go inside now, before Mom drags me back." Gohan sighed, dragging his feet from reluctance and fatigue.

He entered through his window, collapsing unto his bed. Morning couldn't have come quicker, and Chi-Chi woke up to find a very 'interesting' letter on floor, behind the front door.

"SON GOHAN! IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN WHY I'M READING THAT YOU GOT EXCLUDED IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS THERE IS GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY!"

Gohan cringed at the sound of Chi-Chi's screeching, waking him up. He was about to cover his ears with a pillow before she burst into his room engulfed in absolute and utter rage. The 14 year old jumped out of bed immediately; he was absolutely certain he could actually see the fire flickering in her eyes.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME THAT I'M HALLUCINATING BECAUSE I KNOW DAMN WELL I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE INSULTING AND SWEARING TEACHERS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" Chi-Chi roared at him.

He timidly muttered under his breath an apology, with an ever so snarky,

"It's not like you didn't just swear though."

Chi-Chi was clearly reaching her breaking point when she was an inch away from him, grabbing unto his collar in frustration. The half-breed had never seen her so infuriated in his life.

"DON'T YOU DARE, TRY AND SASS ME YOUNG MAN! ON TOP OF THAT, YOU GOT EXCLUDED AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"

"Because I knew you were going to react like this!" He stated, his tone getting dangerously high.

"HOW DID YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT?! YOU GOT EXCLUDED WITHIN YOUR FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL! AND IF _THAT_ WASN'T BAD ENOUGH YOU'VE MISSED ALMOST EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR LESSONS THIS WEEK! I TOLD YOU ALL THIS MARTIAL ARTS WOULD BEGIN TO TURN YOU INTO A DELINQUENT!" Her face had become bright red at this point and her grip on his got even tighter.

"I'm not a delinquent and fighting has nothing to do with this." Gohan growled, his low tone being as dominant as his mother's yelling.

"If I knew that this was what Orange Star High School was going to do to you, I would have never enrolled you there!" Her voice cracking with false emotion. Her grip loosened. "All I wanted was the best for you, and what did you do? You threw it back in my face."

Gohan felt like he had gotten slapped in the face. (Only this time metaphorically) He didn't mean to upset his mother, and his was ultimately thankful for her sending him to High School. However it seemed that now he had to reap what he sowed.

"I DIDN- I didn't throw it back in your face. I was just really against it at first and I didn't react in the _best_ manner." He tried to explain, leaving out the parts where he was skipping classes to hang out with Videl.

"IF THIS IS HOW YOU TRULY FEEL I'LL BE GLAD TO TAKE YOU OUT! SENDING YOU THERE HAS SEEMED CAUSED MORE HARM THAN GOOD!" His mother's voice getting louder and more aggressive again.

"Please, don't." Gohan pleaded. One thought crossed his mind at that moment. Videl. His mother would probably become extremely suspicious of him randomly leaving the house and being taken out of school would DEFINITELY mean terminating his and Videl's training sessions. If being able to hear Videl's provoking taunts and see her arrogant, cocky smirk almost everyday meant tolerating obnoxious teachers and annoying students and Sharpeners, he'd do it with a smile on his face.

"Mom, I promise to go to every class, to _never_ challenge another teacher and to be completely truthful from now on. Just don't take me out of school."

Chi-Chi was taken aback by her son's sudden eagerness to stay in public education.

"Fine." She huffed before storming out of his room. A small smile found its way unto her face as she entered the living room; she knew the real reason he wanted to stay but was still moved by his pledge to become the perfect student.

"Maybe I was wrong about Videl. I can't lie, she's been nothing but a positive influence on him." She admitted to herself. She looked over the cot to see Goten still fast asleep.

"How he slept through all that beats me." Chi-Chi sighed.

Gohan layed on his bed for a while, contemplating on what was probably the biggest fight he had ever had with mother. Meanwhile...

"Videl Satan, tell me you did not get excluded from school _again_!"

 ** _Here is Chapter 25! Again, thank you guys so much for all the encouragement and support. EmberTheUnknown out!_**


	26. Chapter 26 - Reaping What You Sow

The weekend flew by quicker than the two expected and within no time it was time for school again. The teenage half-saiyan was esctatic to soar through the air, being kissed by the warm, gentle morning sun. The boy had almost never flew faster, him becoming practically nothing but a blur from under the clouds. He swiftly landed on the rooftop of his school, racing down the stairwell.

A few moments after, Videl began speedily swerving down through halls, searching for a certain ebony haired fighter. She couldn't even find Erasa and Sharpener in the thick, populous halls. Why was everyone in a rush? And why were they all headed the same direction? She continued maneuvering through the sea of students until she felt someone running past knock her to the ground.

"Hey!"

She looked up to a sheepish looking Gohan, extending his arm towards her. A small smirk appeared on her face and she grabbed it firmly, planting her entired body weight unto his arm. To her surprise he just raised his eyebrow and his arm, carrying the other teenager with it. She let go of it, alarmed that she noticed her feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

"I knew you were strong but this is just scary!" Videl shrieked, walking towards a bench outside with him. "Not even Sharpener could lift me like that with one arm."

"I think that says more about you than Sharpener." He teased back.

"Do you just not enjoy living or something?" Videl threatened jokingly.

"Eh, can't lie - gets a bit boring a times..."

"Hmph. You came to school 15 minutes early." She randomly stated.

"So did you, Captain Obvious." Gohan laughed in response.

"Huh, always thought Captain Obvious was a guy."

"It's 767, Videl!"

The two erupted with giggles and guffaws, attracting a certain blonde duo.

"Again, you guys should just make it official!" Erasa remarked, grinning smugly at the sight of the two.

"And again, not going to happen." The black-haired teens voiced, eerily in unison. "Woah, weird! Okay, now it's just creepy. Yep, definitely creepy."

The two blondes looked at each other in disbelief.

"Stop it! Seriously! ARGH!" The two huffed symmetrically.

"I think they've been hanging with eachother too long!" Sharpener chuckled to Erasa.

"Definitely." She voiced in response. "Well, we're going to leave you two love birds alone."

"No, wait up! I mean, we aren't love birds, ew..." Videl muttered with a blush, "stay! We're all friends here, aren't we?"

"Most of us." Sharpener grumbled bitterly.

"Whatever Sharpener, the sooner you get over your bruised ego and pathetic jealousy, the better." Videl snarled, aggravated by his petty bitterness towards the half Saiyan.

"Sure I'll just get over my fractured radius aswell. Speaking of broken arms, what happened to yours, and your black eye?"

Videl paused for a moment before flipiping her hair and sassily saying,

"Rich people secrets."

Gohan gave her a small half smile and chuckled at the jock's irritation. He stormed off, Erasa not even bothering to chase after him and just joining the two on the bench.

"So... Gohan, fancy anyone here in Orange Star?" The brown eyed girl elbowed him, making him quite unconcomfortable.

"Uh... not really." Gohan answered, unwilling to admit anything. Soon the bell rang, saving Gohan from Erasa's nosey interrogation and ordering the students to get to their classes.

The trio made their way to their Registration, all eyes on Gohan and Videl. He still didn't seem to be very popular with the other students which he suspected after the fiasco that occurred on the first day of school. Murmurs and whispers filled the room, each inaudible mutter a bullet of guilt striking Gohan's chest. His expression changed from radiant with zeal to remorseful when he noticed what everyone was truly doing. They were be cautious, warning eachother, attempting to protect each other from him. They were scared. Why wouldn't they be? The entire school had just found out the new kid was actually an aggressive, mighty bully who could turn the most dominanting and intimidating athlete into a fearful, trembling oaf.

Videl noticed his change in demeanour and rubbed his arm in a comforting manner. He'd finally seen the consequences of his actions when he gave in to his Saiyan instincts. Pride. Immorality. A Saiyan warrior would attack the vulnerable due to the fact they were angry, not because they were fighting for justice. And the fact that he had harmed other kids who couldn't do any real harm to him, because they _offended_ him? He believed he was as bad as any one of them. It seemed that as he was tormented with grief, his human traits were suffering with him.

Erasa pulled his hand, encouraging him to sit down, returning him to reality after the trance he didn't know he had fell into. Even Sharpener, who was at their row, sitting with legs resting on his desk offered Gohan looks of concern. He was partly responsible for everyone's wariness of him.

Gohan obeyed and sat in his seat, just praying for their teacher to arrive so the painful whispers would die down. He could make out the words with Saiyan hearing, but they overlapped so much it was beginning give him a headache.

"He's the guy who broke Sharpener's arm! The guys out of control!"

"It was bad enough that Chikara's around and then _he_ shows up. Another out of control freak on a power high!"

"Shut up! He might hear you! Don't anger him!"

"Who does he think he is? Just because he's all tough he thinks he can pick on others? I'd love to teach him a lesson!"

"Helloo?! Did you not see what he did to Chikara?! He'd murder you! We just have to play it safe."

Play it safe? They spoke about him as if he was an enemy or threat to school, which he realised he did resemble from his previous behaviour. Gohan slammed his head down into his arms, alerting the entire class room. Everyone jumped from the sudden action, including Videl who after got out of her seat and crouch next to his desk. She was about to remove his arms from his face but chose against it when she remembered his temper.

"Gohan..."

"What?" When he eventually replied, his voice was raspy and low.

"I'm sorry."

Gohan lifted his head up to stare her in the face before anwsering, "Why would you be sorry?"

"Because on the first day you said something that had never been truer. Don't judge a book by its cover. And that's all this school had done. No one took in to account that this would be hard for you and that Chikara and Sharpener are pretty much the biggest tools ever."

"But at the same time first impressions count and me acting like an asshole wasn't going to do any good." Gohan uttered, ashamed.

"Ever wondered why the assholes became assholes? Between you and me, the truth is Chikara's actually just really insecure. He acts like such a jerk because he thinks fear is the same as respect and he'll take the closest thing he has to that to make himself feel better." Videl whispered. "And Sharpener's not even a jerk. He just acts like one because all the athletes are dumb and he wants to fit in. He was the new kid once. Everyone's done things they aren't proud of. But your actions don't define who you are."

"Have you ever killed someone?" Was all that Gohan could say in response before he layed his head in his arms. Videl stuttered for a few seconds before just rubbing his arm comfortingly and frowning.

The school day couldn't pass any slower and it didn't help that people were evading Gohan wherever he went. Group work in his Science class never became harder now that his team all _begged_ to do the work themselves and that he didn't need to worry. His mood didn't change throughout the day, him struggling to keep the promise he made to his little brother. He couldn't even pick up a pencil without someone hypothesising he was going to stab a fellow student.

Attempting to cheer her friend up, Videl suggested they trained together in the mountains which Gohan agreed to. However, it certainly didn't work as Gohan looked as glum as ever, throwing fake attacks at Videl which wouldn't hit their mark. She even some how managed to hit him with her ki, vexing her to the point her entire body was a burning rouge.

"GOHAN! If you didn't want to train I would have understood! For the last 25 minutes, I've been going all out and all you haven't even bothered to throw an actual punch at me. If you were planning on wasting my time today, you certainly succeeded!" She spat, wishing she didn't sound so selfish. Her body was still blazing with anger though her expression softened to a more disappointed frown.

"Sorry, Videl."

"Apology accepted. Now can we just go? Obviously your heart's not in this and I won't force you any longer." She began rising into the air, until a hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her.

"Wait. Stop. Didn't I say if you hit me then I'd show you something cool?" Gohan recalled with an apologetic smile. Videl dropped to her feet and rested her hands on her hips.

"Yes. But I didn't actually hit you, you let me. It doesn't count. And I want to kick your ass on my own merit. Or it isn't much a challenge, is it?" She confidently replied before she asked, "Does that mean you'll actually fight?"

Gohan nodded, causing her to grin gleefully. She held her grin for a few seconds, summoning up ki and then launching it at her partners chest. He skillfully dodged causing her to growl and then smirk. It wouldn't have been that easy.

 _ **That's 26 done. I don't know how it became so sad but oh well, it makes sense though now that Gohan's calmed down**_ _ **, he kind of sees what he's done in his anger. Please tell me your thoughts in the review, I'm not that confident about this chapter right now... :/ EmberTheUnknown out!**_


	27. Chapter 27 - Stereotyping

_**Hello, everyone! Guess what?! I'm actually feeling super productive today! I even woke up before 10 o'clock today! (Don't judge me, I say it's still summer.) So, you guys are going to get spammed with ANOTHER chapter of What I've Become! Can you believe it?! Without any further ado, let's geeetttt riggghhhhhttt into the storryyyyy. (That was a Keemstar joke, if you couldn't tell :/)**_

3 weeks passed and nothing changed. Apart from the weird looks and isolation from some of his peers, school for Gohan was relatively easy. Especially when he was training with Videl everyday. The exceptional Earthling's strength had skyrocketed, her being able to effortless created and fired ki blasts with great accuracy and power plus the awesome increase in mobility in flying (and thankfully landing) couldn't be ignored. On top of that, her amount of strength itself had escalated, while not as quickly as her ki manipulation, enough that she didn't have to worry about knocking grown men out with a punch. Not that she always had to _before_ she met Gohan. Throughout those 3 weeks Gohan had started making a habit out of flying to the mountains near his house to train by himself; he called it stress relief meanwhile his mother redubbed it 'a distraction' as sometimes he would be out till 2 am and constantly ignore the school work his mother would see on his desk a day prior to his late night training sessions.

It was Saturday, meaning Gohan had 2 days to catch up on all the work he had ignored throughout the week, which was due the following. It wasn't like it was going to be difficult for him or anything. He'd probably finish it in an hour, knowing how intelligent the boy was.

Unbeknown to the majority of the population of Earth, someone was approaching. It didn't slip by any of the Z fighters though. They were on edge for the next few hours, sensing a not so innocent ki approaching the planet. Eventually the alien which everyone was awaiting arrived, in an ally way of West City. The pod was so small it almost went unnoticed - except for the 3 thieves who were attempting to harass a young woman and of course the young woman. The thugs fled for their life, the woman to paralysed with fear to even look away. After a painful silence full of anticipation dragged on, the pod finally opened. Out came a young female with pale green skin and darker jade hair. It was braided backwards into a long ponytail and her armour resembled a certain purple tyrant's lackies along with a green tinted scouter. Her big, dark blue eyes exchanged looks of confusion with the stranger's bright yellow ones.

"H-hello." The woman stuttered.

"Greetings. I'm looking for a group of people called the 'Saiyans'. Heard of them?" The alien asked.

Shaking her head slowly the woman continued to study the alien before her. Her voice was higher than she suspected, and looking at her properly, she looked extremely young. She couldn't have been any older than about 13. The green unearthly creature huffed, snapping the human back to reality.

"Can I, um, help you...in any way?" The woman questioned, her voice barely audible to the child like stranger.

"Actually yes. I kind of need a place to stay for a while. Just a short while. No longer than a week!"

The woman couldn't believe it. So many encounters with aliens on Earth led to the death of hundreds of vulnerable humans, however an alien was pleading that she needed to crash somewhere! Stereotyping was wrong anyway, but she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with fright by the sight of an actual alien!

"I have an apartment not too far from here. Only thing is, it only has one bedroom." The human offered.

Was she actually offering her home to an alien?!

"Thank you. I just need to stay undetected by some people."

" _Undetected?! Don't tell me she's hiding from other aliens! She's so young! Poor thing._ "

"Though I guess it might be a little hard to stay unseen here."

Causing the woman to almost shriek in shock and disbelief, the young girl's skin began transforming to a more coloured peach and she shrunk a few inches, the muscle built on her vanishing. She actually looked like a human child - despite the strange armor she was still wearing. After a few seconds her armour faded into a white floral sundress, with lime coloured sandals and a black handbag around her shoulder. Exactly like what the kind human had been wearing. She couldn't help but yelp, though she covered mouth, diluting the noise.

"Oh my gosh!"

The alien just looked down at her new clothes and chuckled.

"You humans dress weird." The woman calmed down and sent the fake human a unamused look, quickly getting over her phobia. "How do you expect to fight in this?"

"Not all of us fight."

"Oh." She muttered, a bit disappointed.

The two females made their way to the older's place, meanwhile everybody else was wondering what had happened to that random ki. It suddenly just withered, so weak it was unrecognizable from the other humans. Surely it couldn't have died, could it? A uneasy feeling settled in Gohan's stomach.

 _"That was too easy. Something's up."_

The young extraterrestrial girl entered the human's home and layed on her living room couch, enjoying the feeling of being able to stretch her legs. They began conversing rather normally, the elderly woman's wariness of the alien refusing to die.

"My name's is Kichona. It means precious." The woman explained, putting her golden brown locks into a bun and smiling warmly at the youngster.

"Zara." The ultramarine eyed alien replied. "Don't know what it means. No one ever told me."

Kichona's smile turned into more a sad frown at that fact.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, Zara?" The brunette inquired. "Where are you parents?"

"Dead."

The adult's heart almost shattered from how emotionless Zara's voice was as she spat that haunting word.

"I'm so sorry." She sympathetically apologised.

"Yeah, well so am I."

Later that night, Zara caused her scouter to reappear so she could recieve information.

"You're on Earth? Good. I can tell you about the man who killed your father. He's the Prince of Planet Vegeta."

"Dumb, Saiyan traitor!" She snarled in response.

"He was an accomplice of another Saiyan, called Kakarot but goes by the name Goku. A Saiyan raised on there on Earth. And he has a son there too. Maybe a bit older than you. Where they live, it's up to you to find out. But at least you know who you're after."

"I'll kill every last one of them Saiyan shits. For Frieza AND my father!"

She hid her scouter again and entered the kitchen where Kichona was sitting, on her laptop.

"Kichona, what do you about a man called Vegeta?"

Kichona looked at her puzzled, informing Zara she didn't know anything about him.

"How about a man called...Goku?"

Kichona's eyes widened from the remembrance of the name.

"I know he's a great martial artist. He married a woman called Chi-Chi, the daughter of the Ox King. Some people say he was there at the Cell Games but that's just a conspiracy theory." She recounted.

"What about his son?!" She eagerly spluttered.

"He has a son?! Maybe his son was the delivery boy at the Cell Games, then it would make sense that Goku was there." She mumbled to herself. "Sorry, I don't know anything about him."

Zara sighed, and walked back to the couch.

 _"Okay, 'delivery boy', you're first. You can lead me to the rest of your Saiyan scum."_

 ** _How about that everyone?! Hopefully you guys can work out who 'daddy' is! Basically one of my favourite of Frieza's lap dogs. I like to believe I made it obvious. Green hair, green skin! The scouter! Amour! Her name! Anyway, thanks a lot for reading this chapter of What I've Become! Please review! EmberTheUnknown out! (I'm copyrighting that ^.^)_**


	28. Chapter 28 - Zara Vs Videl

_**How lucky you guys are! I've got a new laptop to type on now, so guess what... another chapter of What I've Become!**_

Monday came and Videl was as unmotivated as ever. That is until she remembered Gohan would be there and she dashed out of her room and soared through the crispy morning air and landed behind a corner of the school. She manoeuvred through the halls, searching for a particular head of spiky jet black hair amongst the rainbow of heads in the school. Eventually, she found him. But who she saw him with, she didn't expect. A girl, no taller than 5', with long jade locks falling down to her back. She had one hand on Gohan's arm, travelling up to his biceps and the other brushing her loose silky green hairs out of her face.

"Well, nice to meet you, Zara." The half breed said, smiling nervously at her.

"Same to you, Gohan." The girl said, sweetly, making Gohan even more uncomfortable.

Videl didn't notice how uncomfortable he was, or his nervousness. All she saw was the affection the random stranger was giving her friend, and she knew for a fact she didn't like it. Videl was never the jealous type, but being with Gohan all the time certainly brought out a new side of her. Zara lingered around for a while until the lighter blue-eyed fighter decided to make presence known. Videl cleared her throat obnoxiously loud before walking over to Gohan's free side, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"Hi, Gohan. Who's _she_?"

The two girls studied each other for a minute. For Gohan it was a very dreadful, never-ending minute where he wanted to face palm from the amount of jealousy that was radiating off of Videl. And she was the person who publicly shamed her friend for the same reason.

"No one important." Zara muttered before sauntering off towards the nearest water fountain she could find.

" _I cannot believe I just did that,_ " the two girls thought in unison.

"Next time why don't you just break her arm? A lot less subtle than that." Gohan chuckled. "What's up with you?"

"She was all over you, it was disgusting!" Videl spat. "I hate people like her."

"Someone's jealous!"

"No! Sh-shut up! I don't like you!" The human fighter's face had been stained with a violent red blush that was not letting up anytime soon.

"I never said you did!" Gohan teased cheekily. After a few moments he chose to quit poking fun at her and agreed with her much to her surprise. "I'm not going to lie, something about her is kinda off. I get this weird feeling whenever I'm around her."

"Hmmm...weird feeling? Gohan, are you sure you don't like her? I wouldn't be surprised if she's the girl you 'totally don't have a crush on'." Videl chuckled, turning tables on him now though her embarrassment still evident from her extra rosy cheeks.

"No, seriously. It's her ki." Gohan voiced, curiously. "It's like... she's the only person I can't read."

"Another reason why we shouldn't trust her!" Videl exclaimed, grabbing his hand tightly and dragged him to their next classroom.

The next two hours weren't any easier for Videl. Somehow Zara would 'accidentally' bump into Gohan and try to start a conversation with him; not on a certain black haired girl's watch. Her tactics for keeping the two apart became sloppier over time, and soon Videl actually attempted to tackle her! Catching her by surprise, Zara quickly side stepped out of the way, knocking herself into Gohan and holding him, in some weird, aggressive type of hug. Zara smirked.

"Is this how she marks her territory?" A smug looking green haired alien giggled at the two.

Videl spun around, absolutely livid. Not even Gohan had seen her, _this_ angry.

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. HIM! Got it?! I don't know who you are, or where you came from! But trust me, you're not wanted here! Basically, just go the hell away and don't come back! You just had to pop up and ruin everything!" Videl snapped at the shorter female. Zara wasn't fased though, in fact she scoffed at how immature Videl was becoming. Though if she was jealous, it would mean they were buying her act. "Gohan doesn't even like you!" Tears began forming in Videl's eyes. She would later scold herself for how idiotic and childish she was acting however right now she was too blinded by her rage to realise.

"Videl..." Gohan whispered so quietly that she almost didn't hear it.

"You done with your little tantrum?" Zara jeered. That was all Videl had needed to properly push her over the edge.

"I HATE YOU!" The enraged teenager screeched as she attempted to attack the other with a powerful right hook. It would/should have knocked her back a few feet...that was if Gohan hadn't got in the way and taken for Zara. He stood there for a few seconds, attempting to fathom what had just happened. Everybody who was in the hall with the two was taken aback by Videl's outrage. Even the otherworldly female's eyes opened a bit wider at how much stronger her punch had been, compared to what she had expected.

"Videl, what is wrong with you?!" The words seemed to burst out of the nowhere as the half breed's calm and slightly amused demeanour completely transformed into one which was exasperated and disapproving. "You've been acting like this all day and I don't like it!"

Videl fled from the scene before anyone could notice that she was crying. She would DIE before ever cry in front of her school mates. Gohan was about to go after her, until Zara put a hand in front of him and promised to fix this herself. She shot him a fake look of guilt before spinning around and smirking, proud of her actions. Unfortunately for Zara, Videl was also faster than she believed she would be. When no one else was around and could see her, she revealed her scouter and searched for the Saiyan's friend.

"190? That's impressive. For a human." Zara muttered snarkily.

The alien was informed by her scouter that the human had been flying towards a mountain area. She followed her on foot, not deciding to risk alerting the Saiyans of her true identity. Though the human form she was in travelled painfully slow, it was better than Gohan flying half way and stopping her. It would have meant all the hideous flirting and fake sweetness she had to bombard the ebony eyed teen with would have been for nothing.

After what seemed to be an eternity to Zara, she came across Videl at the top of a mountain, hugging her knees and attempting to hide her tear-stained face. Videl's neck turned towards her 'tormentor' who just laughed at the fighter's vulnerable state.

"Go away, Gohan..." Videl mumbled, not even having the energy to yell at her anymore. "What are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't have done that." Zara stated matter-of-factly. And then her true intentions came out. "You're a bit too overprotective for my liking. Maybe you should take your own advice and go back to where you came from. Maybe then I'll spare you."

"You came all the way here to br- Spare me?!" Videl instantly jumped to feet and into a defensive stance at that comment.

"All I'm trying to do is get revenge. Bring justice. And all _you've_ been doing is preventing that!" It was now Zara's turn to hold a grudge as she did it, just being more intimidating than Videl was.

"Excuse me?"

"Your little boy-toy is a Saiyan! A disgusting bastard who doesn't even deserve to breathe after all he's caused! And instead of causing a big scene like a someone that I know did, I tried to catch him out when we were alone. That way I can dispose of the trash without everybody knowing." Zara practically yelled. "He's responsible for taking down my leader along with his damned father AND only _he_ knows where the prince of his filthy race is residing. I might have not even killed him if he provided me with information I wanted!"

"First of all, I don't care what you say he is! The only bastard I see here is you! And you've caused most of the trouble here! And if Gohan took your leader down then they probably deserved it! Second of all, don't you dare ever talk about his father like that! And third of all, what do you mean Prince? And race? You're not making any sense!" Videl retorted furiously. "My god! You're an alien, aren't you?!"

"Aren't you clever? Actually, I take that back. Someone as thick as you couldn't ever suspect that your boyfriend wasn't an Earthly being."

Videl's heart stopped. Gohan was special, but there was no way he was alien. That had to be a lie, she'd never believe that. She refused to. All the aliens that had ever ben found on Earth were all malicious, cruel evil monsters. She would never, ever believe that Gohan could be one of those.

In complete rage and disbelief she charged at her, punching the alien straight in the nose without hesitation. She began pummeling Zara mercilessly, refusing to let up anytime soon. The green haired poser got sick of feeling the red liquid pouring from her nose and decided she would be the one inflicting pain on Videl. She reverted back to her original form, destroying her façade and not caring if Gohan and the Saiyan's or anyone could sense her. All Zara wanted go do is break Videl.

Zara was the one to attack now, and she launched a mighty ki beam at Videl, terrifying the human fighter. Videl braced herself and took it head on, whimpering after from the heat and burns that singed her skin.

"Is.. that- all you got?" Videl instigated, choking on her words. Zara proceeded to use her as a ragdoll, but wasn't expecting for Videl to fight back. The black haired girl elbowed Zara in the throat, catching her off guard and buying a few extra seconds. She flew to the sky and did something had only seen Gohan once. Every muscle of her body begged her not to but she tried it anyway. She began summoning up her ki which made every burn sting a little more, but it worked. Her ki flared and Zara scoffed at her, angering Videl ever further.

"You think I should be scared of you because your power level is 350?!"

Zara flew to meet Videl and attacking her. Videl dodged and hit back and it seemed like every strike had a little extra power and speed to it. Zara was taking more damage than before (even if it was a little) and Videl took pride in that. Though it was clearly evident that she was loosing, Gohan couldn't help but be amazed by Videl's skills as he sensed her spike in power. Fortunately for Videl, she was doing what was the most helpful at this stage, buying time. And it was working. Gohan was less than a minute away from the 2 and the rest of the Z fighters weren't far behind. They all sensed that ranom energy again. Unfortunately for Videl, she didn't have that much ki left and she almost couldn't even stay airborne. Gohan sped up, turning Super Saiyan just to make sure he would make it in time.

As soon as he landed, he fell back to his normal form, though his rage did not subside in the slightest.

"I'll never forgive you for this!"

 ** _That's this chapter guys! (And girls!) The Zara Saga I should call it was something I was looking forward to! But then it's going to end up being 21 chapters shorter than Gohan's first week of school. Ain't life funny? I hope you enjoyed this! I certainly did! And I'll see you next Chapter of What I've Become! EmberTheUnknown out!_**


	29. Chapter 29 - Humans Are Weird

**_Hello readers! I'm back with another chapter of What I've Become! I'm sick today - meaning I have today to write as much Fan Fiction as I can. And sorry for the wait, I'm attempting to put out chapters more frequently or quickly enough that I don't feel guilty about it. By the way; this chapter gets a bit... deep and it hints at some dark matters such as suicide. So if you are very sensitive to that kind of stuff, please, I advise you don't read it. I don't want anyone to be hurt in anyway by anything I create. Okay, on with the story._**

Videl was thrown to the ground roughly by the green haired alien causing to moan in agony. Despite her injuries she pushed herself to her feet and began limping back towards the girl, floating mid-air, smirking maliciously. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and jerked her neck violently quick to see who it was. Gohan sighed at the state she was in and stopped her in her tracks.

"Videl... I've got this. I promise."

Usually Videl was persistent, unwilling and stubborn. But something in her changed throughout that fight. She did as she was told and she stood back; either recognising her fatigue or surrendering to Zara. Either way she froze without hesitation and nodded, not even bothering to look up to meet his eyes.

"The guest of honour has arrived! How great." Zara jeered dryly. "Took you long enough."

"It's one thing to attack me, it's another to attack my friends!"

"How ironic! Seems that we're both here on a revenge mission."

Gohan eyed Zara's armour and growled when he came to the realization.

"You work for Frieza." He muttered to himself. "Frieza's been long gone for years now, where have you been?"

"In the remains of his army, looking for the Saiyans who dared to stand against him. And my father." Zara spat, her voice full of undiluted agony and disgust from mentioning her enemies.

Vegeta and Piccolo landed, glaring at the 'threat' they'd sensed. Tien and Krillin weren't too far behind and Gohan smiled at the presence of his teacher.

"So, Zarbon's brat is the reason I flew out here?" Vegeta scoffed. "And here I was hoping for a real challenge. Pathetic."

"You." Zara hissed back at him. The anger in her boiled so ferociously that she was physically shaking from rage. However, this only made the Saiyan prince smirk wider. She began charging at Vegeta - until Gohan appeared in front of her, pausing her.

"Your fight is with me." Gohan stated harshly. His eyes darting from Zara to the bloody 14 year old below him. "You're going to pay for what you did to Videl."

"My fight is with the murderer of my father!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and smirked all the more condescendingly.

"As flattered as I am, I have no business with you, brat. Knock yourself out, boy." The black haired prince replied, amused by her resentment towards him. Krillin and Tien flew in with perfect timing, about to be surprised from what was almost the most aggressive that they'd have seen the boy.

Gohan didn't waste a second and launched a skull-shattering punch at her, knocking her to the ground almost quicker than Videl could see. As soon as she stood up she was attacked again, this time with a mighty roundhouse kick from the half-breed. Periwinkle blood trickled down her face and Zara could barely gasp for air as she was mercilessly assaulted by the half-breed. Zara was just stronger her father, Gohan detected, however still being no match for the likes of Frieza, or any of the Z - fighters. Meaning she was so weak compared to him, he could kill her by accident with another attack. 4 hits and she was incapable of even standing up right. Her body ached and she could hardly even open her eyes, meanwhile she was so sure she was going to murder him just a few minutes ago.

Videl couldn't help but be mad at how effortlessly he'd beat her compared to herself, where it took her almost dying to last a few minutes against Zara. Said girl was pretty much immobilised on the ground, her mouth moving but no words exiting.

" _I'm sorry, Mother. I told you I would find father's killer and avenge him. Avenge us. I tried. I really did. I wanted to avenge you both, that bastard Vegeta killed you that same day that father left us. I saw it in your eyes... and later in your blood. Father, I was always so sure you could do anything. I was sure that I could do anything because of you. And look at me, battered and bruised by some filthy monkey. I don't deserve to wear this armour."_

Gohan stood over her, glaring at the sight that he could only describe as... pitiful. She wasn't even worth killing, and he didn't have the heart to murder her anyway. She looked younger than him, and was certain that relief from her grief was her only objective. With her strength she could have easily wiped out the population of her entire school/city but didn't. And Gohan was extremely thankful for that as enraged as he was.

"Look, I don't want to kill you. I don't want to see you again either. Just...leave and don't come back." Gohan proposed.

" _He's... sparing me. The son of the man who dared to lock horns with Frieza, is sparing me. Doesn't he know what I have to do? If I live, I'll destroy him and his Saiyan ally... and he's sparing me. I don't know if he's utterly brave or stupid. I won't accept it - I can't. I'll use my last breath to give you two the revenge you deserve."_

Zara shakily and slowly stood up, coughing up blood as she did so. She attempted to focus on Gohan and began swaying as she did so.

"I'll... I'll die... before I-"

A ki blast sped through the air and knocked her lifeless, beheaded body to the ground. And the person who shot it? Videl. Videl had never killed someone in her life before. She was the same person who lectured Gohan about it. However, she'd never been so satisfied in her life, than what she feeling now. The same girl that had planned to kill her and Gohan, and almost succeeded with her, dead on the ground. Maybe she wasn't so innocent either. But she sure as hell did not regret it.

"Videl. she- You-" Gohan spluttered in disbelief before being interrupted.

"M'aware of that... Gohan."

He began panicking at the way she had slurred her words and reappeared next to her, catching her unconscious body and slinging her over his back. He relaxed at the feeling of her soft, warm breathing on the back of his neck and turned to see Piccolo destroying the remains of Zara with another ki blast and Vegeta already on his way back to Capsule Corp.

"You and your friend fought really well. Come on, let's make our way to Kami's lookout and get her all fixed up." Krillin encouraged. Gohan loosely followed him and Tien and flew quite slowly after them. Piccolo stayed by his pupil's side, staring at the clouds ahead silently. The 14 year old followed suit.

The flight was tedious and uncomfortable as no-one really knew what to say to each other. When they finally got there Dende didn't need to be told twice to begin healing her. Gohan gently placed her on the tile floor and refused to take his eyes off of Videl. He'd never seen her as badly harmed as he had today, and internally prayed that he'd never have to again. After the soft, golden hue left Videl, she jumped unto her feet and stared at the crowd suspiciously. Her expression hardened even further when she saw Gohan and no one knew why.

"We should probably make our way back. Before anyone notices us missing." She quickly stared at her watch and lifted into the air. "We still have an hour and 7 minutes of school left.

"O-okay." The demi-Saiyan replied, mimicking her and rising into the air, departing from the rest of his friends.

Everyone else stood in silence.

"What do you think that was about?" Tien inquired.

"Humans are weird."

 ** _Hey! So after that incredibly dark and anti-climatic Chapter, I'm going to go cry now. I actually really liked Zara. I don't know why. She's a smart, little angsty baby, ain't she? But I didn't really put that much of her in this story. Hey, readers, should I make another little fan fiction for Zara? Not an entire fan fiction but her backstory. Like how she became a 'villian'? (Air quotes on villain ;P) It would be about 5 maximum 7 chapters about her life and it would eventually link up to What I've Become. Whatever you guys say goes so don't be scared to tell me what you think. Okay, EmberTheUnknown out!_**


	30. Chapter 30 - The Truth Will Set You Free

The two black haired teenagers arrived back at their school, Gohan repeating the awkward silence he had with his teacher. The trip seemed to drag on for hours, though they arrived before their last period.

When they finally touched ground, Gohan decided to start conversation, trying to lessen the unnecessary tension in the air.

"We've got History next, right?" He asked, giving her a warm smile.

She grunted in response and made her way inside the school. Gohan followed suit, sighing at his friend's antisocial behavior.

She strode up the staircase and avoided communication with Sharpener and Erasa, who were concerned about Videl's previous sudden outburst. She sat in her seat and stared at the clock; it was just one more hour left.

Sharpener sat on the left hand side of Gohan staring at Videl, who was seated in front of them, with as much concern as the alien-human hybrid was.

"What happened with her? I've never seen her so moody before. You think it's her time of the month or something?" Sharpener lightly joked, nudging Gohan.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." The black-haired teen replied dryly.

"On a serious note, is she alright? I heard about that fight between her and the Zara girl. Apparently the kid's name wasn't even in the school's register. Probably a West City student trying to cause trouble."

Gohan nodded, no longer paying attention to what the blonde was saying after the word 'fight'. He was remembering what had transpired less than an hour ago. He sighed tiredly and focused his attention back to Sharpener who was still speaking.

"Word says Videl and Zara were fighting over you! Is that true, man? Because that's totally h-"

"Maybe you should shut up!" the two ebony-haired fighters screamed at the grinning jock.

"I swear, I'm sick of this damn school and everyone in it! You guys are always speaking about something that isn't your business - especially you, Sharpener! I'm surprised you haven't caught polio from the amount of shit coming out of your mouth!" Videl roared. "Before you start spreading rumours make sure whatever you're saying is even true or, even better, DON'T SAY IT!"

The entire class turned around to see Videl brightly red-faced, huffing and trying to blink her watery eyes dry.

"Videl, would you please step out side?" Their teacher politely asked.

Composing herself, Videl stood up and humbly sauntered out the classroom.

"I didn't mean to..." Sharpener's words were lost to the volume of the class' murmuring. It seems no one had bothered to take to heart Videl's outburst.

"Good god, Sharpener. As someone who cares so deeply about her you'd think you'd be slower to start gossiping about her. Literally behind her back might I add." Gohan shunned. "Oh how did I forget, moments after you stated how upset she already was!"

The class eventually ended, with Videl being issued a sanction for her profanity. She was to stay back and help sort out the bookshelves in the library alone. However there was a change of plans to the 'alone' part.

"What are you doing here?" She sighed, not in the mood.

"Helping out. Does no one know how to return a book without knocking over 50 other ones?" Gohan commented good-naturedly.

She didn't respond which frustrated the half-breed more than he already was.

"Okay, what's going on with you? First you're protective as all hell, then you're ignoring me."

"I wasn't jealous if that's what you were implying, you arrogant shit-head." Videl growled back in response. "And the girl who I was 'jealous of' happened to be an alien on a revenge mission to murder you!"

"Oh good, you stopped ignoring me." Gohan remarked.

Videl slammed the book she was holding into the nearest bookshelf and stormed away from him.

"Videl! What did I do? From after that fight, you've been mad at me and Kami knows why!" He called after her.

"I'll tell you why! And by the way, it's not what you did. It's what you didn't do!"

She spun on her heel and marched up to him,

"You're not who I thought you were! You're not human!" She declared in a deafening whisper, poking him in the chest.

"...You know?" He muttered guiltily.

"Yeah, I know! And I had to find out from a bloodthirsty, green skinned adolescent that beat me half to death! When were you planning on telling me? That you were a what-did-she-call-it... A Saiyan?"

"I was hoping I didn't have to." He admitted.

"The word 'Saiyan' sounded very familiar... as in the Saiyans that turned an enitre town to dust about 7 or was it 8 years ago?!" She recounted. "What's your plan now? Why are you here?! Are you just gaining our trust so you can murder us in cold blood like your friends did?"

Tears began leaking from her eyes. Every word she uttered felt like poison to the both of them. Videl didn't want to believe it but the more she spoke the more she did and Gohan was just wishing she'd stop speaking all together.

"I had no part in that. Neither did my father. In fact, I was there fighting AGAINST them all those years ago. I don't want to hurt anyone, I promise! I just want to live like one of you! That's why I've kept it so secret." Gohan explained.

"How do I know I can trust you anymore?" She sounded so brokenhearted it made his chest pang with pain. "I really want to believe you, I do. But the amount of casualties that has happened because of 'aliens' makes me think there aren't any good ones. How do I know you didn't just save the world because you wanted to rule it yourself?"

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Or so you say, but I've seen what you're capable of."

She attempted to walk away from him but he refused to let her. Gohan grabbed her arm and yanked her body to his. She stared, her quaking form inches away from his.

"Please. Let me prove to you I'm not the monster you think I am. I wouldn't ever hurt the people of Earth - especially if that meant hurting you."

Videl broke down into huge sobs, grabbing unto him as if he would disappear. And the demi-Saiyan stayed perfectly still, still not letting go of her and rubbing her back as comfortingly as he could.

"I'm sorry- I let- her get- in my head! I know you-" Videl choked out between sobs.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. This probably came as a big shock to you. If we were going to be friends then, you'd deserved to know."

"We're still training, aren't we? And friends, we're still friends right?" Videl queried, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Gohan chuckled, relieved.

"I still need to clean up the library." Videl muttered.

"We."

He finally broke apart and started sorting the shelves. She copied him and began using some of her more 'superhuman' speed to clear the shelves.

"At the speed you're moving at, we're going to be here all night." She jeered. "I bet I could finish this entire room before you could."

He sped up significantly and smirked at her, accepting her challenge. Within a less than a minute, the entire shelf was perfectly arranged in Alphabetical order; surprising the librarian from behind her desk, who was utterly frightened.

"...I need to lay off the coffee." She muttered to no one as she re-opened her book and ignored the two.

The duo continued around the library and within 5 minutes it was perfectly sorted.

"I won!" Videl exclaimed.

"Excuse me? I cleared 241 books!" Gohan retorted.

"I cleared 240!" Videl groaned. "I refuse to lose to you!" She glanced around the room to see if there were any extra and then she found the novel their librarian was holding.

"Don't you dare..." Gohan warned, meeting her gaze at the unsuspecting staff member.

Videl practically flew towards her desk and the ebony-eyed teen immediately followed suit.

"Miss, are you done with your book?" The 14 year old asked as sweetly as she could.

"Oh yes. I've read this many times. Here you-"

Almost instantaneously the book was in her hand and Videl was staring down Gohan who was blocking her path.

"Don't make me hurt you." She threatened very confidently. "I don't lose."

"I'll take my chances."

She front-flipped over one of the 6 feet tall bookshelves and swerved through the other tables and shelves to find the correct shelf which would be located at the back of the room. Gohan chased after her, kicking off of walls and leaping over obstacles to catch up with her. She finally found the shelf and swiftly placed the book inside... of Gohan's hand which was waiting there.

"What the hell! How did you get there so fast?"

"By moving- really fast." He patronised teasingly. She flicked his forehead in retaliation and folded her arms in defeat.

"I'm going to beat you one of these days. Just you wait."

 **That's 30 done! Sorry it's so short... and bad quality and again... SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT! I can't promise when I'll update again. Probably won't even be this year. Really really sorry... Merry Christmas? Please don't hate me. :(**


	31. Chapter 31 - If You Love 'Em, Let 'Em Go

_**I told you that I wasn't going to update again until 2018 last chapter but due to the excessive amount of guilt that's currently keeping me awake at 2:31 am, here's another chapter of What I've Become.**_

 _ **Actually, before I start the chapter, I want to inform you guys on something. I'm going to temporarily discontinue You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken until I finish What I've Become. 2 reasons: it's substantially less popular than What I've Become so it makes more sense for me to focus my attention on this and the last few chapters of this story haven't been as good as they could have been and I'm frankly quite disappointed with myself. If you don't really follow my other story, you needn't worry. However if you do prefer You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken, then my apologies. I'm going to try and write as much as humanly possible without rushing the plot but if it's a few months till the next chapter of my other story then you know why.**_

 _ **Anyway, on with the story.**_

The airborne duo continued their training regimen at their secret hideout. Videl's determination to pummel her friend with her ki hadn't wavered and she was starting to become more tactical with her energy. She had learnt in the previous hours of the day how to fluctuate her ki and decided to use it to knock him off his feet. A random gust of wind arose from the almost nothingness of the breeze and shielded Videl from Gohan's sight. Unfortunately it didn't shield her from his detection as he instantly found her ki signature and spun out of the line of fire. He grinned at her cleverness and his energy flexed to clear away the dust.

"Damn it. You're always one step ahead of me." She muttered low enough that he wouldn't have heard.

"Don't beat yourself up, you still caught me by surprise - I didn't even know you knew how to manipulate your ki like that!"

"Yeah well, there's two more weeks till the Intergalactic Tournament so unless you've got a huge scorch mare on your back I'm not working hard enough!" Gohan rolled his eyes playfully.

Videl sweat raced down her skin as she worked herself half to death trying to land an attack on Gohan couldn't glance in awe at how amazing she was. Within a few weeks she'd become literally one of the strongest humans on Earth (not that she wasn't before) effortlessly performing what took the more experienced fighters months to master. Sometimes within spars he found himself staring at her in a bit more than awe. When Videl began becoming more aware she was running out of ki she switched to a more traditional fighting style. It was no secret she excelled at hand to hand combat and training with Gohan made improved her skills even further.

Blow after blow the half-breed tanked her assaults and threw a few punches back. Due to her insane increase in strength, there wasn't a need to hold back as much as he did before. He started sparring more seriously with her, using up to 1/8th of his strength; unbeknown to her who'd thought he had been going all out since day 1. The attacks that did hit her felt like trucks but she took them nevertheless, taking phrase 'No Pain, No Gain' borderline religiously.

Recovering her ki, she launched a rather large blast aimed towards his face. The half-human narrowly and nervously avoided it, flipping backwards on his hand back unto his two feet. The heat of it singed the end of the jet black locks spiked over his face.

"That was too close for comfort..."

"Holy sh- Are you okay?! Sorry, I didn't mean for that one to be so strong!" She shrieked apologetically. He waved hand in a casual manner, informing her that he was fine.

Day in day out, the two were were always together - either training or just enjoying each others' company. The blonde hair teen who very evidently had a crush on Videl seemed to tolerate Gohan a lot more than he previously did - seeing how much Videl actually enjoyed hanging with him. The 4 very publicly made their mark in school and everyone seemed to recognise and somewhat respect the teens (and fear Gohan.) Sitting at the lunch table together, conversing and bantering had become an everyday routine for the kid who'd once shut everyone out and once been Orange Star High School's #1 Most Hated.

The following week Videl and Sharpener had a baseball game at home grounds, meaning the rest of the school could spectate and cheer the on. Despite not being that much into sports, her now closest friend promised to be there after school to support her.

"You don't have to stay and watch if you don't want to. I know you'd probably rather be training or something-" Videl reminded for the nth time.

"Hey, just because I'm part Saiyan doesn't mean all I like to do is fight! And I already said I'd be there, remember?" He responded, his arm resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah... I know. Thanks."

"...Do you not want me there?" She shook her head rather enthusiastically.

"No, I do! Trust me, it would mean a lot if you were," She perked up adding that comment, "It's just nothing. Neverminid."

Gohan was extremely unconvinced but didn't pry due to the fact one of her teammates gestured her to follow her into the changing room.

"Got to go, wish me luck!"

As she dashed towards the changing rooms Gohan noticed something flew out of her hand. Her baseball cap. He picked it up and marvelled at it despite it being something so mundane. There had been something written on the roof of it, the ink fading out. He could still make out the message.

"Go get them, Bideru?" Gohan read out loud.

Erasa spotted the half-breed standing on his own holding her friend's cap and couldn't help but be curious.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Gohan fumbled with the hat before hiding it behind his back and scratching his neck sheepishly. Her eyebrow slowly raised but she decided that what he was hiding and why was a question for another time. "The game is going to start soon, we should start making our way towards the bleachers."

He heeded her advice and followed her to the bleachers surrounding the baseball field. A good 2/3 were already full, compact with baseball lovers, West City and love-struck fans of the male players. A pair of caramel brown eyes fixed unto the grey and orange baseball cap Gohan was clenching on to.

"Hey, what's that?" She slowly moved her hand to reach the cap and recognised the infamous handwriting on top of it.

"...It's Videl's."

"Did she give you this? She never lets anyone ever hold this. Not even me. It's like her most prize possession." Erasa remarked meekly. "She must really trust you - she wears this every game."

Gohan felt himself being battered with guilt as he clenched unto her cap even tighter.

"All jokes aside, I think you are actually a match made in heaven. I don't think I'd seen Videl ever so joyful or enthusiastic about anything before she met you. She used to drag her feet to class and now she sprints through the halls to find you. And it's obvious you care about her too." Gohan shifted slightly after hearing that.

"Really? You think so?" Erasa couldn't help but giggle from how childlike he sounded.

"I know so."

Meanwhile, Videl was a frantic mess in the halls. Sharpener had seen her extremely distressed and instinctively ran towards his teammate. The black haired maiden grabbed on to Sharpener as if for dear life, wailing at the confused boy.

"I CAN'T FIND IT! SHARPENER, I LOST IT!" She buried her now damp face in his chest, wetting his fairly durable uniform with her scorching tears.

"Videl, calm down. Take a deep breath. What did you lose?" He questioned sympathetically.

"My hat! The one my mom signed," Sharpener could very clearly hear the worry and fright in her voice and rubbed the top of her head in a somewhat comforting manner hoping it would calm her down. "I had it and now it's gone!"

"It'll turn up somewhere. I'll help you turn this place inside out if I have to... but after the game. We've got to be on the field in 1 minute."

"I CAN'T PLAY! I only ever play with it on - what if I mess up?!" She cried, slightly muffled by Sharpener's chest.

"When has Videl Satan every messed up?" The blonde chuckled.

"But what if I do?!"

Her giant of a friend sighed surrenderingly.

"Then you mess up. And we move on with our lives." Videl held on to him even tighter causing him to wince before voicing her response.

"But I'll embarrass myself! Especially in front of Gohan!"

Both players were taken aback by that last part she had blurted out. Sharpener's expression transformed into more of a relaxed, knowing one which brought Videl anxiety but peace at the same time.

"You really care this much about him? Any guy who has this kind of effect on someone as tough of you must be important. Videl - trust me - no matter how you play today, the kid will ALWAYS think highly of you. And I know for a fact if anyone tried to badmouth you from how you played today he'd be there within a second. Can I tell you something quickly? I've always adored you. It's why I started playing baseball and working out in the first place. And do you know what I always loved about you? Your unshakeable confidence. You never second-guessed yourself and even if everyone was against you - you'd go for it anyway." She looked up to meet his soft gaze and blushed.

"I think that's what Gohan sees in you too. And if anything let him be your good luck charm. It's clear to say he isn't going anywhere."

Videl nodded eagerly and wiped her tears.

"T-thanks, Sharpener. I... really needed this." Her voice was regaining it's stability and firmness which made her friend crack a reluctant grin. She returned it with one of her own.

The two could hear the crowd cheering which informed them that their game was starting. Videl ran off to the pitch to sit with her team.

"If you love them, let them go." Sharpener whispered to no one in particular. "You better take good care of her Gohan."

He exited the school building and joined everyone on the field. Gohan spotted Videl extremely quickly - mainly her tear-stained face. The game was to begin and everyone got into their positions. Orange Star High School were batting first. With Videl up first she set the bar pretty high with the first bat of the game.

Nervousness and dark thoughts flooded her mind however she just closed her eyes and controlled her ki which Gohan could sense was not comfortable. As she took a deep breath, she felt the world around her slow down and could only feel one thing.

Gohan.

She'd, in her fright, learnt to lock on to the only familiar ki she could. To her, he felt warm and welcoming. She almost hear his heartbeat which melted her apprehensions away. Locking on to his ki also meant she could sense how strong it was. It seemed never ending - maybe even intimidating if it wasn't for how insanely appeasing it was to hold on to. After an eternity in a second, she opened her eyes and held the bat ready.

The ball propelled through the air, meeting the bat quite nicely. Videl swung heftily, and the ball diced through the air - horribly denting the metal fence blocking the field from the public road. She grimaced from the amount of power she accidentally put into the swing and while everyone gazed in shock, she simply ran and tapped each base; wielding her well known 'I Don't Lose' smirk which later transformed into an adorable, proud looking smile when she saw Gohan's face.

Everyone dropped out of their trance and started shrieking widely for Videl.

"She's amazing! I didn't even see her hit the ball!" Erasa commented, exasperated.

"That's Videl. Always over-achieving." Gohan added.

The game eventually ended after a very excitable hour and a half, with Orange Star High School winning 17 - 1. Videl was never really one to celebrate but couldn't help herself from jumping on Sharpener, catching him in a giant hug.

"Videl- I can't- breathe-" The long haired teen cried, between breaths.

"Oh, sorry!"

The raven-haired fighter let go of him and searched the bleachers for her fellow black-haired friend. Once she found him she zoomed past her team, and barged into the crowd, not taking her eyes off of him. She arrived at her destination and enveloped Gohan in the tightest hug she could which made his cheeks flush rouge.

"Looking for this?" He sat her cap on her messy locks and she made a high pitch squeal which could be identified as a very dramatic 'Thank You!'.

"You had no idea how scared I was! I thought I'd lost it forever!" Videl recounted. "Without it, I was nervous mess - tears and all!"

Neither had realised that Erasa had stealthily left the two and was with Sharpener, obsessing over how heartwarming the two were.

"How was I?" Videl parted the hug but her arms were still placed around him with vice versa.

"You were awesome! I don't know how you could be nervous after a performance like that."

"To be honest, I don't think I would have been able to play today without you!"

 _ **That's 31 done! This was a pretty long chapter and like 30, included quite a bit of character development. ;) Please, make my day with a review; they actually mean so much to me! I really love how I said there wasn't going to be a lot of romance in my story and then have just wrote the most romantic fluff (is that what you guys call it XD) known to man. See you guys, next time I upload!**_


	32. Chapter 32 - ANNOUNCEMENT

**_Hello, all my wonderful readers! I'm sorry to say this isn't actually a new chapter of What I've Become but I have an announcement. As you can see, I've put in this story's summary that it is currently being rewritten. That is true as I've been using my spare time since about... December to rewrite it. Looking back on it about almost a year later, I don't necessarily like the way I've executed the plot of this story. And I know that some readers haven't either. Which is completely fine - I agree with the fact it is quite rushed and at some moments I've made the character a bit to comic like and haven't really done the job of an author. That is why I am putting all my attention on correcting and altering my older chapters. Personally, I don't think that my writing had became more than mediocre until Chapter 25. It probably still is. But the good thing about this, is that I can always improve. And I'm glad to have all of you watch my development as a writer._**

 ** _Right about now, I am on Chapter 13. I am very eager to show you all my rewritten chapters, but at the same time I have to be mature and remember that I haven't finished all of them and that if I do that, the flow of this story (and probably the sanity of all you) is going to suffer._**

 ** _I also want to warn you that, some things in the story plot may be changing. They might be small and unimportant but I just wanted to give you a heads up. I think I'll see you when I finally upload all of the rewritten chapters. I don't know when that'll be but I pray it'll be sooner than later._**

 ** _Thank you all for your support and I appreciate everything you are all doing for me. Whether it is a Favourite/Follow or a paragraph in the Reviews. Thank you so much._**


	33. I'm Sorry, Guys

I'm sorry everyone who favoured this story. I think you all know what I'm going to say.

It's been so long, I've kind of lost my drive to finish it. Life just got in the way, _a lot_ of bumpsin the road have occurred in the last few months and I did rewrite a lot of chapters but majority of them expired due to me being distracted. I'm sorry I let you guys down again but I think it's better if I just end this here instead of trying to revive a lost cause and making more empty promises. I probably won't continue What I've Become. Ever. And if I do - it won't be for a long time. Again, I sincerely apologise.

Love from EmberTheUnknown,


End file.
